Somewhere We Only Know (I Love You, My Racer!)
by dazzlingHun
Summary: [CHAP 6!] Xi Luhan (22 tahun) sebatang kara setelah paman nya meninggal. Pekerjaannya sebagai jurnalis membuat ia terjebak di negri Taj Mahal (India). Sebuah kejadian membawa nya kepada Sehun Alexander Davidson (Oh Sehun), pembalap F1 keturunan Kanada-Korea yang sangat terkenal. Seperti apakah petualangan Luhan di India? HunHan,HunBaek, KrisHan!
1. Chapter 1 : Goes To India!

**Tittle : Somewher We Only Know **

**Minor- Tittle : (I Love You, My Racer!)**

**Casts : Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Kyungsoo and etc**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Fluff and etc**

**Rating : T-M **

**Length : Series**

**Note: SELAMAT MEMBACA, Mina-san! Ini ff pertama KatKat, panggil gue Iren atau KatKat ya, jangan thor! Gue kan ga ngeluarin petir hehehe**

Di sebuah rumah sewa di pinggiran Seoul, lelaki manis berambut caramel ini terduduk dengan lesu. Tak ada lagi semangat seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Mata rusa nya yang berbinar telah sirna berganti pandangan kosong tanpa titik fokus. Seperti pandangan matanya, lelaki bernama Xi Luhan ini merasa kosong setelah paman nya –Xi Zhoumi, meninggal dunia seminggu yang lalu.

Luhan sebatang kara.

Sendirian di dunia ini.

Tak memiliki seseorang untuk bersandar.

Tak memiliki seseorang yang akan melindunginya.

Namun, kesedihan itu tidak boleh berlarut-larut. Luhan segera menghapus air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum sebisa mungkin. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus melanjutkan hidupnya. Sekalipun harus bersusah payah, Luhan bertekad akan melakukan apapun demi melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Sudah tengah malam, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur? Paman Zhoumi, setidaknya bisakah arwah mu muncul dan memberikan aku sebuah petunjuk?" gumam lelaki berdarah Cina-Korea ini dengan nada frustasi. Pikirannya tak bisa tenang semenjak kematian satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki di dunia ini.

Luhan berjalan menuju dapur, ia menenggak segelas air putih untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan mendiang Paman nya itu membuat Luhan terus berpikir keras.

_Luhan, aku menyayangimu, cari dia, kau harus menemukannya._

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Arrgh! Dia siapa, hah?" teriak Luhan. Ia membanting gelas kaca itu hingga pecah menjadi serpihan tak berharga. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa paman nya mengatakan itu sebelum ia pergi.

Dengan terpaksa, Luhan harus mengabaikan hal itu untuk sejenak dan pergi tidur. Besok, ia harus bekerja dan mendapatkan uang yang banyak untuk membiayai hidupnya dan membayar uang sewa rumah ini.

.

.

.

Luhan datang pagi-pagi sekali ke sebuah café bergaya Eropa tempat ia bekerja, ia sebenarnya menyesal sudah mengabaikan pekerjaannya selama seminggu dan memilih untuk menangisi kepergian Paman nya. _Semoga saja, sajangnim tidak marah. Fighting, Luhan!_ – batinnya dalam hati. Luhan mengetuk pintu manajer café itu selama beberapa saat, ia berniat untuk menejelaskan sebuah alasan dibalik ketidak hadirannya di café selama seminggu. Namun, pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka. Luhan akhrinya langsung masuk ke ruangan itu dan membungkuk di hadapan bos nya.

"Selamat pagi, sajangnim. Saya mohon maaf atas…" belum sempat Luhan menjelaskan semuanya bos berkepala botak itu langsung menggebrak meja dan menatap Luhan dengan garang.

"Saya tidak mau bekerja dengan orang sepertimu. Alasan apapun yang akan anda utarkan, simpan saja. Silahkan, meninggalkan café ini, Luhan-ssi." Nada bicara bos itu seakan-akan Luhan membuat kesalahan yang tak dapat diampuni, tatapan garang nya menciutkan nyali Luhan untuk melawan.

"Tapi…"

"Kenapa kau masih mau bekerja di sini, Luhan-ssi?" bos itu mendekat ke arah Luhan, menarik dagu Luhan agar Luhan tidak menunduk. Luhan dengan takut-takut mengangguk.

"Bagus, kalau begitu, serahkan tubuhmu, sayang." Bisik bos botak itu, tepat di telinga kanan Luhan. Luhan terkesiap, emosi nya tiba-tiba saja terkumpul dan siap untuk meledak. Memang iya, Luhan ingin bekerja di sini. Luhan ingin bertahan hidup dengan bekerja di sini. Tapi, jika seperti ini caranya? Lebih baik pergi.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi bos kepala botak itu, Luhan menggeram kesal, tangan-tangannya terkepal hingga buku jarinya memutih, "Dengar, Pak Tua Kepala Botak! Saya memang masih ingin bekerja di sini, tapi, jika itu yang anda minta? Lebih baik saya pergi!"

Luhan akhirnya berlari keluar dari café itu diiringi sumpah serapah yang terus keluar dari mulutnya, "Sial! Sial! Dasar botak sialan! Heh, memangnya aku pria murahan, hah?" Luhan mengelus dada nya sendiri, mencoba untuk meredakan emosinya yang masih meletup-letup.

"Aku lapar…" gumam Luhan ketika mendengar perutnya berbunyi. Luhan mengecek uang di kantongnya, "Setidaknya, aku masih bisa makan ramen selama beberapa hari kedepan."

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan pulang ke rumah nya dengan wajah murung, hari ini Luhan kehilangan pekerjaannya dan setelah mencoba mencari pekerjaan baru seharian penuh, Luhan tak mendapatkannya.

Luhan duduk di teras rumah dengan wajah lesu, menatap langit senja yang seolah mengejeknya dan menertawakan ketidakberdayaannya saat ini.

"Luhan! Luhan!" Luhan terkejut ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya, ia tersenyum dikala mengetahui siapa orang itu, "Oh astaga, Kyungi! Kupikir kau hantu, kau mengagetkan ku saja." ujar Luhan.

Lelaki yang tak kalah manis itu adalah Do Kyungsoo, tetangga sekaligus sahabat Luhan yang bekerja sebagai kepala bagian cleaning service di Stanley Network & Broadcasting Corp, sebuah perusahaan media massa yang cukup ternama di Korea Selatan.

"Kenapa sih dengan wajahmu itu? Murung setiap hari! Aku tau kau masih sedih, Lu. Tapi, ayolah! Jangan seperti ini terus. Paman Zhoumi juga tidak akan tenang melihatmu seperti ini terus!"

Luhan menghela nafasnya dengan berat, "Iya, Kyungie. Sebenarnya, aku dipecat karena aku tidak bekerja selama seminggu." Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, kau bisa mencoba melamar pekerjaan di tempatku bekerja. SNBC sedang membuka lowongan kerja, kudengar SNBC sedang mencari jurnalis handal."

Luhan tersenyum lebar, matanya berbinar penuh kegembiraan, "Serius? Meskipun aku hanya lulus SMA, aku punya banyak pengalaman kerja. Bisakah aku melamar di sana?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja bisa. Xi Luhan, 22 tahun, lulusan Seoul International High School. Pengalaman kerja; kurir, penjaga sekolah, tukang cuci piring, pengasuh anak, cleaning service, penjaga kasir, penjaga kuburan, penagih hutang, pelayan café, penerjemah bahasa mandarin-korea, dan kupastikan, kali ini adalah jurnalis." Celoteh Kyungsoo, ia memainkan jari-jarinya, menghitung berapa banyak pekerjaan yang sudah pernah dilakoni oleh Luhan.

Luhan tertawa, "Hahaha, sebanyak itu ya? Aku sendiri tidak menyangka sudah pernah menjalani semua itu. Semoga saja aku bisa menjadi jurnalis yang handal."

"Semangat, Lulu!"

"Gomawo, Kyungie!"

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi saat matahari baru saja keluar dari peraduannya, saat embun-embun pagi masih bergelayut manja di pucuk dedaunan, saat burung-burung gereja bernyanyi riang menyambut hari, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah berangkat ke SNBC.

Luhan mendecak kagum ketika tiba di Gedung SNBC. Gedung yang merupakan gedung tertinggi di Seoul ini memiliki interior yang sangat mewah. Lantai nya terbuat dari marmer impor, pilar-pilar kokoh bernilai seni tinggi, dan lukisan-lukisan antik yang menghiasi dinding berlapis cat hitam-putih itu membuat gedung ini terkesan misterius namun tetap bernilai seni tinggi.

Luhan tersenyum, mengagumi desain gedung ini. Namun, senyumnya itu pudar ketika melihat banyaknya pelamar pekerjaan yang datang. Luhan jadi minder ketika melihat para pelamar itu memiliki wajah intelek dan penampilan yang bagus. Sedangkan dirinya? Luhan menyesal, harusnya ia memakai setelan jas Paman Zhoumi saja, meskipun kebesaran sekalipun. Luhan malu, di sini, hanya dia yang satu-satunya memakai pakian santai; kaos biru muda yang dipadukan dengan jeans hitam. Sangat sederhana.

"Lu, aku tinggal ya! Kau ambil nomor antrian di bagian administrasi dan ikuti saja antrian interview nya, aku akan bekerja! Daah!" Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan, "Semoga sukses, Lu!" Luhan mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya, "Terimakasih, Kyungie!"

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo dan setelah mendapatkan nomor antrian, Luhan mencoba berbaur dengan yang lainnya, ia bertanya-tanya seputar SNBC dan seputar jurnalistik. Kebanyakan orang sibuk membaca buku dan mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti interview ini. Luhan menghampiri seorang lelaki berpipi tembam yang tengah diam di depan sebuah duplikat lukisan Monalisa.

"Permisi, apakah aku mengganggu?" tanya Luhan. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja tidak. Kau ingin mengikuti interview ini juga ya?" Luhan mengangguk, "Iya. Oh, perkenalkan, aku Xi Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan lelaki itu, senyuman manis tercetak di wajah nya, membuat lelaki itu ikut tersenyum.

"Hei, Luhan. Aku Xiumin, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Luhan dan Xiumin untuk menjadi teman akrab, Luhan selalu bertanya dengan antusias dan Xiumin akan menjawabnya dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk manis di depan, Lee Jae Hwan, kepala bagian HRD sekaligus Editor di SNBC. Lee Jae Hwan atau yang biasa dipanggil Ken itu menatap Luhan dengan intens. Sedaritadi, yang ia temui adalah orang-orang dengan pakaian formal dan wajah intelek yang mencerminkan pribadi yang cerdas. Tapi, sekarang, yang dihadapannya ini berbeda dari yang lain. Pakaian santai, wajah polos yang manis, dan sangat ramah.

"Xi Luhan, 22 tahun. Hanya lulus SMA, apa yang membuatmu berani melamar ke SNBC? SNBC adalah perusahaan bergengsi, menurutmu, apakah kau pantas berada di sini?" tanya Ken dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat sesinis mungkin. Ken ingin menguji sejauh mana Luhan akan kuat. Luhan tersenyum senang dan mulai berceloteh tentang pengalaman kerjanya,

"Aku punya banyak pengalaman kerja. Pengalaman kerja ku adalah menjadi, kurir, penjaga sekolah, tukang cuci piring, pengasuh anak, cleaning service, penjaga kasir, penjaga kuburan, penagih hutang, pelayan café, dan satu lagi, keistimewaanku adalah aku bisa berbahasa Korea, Mandarin dan sedikit bahasa Inggris. Sajangnim, bagaimana? Pengalaman kerja ku sangat menarik bukan? Aku menjadi kurir tercepat, tukang cuci piring tercepat dan banyak prestasi yang memukau yang pernah kuterima selama bekerja. Kecuali, saat aku menjadi penjaga kuburan, baru satu minggu bekerja, aku sudah ketakutan, di sana banyak hantu berkeliaran. Sajangnim, bagaimana?" Luhan mengakhiri cerita nya dengan senyum yang semakin melebar, berharap Ken akan menerima nya. Sementara itu, Ken sudah menahan tawa nya mendengar penuturan Luhan. Luhan sangat lucu!

"Dengar, Luhan-ssi, SNBC tidak menerima jurnalis yang aneh sepertimu. Hantu? Oh, please, memangnya di sini ada hantu? Mereka tidak kelihatan." Ken akhirnya melepaskan tawanya, menertawakan Luhan yang menurutnya sangat aneh.

Luhan mendecak kesal, "Aku tidak bercanda. Aku bisa melihat hantu." Ujar Luhan, nada bicara nya yang serius itu agak menakutkan menurut Ken.

"Baiklah, begini saja, kau jauh dari kriteria jurnalis yang dibutuhkan SNBC, jadi kau tidak lolos," Ken menatap Luhan yang sudah menunjukkan wajah putus asa, Luhan sangat menggemaskan, apalagi bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu itu.

Luhan menatap Ken dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah memelas, "Sajangnim, aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa bekerja di sini. Aku harus bertahan hidup, kumohon." Ken terkesiap, ada sebesit perasaan iba pada Luhan. Namun, SNBC tidak akan menerima orang yang tak berpengalaman di bidangnya, seperti Luhan. Ken memutar otak untuk menerima Luhan di SNBC. Cleaning service? Sudah penuh. Administrasi? Tak berpengalaman. Satpam? Tubunya kecil. Bagian kafetaria? Dia tidak memenuhi persyaratan. Ken akhirnya menemukan sebuah titik terang. Proyek itu!

"Begini, SNBC berencana untuk menerbitkan sebuah majalah bertajuk kriminalitas. Dan rencana nya, majalah ini merupakan majalah edisi khusus potret kehidupan di India. Para jurnalis kami banyak yang menolak untuk menjalankan proyek ini. Jika kau bersedia untuk di kirim ke India, kau akan menjadi jurnalis tetap di sini." Jelas Ken. Luhan tentu saja menyambut usulan Ken dengan sukacita. India? Wah, Luhan akan dengan senang hati menerima penawaran ini.

"Siap, sajangnim! Aku menerimanya, terimakasih banyak."

.

.

.

Malam hari, sebuah mobil lamborghini aventador berwarna hitam-merah memasuki kawasan kediaman keluarga Davidson yang luasnya mencapai 5 hektare. Seorang pria tampan dengan balutan kemeja putih dan jeans hitam keluar dari mobil Aventador itu. Namanya, Sehun Alexander Davidson atau dikenal juga dengan Oh Sehun. Pria bermata biru itu segera masuk ke dalam rumah yang lebih menyerupai istana ini.

Saat memasuki ruang tamu yang dipenuhi hiasan kristal bohemia dan marmer itu, kakak se-Ayah nya, Kris Alexander Davidson, yang menjabat sebagai CEO Davidson Group itu menghampiri Sehun dan menepuk bahunya.

"Sehun, besok kita berangkat ke Delhi, India. Kau ikut denganku. Tak ada penolakan." Kris menatap Sehun tajam, seolah mengintimidasinya. Sehun menggeleng malas, Kris memang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya. Ke India katanya? Sehun bahkan tidak ingin menginjakkan kakinya di negri Ghandi itu. Ia tak memiliki urusan apapun di sana.

"Kris, jangan harap aku mau. Tak ada yang harus kulakukan di sana." Tolak Sehun mentah-mentah. Kris memukul kepala Sehun, "Yaa! Panggil aku hyung, Sehun Davidson!"

Sehun tersenyum simpul, "Terserah saja. Aku tak mau ikut."

Kris menggeram kesal, Sehun sangat keras kepala, "Dengarkan aku, di sana aku akan menetap selama sebulan untuk meninjau langsung pembangunan hotel di Mumbai dan Delhi. Kau akan ikut. Kita akan menyembuhkan cederamu, di sana aku sudah menelpon dokter terbaik."

Sehun mematung, lagi-lagi cederanya yang Kris bahas. "Hyung, mungkin, Amerika lebih baik dalam pengobatan, kenapa tak membawaku ke Amerika saja, huh?" protes Sehun. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "30% dokter yang bekerja di Amerika berasal dari India. 20% diantaranya adalah dokter terbaik di dunia. Aku tidak main-main dengan perkataanku, segera hubungi manajermu si Byun Baekhyun."

Pada akhirnya, Sehun hanya bisa menurut pada Kris. Kakaknya itu sangat tidak bisa ditentang. Sekali menentang, bisa fatal akibatnya.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Pagi ini, rumah Kyungsoo dihebohkan oleh kehadiran Luhan yang bercerita tentang interview kemarin.

"Kyungie, horeee! Aku diterima di SNBC!" teriak Luhan sembari memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat, bibirnya pun tersenyum manis, "Wah, hebat sekali! Chukkae, Luhan!" teriak Kyungsoo kemudian kembali melahap sarapan nya; pancake cokelat dan creamy soup.

"Kyung, Ken sajangnim sangat baik! Dia bilang aku tidak pantas diterima di SNBC, tapi dia menerimaku asalkan aku mau dikirim ke India. Aku menerimanya, jadi dia menerimaku. Pasti di India nanti sangat asyik, aku bisa ke Bali!" Celoteh Luhan dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kyungsoo tersentak, India? Bali? Hell, Indonesia atau India sih maksud Luhan?

"Heh, Luhan! Bali itu di Indonesia, kau dikirim ke Indonesia kan? Bukan India?" tanya Kyungsoo, mencoba memastikan. Luhan diam sejenak, jari telunjuknya ia mainkan di dagu nya, Luhan sangat yakin ia dikirim ke India.

"Aku dikirim ke India." Ucapan Luhan barusan disambut dengan Kyungsoo yang langsung tersedak, "Uhuk!"

"Kau gila! India? Please, Luhan, pikirkan itu baik-baik dan jangan gila!" omel Kyungsoo. India katanya? Apa jadinya jika pria semanis Luhan berada di negara dengan tingkat kriminalitas tertinggi di dunia?

"Aku serius, lagipula di India kan ada Bali!" sorak Luhan. Kyungsoo mendecak kesal, ia memukul kepala Luhan dengan sendok, "Appo, kyungie!" teriak Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya dengan berat, "Dengar, Luhan. Aku sangat setuju jika kau dikirim ke Indonesia, karena Bali berada di Indonesia. Indonesia juga negara yang bagus dan indah. Tapi, kau bilang, kau dikirim ke India? Aku tidak setuju! Pertama, India adalah negara dengan tingkat kriminalitas tertinggi di dunia, ada lebih dari 3.000 lebih kasus pembunuhan per tahun nya. Kedua, pria India sangat agresif. Ketiga, kau akan frustasi berada di keramaian India. Keempat, di India sapi berkeliaran dan kau takut sapi. Kelima….." belum sempat Kyungsoo meneruskan ocehannya, Luhan sudah mencubit pipi Kyungsoo,

"Dengar ya, Kyungie. Aku juga baru tau kalau Bali itu di Indonesia. Apapun yang kau katakan tentang India, aku belum pernah merasakannya secara langsung jadi, masa bodo. Yang penting, aku bisa hidup."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah jika Luhan sudah seperti ini. Luhan memang sulit untuk ditentang, jika ada kemauan, pasti apapun akan dilakukannya. Terutama yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan.

"Baiklah, aku hanya berpesan, hati-hatilah di sana. Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

**-TBC OR END?-**

Annyeong, gue newbie! Salam kenal semuanya :) Panggil gue KatKat atau Iren ya, jangan thor. sorry for typos. Ripiuuu please yayayaya?

**Gimana? Mau dilanjut atau END aja? Bakalan dilanjut kalau REVIEW lebih dari 12**


	2. Chapter 2 : Luhan's Journey

**Tittle : Somewhere We Only Know**

**Minor- Tittle : (I Love You, My Racer!)**

**Casts : Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Kyungsoo and etc**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Fluff and etc**

**Rating : T-M**

**Length : Series**

**(HunHan/KrisHan/BaekHun and etc)**

**Note: SELAMAT MEMBACA, Mina-san! Ini ff pertama KatKat, panggil gue Iren atau KatKat ya, jangan thor! Gue kan ga ngeluarin petir hehehe. WAJIB REVIEW yeee? Ga ada review jadi ga ada motivasi buat lanjut..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kemarin diomeli Kyungsoo perihal keputusannya untuk pergi ke India, Luhan semakin semangat. Pagi ini, ia sudah di gedung SNBC untuk berkumpul bersama jurnalis yang lolos seleksi itu. Sambil menunggu Ken datang untuk memberi pengarahan, Luhan duduk di samping Xiumin, berbincang tentang jurnalistik yang ternyata menurut Luhan, sangat mengasyikkan.

"Wah, dunia jurnalistik itu sepertinya sangat mengasyikkan!" komentar Luhan setelah mendengar cerita Xiumin tentang pengalamannya bekerja di Meksiko untuk membuat kolom essay tentang keunikan budaya Meksiko.

Xiumin agak mengerinyitkan keningnya, Luhan tidak punya pengalaman apapun dalam bidang jurnalistik, latar belakang pendidikannya pun sangat jauh dari kriteria jurnalis SNBC. Bagaimana Luhan bisa masuk begitu saja ke SNBC?

"Lu, kau tidak punya pengalaman apapun dalam jurnalistik? Hebat! Kau bisa masuk begitu saja ke SNBC." Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, "Ken Sajangnim memang tidak menerimaku. Tapi, dia akan mengirimku ke India, setelah itu barulah aku akan menjadi jurnalis tetap di sini."

Mendengar penuturan Luhan, Xiumin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "Hah? India? Lu, please, undurkan dirimu sekarang juga. India tidak seperti Korea. Kau akan sengsara di sana. Aku pernah mendengar cerita sahabatku, dia dikirim ke India dan semua yang ia bicarakan tentang India adalah keburukan."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku belum pernah merasakannya. Jadi, aku tidak peduli. Lagipula, Ken Sajangnim bilang, tak ada jurnalis yang bersedia dikirim ke sana. Jadi, aku juga sekalian membantunya melaksanakan proyek itu."

Xiumin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Lu, di sana bahaya. Tingkat kriminalitas nya tertinggi di dunia."

Luhan tetap teguh pendirian, apapun yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang India, Luhan tidak akan mundur selangkah pun. Baru saja Luhan akan membalas perkataan Xiumin, Ken dan beberapa jurnalis senior segera memasuki ruangan auditorium itu.

"Selamat Pagi, saya tidak punya waktu banyak, jadi langsung saja, saya menerima kalian karena pengalaman kerja dan latar belakang pendidikan kalian yang sesuai dengan kriteria SNBC. SNBC telah menerima 10 orang jurnalis baru, selamat datang di SNBC!" Ken tersenyum menatap satu per satu jurnalis yang baru saja menjadi bagian SNBC. Mereka semua sangat berpengalaman dan profesional. Yah, kecuali satu orang, Luhan namanya. Satu-satunya yang mau dikirim ke India.

Pengarahan pun berlanjut, Luhan sesekali bertanya pada Xiumin jika ada yang tidak dimengerti. Satu jam kemudian, pengarahan selesai, para jurnalis baru sudah mendapat tugas masing-masing. Kecuali, Luhan, tentu saja.

"Xi Luhan, ikut saya." Luhan yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung mengangguk dan berpamitan kepada Xiumin sebelum pergi ke ruangan Ken.

Luhan duduk manis di depan Ken, sesekali matanya menatap sebuah foto seorang pria yang menurut Luhan luar biasa tampan hingga jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat saat melihat foto itu. Ken tertawa melihat tatapan penuh kagum Luhan, ternyata, setiap orang yang masuk ke ruangan nya ini selalu tertarik pada paras rupawan pria yang ia hormati itu.

"Dia tampan ya?" tanya Ken. Luhan langsung gugup dan wajah nya merona merah, "Ehm..ya, memangnya dia siapa, sajangnim?"

"CEO Davidson Group, juga pemilik SNBC. Namanya, Kris Alexander Davidson." Luhan mendecak penuh kekaguman, apa dunia itu adil? Kris Alexander Davidson ini sudah tampan, kaya dan pintar pula. Luhan bahkan ingin sekali protes kenapa pria bernama Kris ini sangat sempurna. Tapi, kenapa Ken memasang foto itu di ruangan nya?

Daripada bingung sendiri, Luhan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Sajangnim, kenapa foto nya dipajang di ruangan sajangnim?" Ken tersenyum simpul, "Aku mengaguminya. Dia sosok yang dingin, namun, sangat lembut. Ah, kau akan mengerti setelah bertemu dengannya."

Luhan memegang dada kirinya, jantungnya semakin berdegu kencang. Kris Alexander Davidson. Pria itu telah membuat Luhan jatuh dalam pesona nya hanya melalui sebuah foto.

"So, Luhan? Kau akan ikut kelas bahasa Inggris selama tiga hari sebelum berangkat ke India. Di India, kau akan ditempatkan di sebuah rumah sewa. Tugasmu adalah menceritakan bagaimana realita kehidupan di India, terutama tentang kriminalitas. Belakangan ini film Bollywood berbohong tentang India yang megah. Kau akan diberikan peralatan dan perbekalan, jadi, tak usah khawatir." Jelas Ken. Luhan mengangguk mengerti, ia jadi semakin penasaran bagaimana 'India' yang sebenarnya. Apakah yang dikatakan Kyungsoo dan Xiumin itu benar? Atau itu hanyalah bualan semata?

"Siap, sajangnim! Pasti saya menjalankan tugas dengan baik." ujar Luhan penuh semangat. Ken tersenyum, rasanya lega ada yang mau menjalankan proyek yang tertunda selama setahun ini. Luhan benar-benar pemberani, meskipun dia bukan jurnalis profesional dengan seribu pengalaman, tapi, Luhan tidak manja. Ia bersedia untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Tidak merengek saat mengetahui bahwa negara yang harus ia kunjungi adalah India.

.

.

.

Pesawat pribadi _Boeing 100-06-12_ dengan logo Davidson Group di bagian badan nya itu mendarat dengan mulus di Bandara Internasional Indira Ghandi, Delhi, India setelah 13 jam perjalanan dari Gimpo International Airport.

"Kita sudah sampai, Kris?" gumam Sehun malas. Mata nya masih agak lengket karena sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya tidur, berbeda jauh dengan Kris yang sibuk mengurus ini itu.

Kris mengangguk, "Ya, bangunlah, sleepy head!" ujar Kris sembari menutup laptop nya. Byun Baekhyun- manajer Sehun- langsung memukul kepala Sehun karena anak itu tak menuruti perintah Kris untuk bangun dan malah memilih tidur lagi.

"Yaa! Bangunlah, bodoh! Kau mau di pesawat terus, hah?" bentak Baekhyun. Sehun mendecak kesal dan langsung bangun. Manajer nya ini sangat cerewet dan suara melengking nya itu hanya akan membuat pendengaran Sehun rusak.

Seorang pria jangkung dengan pakaian yang sama formal nya dengan Kris masuk ke bagian VVIP itu, Park Chanyeol namanya. Orang kepercayaan Kris sekaligus asisten nya.

"Tuan, semuanya sudah siap. Kita akan segera turun." Ujar Chanyeol. Kris mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol, "Bagus, terimakasih Chanyeol."

Pintu pesawat terbuka, Kris Alexander Davidson dan Sehun Alexander Davidson segera turun, diikuti oleh asisten Kris, Park Chanyeol dan manajer Sehun, Byun Baekhyun serta beberapa ajudannya. Perdana Menteri India berserta jajaran pengusaha asli India berjajar rapi, menyambut kedatangan Davidson Group itu dengan suka cita. Mereka banyak berharap bahwa pembangunan Davidson Group di India akan mempercepat perkembangan perekonomian di India.

Sehun mendecih kesal ketika melihat Kris beserta Chanyeol berbicara dalam bahasa India bersama orang-orang itu. Sehun bahkan tak mengerti satu kata pun. Ia menyenggol Baekhyun dengan siku nya, "Hyung, kapan kita pergi dari sini?"

Baekhyun langsung mencengkram dagu Sehun dan menarik bibir Sehun agar tersenyum, "Senyumlah, bodoh! Banyak wartawan di sini, kau mau citra kakakmu jadi buruk karena wajah jelek mu itu, hah?"

Dan dengan bodohnya, Sehun tersenyum paksa. Di dalam hatinya Sehun sudah meyakini, bahwa selama sebulan ke depan hari-harinya akan sangat buruk di India. Hei, come on! Apa sih yang akan di dapat Sehun di India selain terapi penyembuhan cederanya? Meskipun Sehun sedang vakum dari dunia balap nya, ia masih bekerja sebagai model dan bintang tamu di beberapa acara olahraga.

Setelah acara penyambutan yang diliput beberapa wartawan lokal itu, mobil limousine putih yang dikawal motor dan mobil milik polisi India itu melaju menuju sebuah mansion termewah di New Delhi. Mansion yang sengaja dibangun oleh Davidson Group itu telah berdiri sejak 6 tahun yang lalu.

Di dalam limousine itu, Sehun lagi-lagi mendecih kesal, meskipun di dalam mobil dingin karena AC, tapi dari jendela, Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana panas nya cuaca di sini. Sehun melirik ke arah Kris dan Chanyeol yang sibuk menelpon sana sini dan sibuk membicarakan perihal kerjasama Davidson Group dengan pengusaha-pengusaha India. Apakah mereka begitu semangat? Sehun bahkan heran darimana semangat mereka itu datang.

"Hun, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir, pasalnya, Sehun selalu mendecih kesal. Seolah enggan berada di sini. Oh, bukan seolah, Sehun memang tak ingin berada di sini. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Baekhyun, bergelung di ceruk leher milik Baekhyun.

"Aku mengantuk, hyung." Gumam Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap lembut surai pria bermata biru ini. Baekhyun bahkan lebih mengerti Sehun dibandingkan Kris.

Dua jam perjalanan, akhirnya, mobil limousine itu masuk ke dalam sebuah kawasan mansion dengan eksterior bergaya eropa dengan sedikit sentuhan dari India dan Maroko.

"Kita sudah sampai, Hun. Bangunlah."

.

.

.

Setelah tiga hari mendapat pelatihan di kelas Bahasa Inggris, pagi ini, Luhan akhirnya berangkat ke India. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan berat dan segera memasang seatbelt nya sebelum pesawat take off. Luhan tiba-tiba saja teringat perpisahannya dengan Kyungsoo satu jam yang lalu, hati nya terasa dingin, Luhan sangat sedih meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Setelah Paman Zhoumi tiada, satu-satunya orang terdekat Luhan adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, aku janji akan kembali secepat mungkin." Gumam Luhan.

.

.

.

Setelah 16 jam perjalanan dari Gimpo International Airport, pesawat komersial milik maskapai Air India itu mendarat di Indira Ghandi International Airport. Setelah melewati gerbang kedatangan internasional, mata Luhan membulat penuh kekaguman ketika melihat ornamen-ornamen khas India menghiasi interior bandara itu. Meskipun tak sebagus Incheon Airport maupun Gimpo Airport, tetap saja, dekorasinya mampu menarik perhatian Luhan.

Luhan melihat ke arah jam besar di sudut bandara itu, pukul 10:10 malam. Luhan buru-buru menyeret dua buah koper itu dan keluar dari bandara. Luhan segera menyetop taksi dan luhan sedikit shock melihat tampang pria India bertubuh besar yang agak menyeramkan. Luhan ketakutan. Ia terlihat seperti bocah hilang saat ini.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Luhan menunjukkan alamat rumah sewa nya, "Sir, can you go to this place?" tanya Luhan hati-hati. Supir taksi itu mengangguk, dan ia melajukan mobil nya dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Taksi hijau itu membelah jalanan India yang padatnya bukan main. Ini sudah malam, tapi kemacetan tidak ada akhirnya di sini. Di Beijing, macet pun tidak seperti ini! Mobil-mobil yang berlawanan arah sering terjadi dan membuat supir taksi itu mengerem mendadak, klakson-klakson berbunyi nyaring, seolah berlomba siapa yang paling keras. Luhan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, Oh Tuhan! Jalanan India benar-benar semerawut.

Setelah dua jam perjalanan yang menegangkan, Luhan akhirnya sampai di rumah sewa nya. Setelah membayar taxi-fare nya, Luhan segera turun dan masuk ke komplek rumah sewa itu. Lingkungan nya bahkan terlihat sedikit kumuh. Luhan masih lebih suka tinggal di rumah sewa nya di Seoul, bersih dan terawat.

Seorang wanita muda nan cantik dengan balutan kain sari warna hijau–pakaian tradisional india- menghampiri Luhan dan tersenyum lebar. Ia memberikan kunci rumah sewa nomor 02 itu kepada Luhan.

"Welcome In India, my name is Safiera Rathana Sharma." Ujar wanita itu, Luhan tersenyum dan menerima kunci itu, "by the way, I'm Luhan. Thank you." Ujar Luhan. Kemudian ia segera membuka pintu rumah sewa itu dan masuk.

Melihat kondisi rumah nya yang baru ini agak kotor, Luhan segera membersihkan semuanya dan menata ulang rumah itu hingga menjadi rumah yang cantik dan rapi. Pukul dua malam, Luhan baru selesai merapihkan semuanya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan segera mengirim e-mail kepada Ken dan Kyungsoo (untuk mengabarinya) lewat smartphone canggih yang diberikan SNBC untuknya.

"Selamat tidur, semuanya." gumam Luhan, kemudian ia memejamkan mata nya dan pergi tidur.

.

.

.

Luhan bangun tidur setelah matahari berada di puncak, sangat siang. "Hoaaamm! Selamat pagi!" teriak Luhan riang. Ia menggeliat, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Luhan segera melihat jam beker hello kitty yang sengaja ia bawa dan matanya seketika melotot, "Huaaa! Jam 12 siang? Astaga, pantas saja aku lapar." Pekik Luhan, ia mengusap-usap perutnya yang berbunyi.

Dengan secepat kilat, Luhan segera mandi dan bersiap-siap keluar rumah untuk mencari makanan. Setelah memasukkan buku note, dokumen pribadi, smartphone, voice recorder, kamera digital , semprotan merica dari Kyungsoo, sedikit snack dan dompetnya ke dalam backpack berwarna putih dengan gantungan hello kitty itu, Luhan segera mengalungkan kamera DSLR keluaran terbaru itu di leher nya. Luhan akhirnya sangat siap untuk bekerja sekaligus mencari makanan hari ini.

"Fighting, Luhan!"

.

.

.

Luhan berputar-putar di sekitar komplek rumah sewa nya, kondisinya cukup parah, kemiskinan sangat terlihat di sini. Luhan memotret jalan-jalan yang rusak, rumah-rumah yang kumuh dan anak-anak yang kurus tak terawat. Luhan menghampiri anak-anak itu dan menyapa mereka dengan ramah, tak lupa, ia memberi mereka beberapa snack.

Luhan yang sedang berjalan melihat sosok Safiera, "Safiera!" panggil Luhan. Safiera menoleh dan tersenyum, di tangannya terdapat banyak belanjaan. "Kau berbelanja?" tanya Luhan. Safiera mengangguk.

"Luhan, aku akan memasak makan malam dan sarapan setiap hari untuk penghuni rumah sewa. Jadi, tidak perlu khawatir, saat malam nanti kau kembali ke rumah sewa datanglah ke rumah utama no.1, rumah yang paling besar. Di sana para penghuni rumah sewa berkumpul."

"Terimakasih, mau kubantu?" tawar Luhan. Safiera menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Wanita India tidak dibantu oleh pria, kami mandiri." Ujarnya kemudian pergi setelah mengulas senyum untuk Luhan. Luhan mengingat kata-kata Safiera dengan baik, wanita India sangat mandiri.

Panasnya cuaca di India yang seperti api membara tak membuat Luhan menyerah, ia terus berjalan, mencoba mengenali lingkungan tempat ia tinggal. Luhan berhenti di antara dua belokan, pilih kanan atau kiri? Pikirnya.

"Kanan." Luhan akhrinya berjalan ke arah kanan, jalan nya lebih bagus daripada yang sebelah kiri. Luhan terus menyusuri jalan itu dan menyadari bahwa di film-film bollywood India adalah kebohongan. Realita di India adalah yang Luhan lihat saat ini. Kemiskinan dimana-mana. Kesenjangan sosial yang kentara dan polusi yang parah.

Luhan akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan megah yang berdiri dengan angkuh, pagar nya tinggi menjulang, temboknya berdiri dengan kokoh dan Luhan bisa melihat melalui celah pagar bahwa di dalam sana adalah sebuah mansion mewah yang sangat indah.

"Woahh! Bagus sekali!" gumam Luhan. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari satu hal lagi, lingkungan di sekitar mansion ini hidup dengan penuh kekurangan dan orang yang tinggal di mansion ini hidup lebih dari berkecukupan. Sangat berbanding terbalik. Lagi-lagi kesenjangan sosial.

"Siapa yang tinggal di dalam sana? Apakah artis? Pejabat, mungkinkah?" gumam Luhan penasaran. Namun, rasa penasaran itu sepertinya harus berhenti dulu karena perutnya benar-benar merengek kelaparan.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja selesai makan malam bersama Kris, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di ruang makan mansion ini. Kris langsung kembali ke ruang kerjanya, tentu saja dengan diikuti Chanyeol. Sehun mendecih, pasti Kris akan cepat tua. Setiap hari selalu bergulat dengan angka dan kurva-kurva tak menarik.

Jujur saja, Sehun bosan. Dia ingin keluar. Tanpa Baekhyun, tentu saja. Si manajer bermarga Byun itu selalu membuat telinga Sehun sakit, omelannya tentang kesehatan Sehun sangat memuakkan. Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan dokter yang akan merawatnya selama sebulan ke depan.

Smirk Sehun mengembang, ia segera mengambil kunci mobil Audi Locus yang tergeletak di meja. Kemudian, ia segera pergi ke garasi, melajukan mobilnya untuk mencari tempat yang mengasyikkan. Klub malam atau yah, semacamnya.

"Bersenang-senang sedikit di kota jelek ini mungkin tak masalah." Gumam Sehun.

.

.

.

Selesai makan malam, Luhan berbincang sebentar dengan beberapa penghuni komplek rumah sewa. Rata-rata mereka adalah wisatawan asing, peneliti, dan sisanya warga lokal. Luhan menghampiri Safiera, ia ingin bertanya tentang mansion yang dengan angkuh berdiri di antara kemiskinan di sekitarnya.

"Kau tau mansion itu? Mansion terdekat dari sini yang sangat megah, siapa pemiliknya?" tanya Luhan penasaran, sepertinya mengangkat topik tentang kesenjangan sosial juga cukup menarik.

"Oh, mansion itu! Aku dengar mansion itu selalu kosong, hanya beberapa kali di sewa oleh pengusaha kaya dari Eropa. Dan kudengar, pemilik mansion yang katanya sedang ada di dalam sana adalah pemilik perusahaan ke-tiga terbesar di dunia." Jelas Safiera. Luhan mencatatnya dengan baik di buku note nya. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih untuk makan malam dan penjelasannya, Luhan pamit untuk segera menjelajah ke wilayah yang lebih menantang.

Luhan naik taksi untuk pergi ke sebuah pasar tradisional yang terdekat. Luhan mengamati baik-baik wajah si supir taksi, ada perasaan takut ketika menyadari bahwa wajah supir taksi itu sangat garang ditambah lagi tubuh besarnya dipenuhi tatto.

"Pak, antarkan saya ke pasar tradisional terdekat." Ujar Luhan. Supir taksi itu tak menyahut, ia menelpon seseorang dan tertawa puas setelahnya.

Luhan seketika merinding, _"kenapa perasaanku tak enak?" _batin Luhan.

Setengah jam perjalanan, supir taksi itu tanpa berkata apapun menurunkan Luhan di depan sebuah gang yang sepi dan kumuh.

"Pak, apakah ini pasar tradisional nya? Kurasa bukan." Tanya Luhan. Tapi, si supir taksi langsung mengangguk, "Iya, di sini." Ujarnya. Luhan terkesiap, suara supir taksi itu menyeramkan.

"Tapi, ini sepi!" supir taksi itu tak menanggapi Luhan, kemudian, ia menghampiri segerombol preman. Luhan ingin kabur, tapi, jiwa jurnalis nya bangkit ketika melihat preman dan supir taksi itu berdialog, Luhan memotret nya. Meskipun tak mengerti apapun, Luhan cukup yakin jika mereka sedang bertransaksi, si preman memberi banyak uang pada si supir taksi.

Luhan selesai dengan urusan memotret nya, ia hendak melangkah pergi, namun, preman-preman itu langsung mencegatnya, "Hi, cute boy! Mau kemana, hah?" seringaian jelas terlihat di wajah preman-preman yang mengelilinginya, Luhan merasakan keringat mulai mengucur di pelipisnya. Oh, siapapun tolong Luhan!

"Mari bersenang-senang! Kami sudah membelimu!"

"Pasti tubuhmu nikmat, sayang!"

Luhan gemetar, meskipun bahasa Inggris preman-preman itu jauh dibawah standar, Luhan masih bisa mengerti apa yang mereka maksud. Luhan ingin menangis saja rasanya, tapi, ia teringat akan sesuatu.

_Luhannie, gunakan semprotan merica ini ya ketika ada yang mengganggu mu? Aku yakin ini ampuh! Bawa ini kemanapun._

"Sebentar! Aku punya hadiah untuk kalian." Teriak Luhan. Preman-preman itu berhenti tertawa dan menanti hadiah dari si manis ini. Luhan dengan cepat mengaduk-aduk backpack nya, mencari semprotan itu dan kemudian dengan gerakan cepat Luhan menyemprotkan bubuk merica itu ke mata preman bangsat itu.

"Rasakan ini, bodoh! Kau pikir aku murahan? Mati kalian!" teriak Luhan kesal. Preman-preman itu mengaduh kesakitan, mata mereka sangat panas seperti terbakar, dan Luhan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk segera kabur dari mereka.

Luhan berlari secepat mungkin, sejauh yang ia bisa. Tanpa arah dan tanpa tujuan, Luhan terus berlari, yang terpenting adalah ia selamat dari preman-preman bangsat itu. Dan Luhan berakhir di depan sebuah air mancur yang berdiri di pelataran sebuah hotel. Luhan duduk di tepian kolam air mancur itu dan menghela nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Sangat melelahkan berlari sejauh itu.

Luhan kemudian mengeluarkan buku note nya dan menuliskan kejadian barusan, "Perdagangan manusia. Supir taksi sialan!" teriak Luhan kesal, beberapa orang menoleh padanya dan tertawa melihat Luhan yang marah-marah seperti orang stress. Tapi, Luhan masih bersyukur karena ia selamat dari perdagangan manusia itu.

Luhan kembali memasukkan buku note nya ketika melihat sebuah mobil Audi Locus merah-hitam melintas dengan elegan. "Ckck, di negara miskin seperti ini pun yang kaya pasti tetap kaya." Gumam Luhan. Ia mengecek smartphone yang sialanya mati karena habis baterai.

"Ck! Dimana aku, hah? Hei, ponsel ayoo menyala sayang!" teriak Luhan kepada smartphone nya itu. Luhan benar-benar tidak tau dimana dirinya.

"Apa aku harus menginap di hotel ini? Ini sudah malam." Luhan akhirnya beranjak dan memutuskan untuk check in di hotel ini. Setidaknya, Luhan punya banyak uang saku dari SNBC dan lagipula, dari nilai Won (mata uang Korea Selatan) ke Rupee (mata uang India), sangat mahal. Jadi, membawa sedikit Won saja bisa jadi banyak di India.

Luhan memesan kamar hotel yang paling murah, hitung-hitung untuk berhemat. Setelah mendapatkan kuncinya, Luhan segera men-charge smartphone nya itu dan keluar kamar lagi dengan backpack yang setia bertengger di punggung nya dan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya. Tidak asyik jika tidak menjelajahi hotel yang cukup mewah ini.

Luhan tertarik dengan sebuah banner "Hot Night at Spasso Club and Lounge". Cukup menarik. "Oh, pasti ini nightlife di India! Aku harus datang. Nightlife adalah hal yang asyik untuk dibahas."

Luhan masuk ke dalam Spasso Club. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan masuk ke dalam sebuah club malam. Suasana nya sangat ramai, musik ber temaerotisme diputar, gadis-gadis sexy meliukkan badan mereka dengan lincah di lantai dansa, dan hiburan striptease pun ternyata ada di India.

Setelah meminta izin pada staff Spasso Club untuk memotret, Luhan akhirnya berhasil mengabadikan bagaimana kehidupan malam di India yang berkelas. Kemudian, Luhan duduk di bar, memesan segelas air putih.

Tiba-tiba saja, pandangan Luhan terpaku pada sosok pria tampan di sebelahnya. Luhan tidak yakin ia pernah melihatnya dimana, tapi, Luhan merasa pernah melihat wajah rupawan pria ini. _Dimana aku melihatnya? _

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu gadis bodoh." Ujar pria itu. Mata birunya menatap Luhan dengan tajam, membuat Luhan terpesona. Sungguh, mata biru itu berhasil menariknya dalam sebuah dimensi tak bernama selama beberapa detik. Namun, mengingat pria itu mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah gadis bodoh. Tentu saja, Luhan kesal dan tak tinggal diam.

"Excuse me, sir. But, I'm not a girl, I'm manly man!" teriak Luhan penuh penegasan. Pria di depannya ini mendecih, "Manly man? Hoho! Take a mirror please." Ujarnya dengan nada meremehkan. Ugh, jika Luhan orang yang temperamental sudah dipastikan pria ini ia hajar.

"Shut up, please!" Luhan mendengus kesal dan meminum air putihnya. Pria itu tertawa dan mengoceh dalam bahasa yang sangat Luhan hapal. Bahasa Korea!

"Oh my God, kau orang korea? Huaaaa! Senangnya bisa bertemu denganmu! Aku Luhan!" teriak Luhan kegirangan, ia langsung menjabat tangan pria itu yang disambut tatapan geli pria itu. Hell, katanya manly man? Kenapa seperti fangirl begini?

Pria itu menepis tangan Luhan, "Menggelikan sekali." Luhan tak peduli lagi dengan sikap menyebalkan pria itu. Bertemu dengan orang yang satu negara dengannya saja, Luhan sangat bersyukur!

"Oh, hei! Siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan ceria. Pria itu menuangkan segelas Vodka dengan tingkat alkohol paling tinggi dan memberikannya pada Luhan, "Satu gelas untuk satu pertanyaan."

Luhan agak ragu ketika memegang gelas itu, tapi, demi berkenalan dengan pria ini, Luhan akan melakukan apapun. Luhan akhirnya meminum Vodka itu dan mengesampingkan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia patuhi.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Luhan, menggelikan sekali tingkahnya. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun agak heran kenapa Luhan ini tidak mengenal dirinya, harusnya jika Luhan orang Korea Luhan mengenalnya. _Sehun Alexander pembalap F1 yang tampan. Sehun Alexander model seksi. Sehun Alexander bintang iklan terpopuler. _Harusnya, atau setidaknya Luhan mengenal dirinya dengan salah satu predikat diatas.

"Sehun." Jawab pria bernama Sehun itu dengan datar. Luhan tersenyum kemudian meminum segelas Vodka lagi, ia mulai merasa tubuhnya melayang. "Kenapa kau di India?"

"Ada urusan."

"Hik..hik..urusan…apppahh?" tanya Luhan dengan tubuh yang sudah mulai memasuki zona bahaya. Kemudian, Luhan meraih botol Vodka itu dan menenggaknya langsung.

Dan Voila! Luhan tiba-tiba tertawa cekikikan seperti nenek lampir, ia mendekati Sehun dan duduk di pangkuanya, "Hihihihi…ahjussi, tampan sekali! Muaaaachh.." Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun dan kemudian ambruk.

"Hahhh, dasar gila!" Sehun mendesah frustasi, apa-apaan sih orang asing ini? main cium seenaknya!

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan yang pingsan, tak peduli ia jatuh. Dan sedetik kemudian, Luhan bangun lagi, menari-nari, berputar layaknya penari ballet dan menatap Sehun dengan menggoda, "Sir, wanna dance with me?"

Sehun bersumpah, tatapan itu sangat sexy. Ya, Tuhan! Sehun bahkan mulai merasakan bagian selatan tubuhnya menegang ketika melihat Luhan yang meliuk-liuk bagai penari erotis.

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan, "Berhentilah, bodoh!" dan Luhan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Daripada mengganggu pengunjung lain, Sehun memutuskan untuk menggendong Luhan dan membawanya ke dalam president suite room yang sudah ia booking.

Sehun melemparkan Luhan ke ranjang dan mengamati tubuh kecil nya dengan seksama, "Ckck, lucu sekali." Gumam Sehun, kemudian, ia dikagetkan oleh Luhan yang kembali bangun. Luhan menungging di atas kasur, tatapannya memelas dan haus akan belaian kasih sayang.

"Meoww..meoww..meoww"

Sehun mendecak kesal, "Oh, Astaga! Dia aneh sekali. Kucing? Oh, god." Sehun kembali memegang tangan Luhan dan saat itu juga Luhan ambruk.

"Setiap aku menyentuhnya dia jatuh tertidur. Tapi, jika kulepas, kenapa dia menjelma jadi makhluk-makhluk aneh?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap surai caramel Luhan, "Sepertinya, aku harus selalu menyentuhmu agar kau tenang. Merepotkan sekali!"

Sehun maupun Luhan mengakhiri malam itu dengan tertidur di atas satu ranjang dan tangan yang saling bertautan. Menggenggam erat satu sama lain seolah tak ingin saling melepaskan.

.

.

.

**-TBC or END?-**

**makasih ya yang udah review kemarin..gue hargai bgt..oh ya, ini sedikit terinspirasi dari master sun. WAJIB REVIEW YA! Soalnya itu motivasi gue buat lanjutin**

**Thanks and sorry for typos..maapin ye kalau typo bertebaran..**


	3. Chapter 3: Sehun's confusion

**Tittle : Somewhere We Only Know**

**Minor- Tittle : (I Love You, My Racer!)**

**Casts : Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Kyungsoo and etc**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Fluff and etc**

**Rating : T-M**

**Length : Series**

**(HunHan/KrisHan/BaekHun and etc)**

**Note: SELAMAT MEMBACA, Mina-san! Ini ff pertama KatKat, panggil gue Iren atau KatKat ya, jangan thor! Gue kan ga ngeluarin petir hehehe. WAJIB REVIEW yeee? Ga ada review jadi ga ada motivasi buat lanjut..seriusan kemaren yang view banyak banget tapi yg review cuma sedikit T,T jangan jadi siders please... review minimal 20 baru dilanjut.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar president suite yang mewah ini, menerpa wajah tenang Luhan yang mulai terusik oleh sinar jingga itu. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba mengumpulkan semua nyawanya yang sudah berkelana di alam mimpi.

"Sudah pagi? Eh…aku dimana?" bingung Luhan, matanya menatap ke langit-langit kamar hotel itu. Luhan tersadar, ini bukan kamar hotel yang ia booking semalam.

"Ekhm." Sebuah dehaman mengagetkan Luhan. Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara dan mata nya seketika membelalak ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sehun berdiri di hadapannya, topless. Di pinggangnya terlilit handuk putih yang menutupi bagian privasi nya, dan tubuhnya yang ber abs itu dipenuhi sisa-sisa tetesan air. Luhan mematung. Demi bumi dan seluruh isinya, Luhan mengagumi kesempurnaan tubuh pria ini. Dia pria sejati.

"Kau, pergilah!" perintah Sehun dengan wajah datar. Luhan mendecak kesal, diusir seperti tadi membuatnya seperti orang tidak bermartabat.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Sehun kesal, "Hei, teman sebangsa! Kau kasar sekali sih mengusirku seperti itu? Setidaknya kau bisa menjelaskan dulu kenapa aku bisa di sini."

Sehun dengan santai menuju lemari pakaian dan melepas handuk itu, sontak saja Luhan langsung membalikkan badannya agar tak memandangi Sehun yang seenak jidat mengganti bajunya itu.

Sehun memakai _polo shirt_ hitam nya sembari menyeringai ketika menyadari tindakan Luhan, "Membalikkan badan saat melihat tubuhku dengan wajah memerah seperti itu, apakah kau seorang gadis, Luhan?"

Luhan menggeram kesal. Sehun ini sangat suka meremehkannya, _teman sebangsa macam apa dia?_

"Terserah kau."

Sehun sudah selesai mengganti baju, ia melihat backpack Luhan yang tergeletak di sofa, ia mengambilnya dan kemudian melemparkannya pada Luhan dengan kasar. "Pergi dari kamarku dan bawa rongsokan itu." Melihat perlakuan Sehun yang begitu menyebalkan, Luhan menjadi geram.

"Hei, kau menyebalkan sekali sih!" gerutu Luhan, ia memungut tas nya. Sehun menyeringai, "Kau atau aku yang menyebalkan, huh? Orang sepertimu yang sangat aneh. Semalam aku kedatangan banyak tamu berkat dirimu." Sindir Sehun. Luhan seketika membulatkan matanya ke ukuran maksimal.

"Ma..maksudmu aku mabuk semalam?" tanya Luhan takut-takut. Sehun mengangguk, "Ya."

Luhan memukul kepalanya sendiri menyadari kebodohan dirinya yang mengesampingkan hal spesial itu, tatapannya kemudian beralih pada Sehun, seketika emosinya mendidih mengingat kejadian dimana Sehun menyuruhnya meminum Vodka. Luhan mendesis kesal, "Pasti kau sengaja membuatku mabuk kan? Dasar sialan!" teriak Luhan kesal.

"Dengar ya, yang semalam menyetujui persyaratan adalah dirimu. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku. Menyingkirlah, manusia aneh!"

Luhan membenahi backpack nya kemudian turun dari ranjang dan tanpa sepatah katapun ia pergi dari kamar Sehun menuju ke kamarnya. Di setiap langkahnya menuju kamar, mulut Luhan terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk si pria menyebalkan, Sehun.

"Sial! Sial! Hah, percuma bertemu teman sebangsa jika perilaku dia seperti anjing liar yang tak punya sopan santun!"

.

.

.

Di kamarnya, Sehun tersenyum seperti orang bodoh setelah berhasil mencuri paspor milik si cantik, Luhan. Sehun terus mengamati foto Luhan di paspor nya itu, "Orang aneh." Komentar Sehun. Kemudian, ia melempar paspor itu ke kolong ranjang dengan asal. _Tak berguna,_ pikir Sehun. Dan yah, memang kenyataannya Sehun hanya orang kurang kerjaan yang mencuri paspor milik Luhan.

Sehun mengecek iPhone 6 Plus yang ia abaikan sejak kemarin. Voila! Hasilnya, 57 panggilan tak terjawab dan 48 pesan yang belum terbaca. Dan semua itu bersumber dari satu kontak, Byun Baekhyun. Sehun tertawa kecil membaca pesan-pesan dari Baekhyun.

_'__Sehun Alexander, dimana kau, hah?' _

_'__Kau pergi kemana, bocah tengik?' _

_ '__Ini sudah malam, bodoh! Dimana kau?'_

_ '__Bocah labil, dimana dirimu, hah? Jangan membuatku pusing"_

_ '__Heh! Dimana sih dirimu? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau diculik ya?'_

_ '__Sehunnie, eodiga? T,T' 'T_T, cepat pulang!'_

_ '__Sehun….kau dimana?' 'Aku mencarimu sekarang, kau dimana?'_

Sehun mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk membalas 48 pesan itu. Senyuman tak pudar dari wajahnya, Baekhyun selalu memperhatikannya dan Sehun sangat menyukai itu.

_'__Mengkhawatirkanku, hyung? Aku di hotel Spasso kamar no.101'_

Sehun melempar ponsel nya ke kasur dan berbaring di sofa sembari menikmati sarapan pagi nya yang diantarkan pelayan beberapa saat yang lalu. Lima belas menit kemudian, bel pintu kamar Sehun berdering berkali-kali. Sehun mendecak kesal, "Ck! Layanan kamarnya tidak sabaran sekali!" gerutunya sembari membukakan pintu. Sehun agak terkejut, itu Luhan! Bukan layanan kamar. Luhan versi galak lah yang ada di hadapan Sehun saat ini. Ia berkacak pinggang, bibirnya terus mengumpat dalam bahasa mandarin, dan tak lupa mata rusa nya itu menatap Sehun dengan ganas.

"Kembalikan paspor ku!" pinta Luhan. Sehun memasang wajah sedatar mungkin, "Paspor mu? Aku tidak memilikinya."

"Oh, benarkah? Lalu, kenapa paspor ku hilang setelah aku bermalam bersamamu?" tanya Luhan sinis. Dagu nya diangkat tinggi-tinggi dan mata nya tak sekalipun menunjukkan keramahan.

"Dengar ya, aku paling tidak suka berurusan dengan orang seperti mu."

Luhan mendengus kesal, ia hampir menangis saking kesalnya, "_Orang sepertimu_ yang bagaimana, Sehun? Aku tidak tau apa salahku hingga kau datang ke kehidupanku dan merendahkan ku begitu saja. Aku hanya ingin paspor ku kembali, hanya itu!" teriak Luhan marah. Mata nya semakin berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan air mata.

"Kau ingin menangis? Cengeng."

Luhan benar-benar naik pitam, ia menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun dan mengobrak-abrik ranjang, laci serta lemari untuk mencari paspornya. Namun, Luhan tak menemukan paspornya.

"Kau menyembunyikannya kan?" tuding Luhan. Sehun hanya menyeringai, "Menurutmu, apa ada guna nya menyembunyikan paspor mu? Orang sepertimu bukan apa-apa untukku."

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja! Jujur, aku kecewa mengenalmu. Kau membuatku selalu sial!" Luhan hendak beranjak pergi, namun, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan mendorong tubuh Luhan ke atas kasur.

"Yaa! Kenapa kau mendorongku, hah?" teriak Luhan kesal, ia hendak bangkit lagi namun, Sehun sudah mengunci tubuhnya. Luhan terkungkung di bawah Sehun. Terhipnotis oleh mata biru Sehun yang menatap Luhan dengan tajam dan intens.

"Minggir bodoh!" Luhan memberontak, ia berusaha mendorong Sehun dari atas tubuhnya. Namun, Sehun tetap mematung, menatap Luhan dengan sangat intens, seolah-olah Luhan adalah titik fokus dunia nya.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti kata _minggir?_" protes Luhan, ia sekuat tenaga berusaha mendorong Sehun, namun, tenaga nya tak sebanding dengan Sehun yang dengan muda meredam perlawanan nya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun lagi-lagi hanya mengamati kedua manik mata Luhan.

"Bagaimana jika aku menemukan paspor mu? Apa yang akan kauberikan untukku?" bisik Sehun, tepat di telinga Luhan. Luhan merinding, bulu roma nya meremang seketika. Suara berat nan seksi itu begitu lembut menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu dan aku akan mengurus pasporku sendiri ke kedutaan"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Butuh biaya dan kau tau? Birokrasi di India sangat buruk. Butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan paspor yang baru."

Luhan mendecih, "Memangnya kau punya satelit apa hingga bisa menemukan paspor ku? Atau kau yang sengaja menyembunyikannya?"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, bibir nya mengecup telinga Luhan dan menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan, "Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau." Bisik Sehun. Luhan membeku. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Aroma parfum _Acqua di Gio by Giorgio Armani_ yang begitu maskulin menyapa indra penciuman Luhan, membuatnya terpana. Lagi-lagi, Luhan dengan suka rela mengakui bahwa Sehun adalah sosok pria yang hampir sempurna. dan akan menjadi sempurna jika saja sikapnya tidak menyebalkan.

"Terserah kau, aku harus pergi jadi minggir dari atas tubuhku!" bentak Luhan. Sehun tidak juga menuruti perkataan Luhan, "Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana, hmm?"

Luhan rasanya ingin mencakar wajah bak pangeran itu, seringainya itu demi apapun adalah seringai paling menyebalkan yang pernah Luhan lihat. "Aku tidak main-main, minggirlah!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun mengecup telinga Luhan sekali lagi, "Aku ingin memperkosamu, kau menggairahkan dan sexy, sayang." Bisik Sehun. Mata Luhan langsung membulat ke ukuran maksimal, ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Oh, tidak! Luhan tidak ingin keperjakaannya hilang di tangan pria menyebalkan ini.

"Sehun, kau bisa minggir atau memilih jalan kekerasan." Ancam Luhan tak main-main. Luhan serius dengan ancamannya, ia bisa menghajar Sehun dengan jurus Wushu yang ia pelajari saat kecil dulu. _Satu lawan satu, aku akan melumpuhkanmu, _batin Luhan.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Tubuhmu." Ucap Sehun dengan seduktif. Luhan kali ini tak main-main lagi, ia langsung menendang perut Sehun hingga pria itu terjungkal ke lantai, Luhan tidak berhenti sampai di situ, ia menonjok pelipis dan pipi Sehun hingga babak belur.

"Bajingan pemerkosa! Ahjussi mesum! Sialan kau hidung belang!" teriak Luhan penuh emosi. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah memukul Sehun sampai berdarah.

"Lu..han, a..ku hanya..ber..can.." belum selesai Sehun mengutarkan kalimatnya, ia sudah pingsan di tempat. Luhan tertawa, "Pingsan? Mati sekalian! Kau merendahkanku, kau mencuri paspor ku, kau bahkan mau memperkosaku! Neraka menunggumu, Sehun!" teriak Luhan emosi. Ia benar-benar jengah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sehun. Ia hanya butuh paspor nya dan wussshhh ia akan menghilang seperti angin. Tapi, pria bernama Sehun ini malah membuatnya kesal setengah mati dan mempermainkan emosinya sesuka hati.

BRAKK

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, seorang lelaki manis dengan kaos polkadot dan jeans biru muda itu langsung menjerit, "Oh My God! What are you doing?"

Luhan berdiri dan menunjuk Sehun yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya dengan darah di hidung dan bibirnya, "Dia! Dia akan memperkosaku jadi aku memukulnya." Jelas Luhan dalam bahasa Korea karena pastilah lelaki ini adalah orang Korea. Terlihat sekali dari perawakannya yang mungil dan mata sipit nya yang ber-eyeliner.

"Kau sudah melukai, Sehun-ku! Jangan harap kau lolos, pria cantik!" ujarnya dengan sinis. Luhan bahkan tertawa kecil, _cantik katanya? Harusnya dia berkaca dulu! Dia juga cantik._

"Kau siapanya pria brengsek ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku Baekhyun dan jangan harap kau bisa lolos, brengsek." Luhan tercekat, sepertinya ia tertimpa masalah besar. Ia tidak tau Sehun siapa, dari keluarga mana ia berasal. Oh, jika Sehun adalah putra perdana menteri atau pengusaha, matilah Luhan!

"Aku Luhan, bukan brengsek. Dan satu lagi, aku memukulnya sampai pingsan karena dia mencuri pasporku dan hendak memperkosaku. Itu wajar, tau!" ucap Luhan, ia berusaha sekeras mungkin membela dirinya. Namun, Baekhyun tak menanggapi, ia segera menelpon beberapa bodyguard agar segera menuju ke tempat ini.

"Kumohon, jangan jebloskan aku ke penjara!" mohon Luhan, matanya berkaca-kaca, menatap Baekhyun dengan memelas. Jika dirinya sampai berakhir di penjara, tamatlah hidupnya.

"Kau melukai Sehun. Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya dan kau berani melukainya hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Kau bersalah, brengsek."

Luhan menunduk dalam-dalam, perasaan bersalah menyergap hatinya. Tapi, kenapa selalu dirinya yang disalahkan? Kenapa? Luhan sudah cukup menderita karena masa lalu nya, Luhan sudah cukup merasakan rasa bersalah yang menahun bagai penyakit kronis. Luhan sudah cukup dibebani rasa bersalah yang tak berakar. Tak melakukan kesalahan apapun, namun rasa bersalah mendekam di hatinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Dalam satu helaan nafas, Luhan meluapkan semua emosinya yang sudah terpendam dalam waktu yang lama, "Kau dan dia juga tidak tau apapun tentangku. Kau tidak tau apapun tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya dan kau menyalahkanku? Kau pikir aku belum puas menanggung rasa bersalah hampir setengah usiaku? Jangan berani-berani menyalahkanku, karena di sini aku melindungi diriku sendiri!"

Tak berselang lama, lima bodyguard dengan tubuh gagah dan paras khas pria ras kaukasoid memasuki kamar hotel itu dan sesuai dengan perintah Baekhyun, dua orang bodyguard menangkap Luhan dan memborgol tangannya.

"Hei! Ini penahanan tak resmi, brengsek!" jerit Luhan ketika bodyguard itu mengangkat tubuhnya bagai mengangkat sekarung beras.

Baekhyun mengabaikan Luhan, "Ian, kau dan Ivanov, urus dia." Titah Baekhyun pada bodyguard asal Rusia itu. Ian maupun Ivanov mengangguk dan membawa Luhan.

Luhan terus meronta-ronta. Tapi, apa daya, dua pria ini sangat besar dan perlawanan apapun tak akan berarti. Ivanov memasukkan Luhan ke dalam van hitam yang sangat tertutup, tak ada celah sedikitpun untuk meloloskan diri.

_Oh, Tuhan! Tamatlah aku._

.

.

.

**_Davidson Delhi Mansion._**

Sore hari, Sehun baru saja tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali sebelum kesadarannya terkumpul. _Sial!_. Sehun memekik dalam hati, tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Sehun mengerinyitkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Dan bayangan wajah Luhan melintas di pikirannya. _Dimana dia?_

Sebuah pukulan kecil tiba-tiba mendarat di dahi Sehun, "Yaah! Sehun Alexander! Apa yang kau lakukan di Hotel Spasso, hah? Mencoba untuk kabur? Jelaskan padaku!" dan teriakan itu, Sehun sangat hapal. Siapa lagi jika bukan Byun Baekhyun?

"Hyung, itu bukan urusanmu." Baekhyun mendecak kesal mendengar penuturan Sehun, "Yang menjadi urusanmu adalah urusanku juga, bodoh! Pokoknya segala hal yang menyangkut dirimu adalah urusanku." Teriak Baekhyun. Sehun menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, teriakan Baekhyun benar-benar dahsyat.

"Hyung, jangan laporkan pada Kris, kumohon." Pinta Sehun, ia sungguh tidak ingin berurusan dengan Kris yang pasti akan menceramahinya selama 24 jam non-stop. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengusap rambut Sehun dengan lembut, "Baiklah. Tapi, kau harus makan ok?"

Sehun mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya saat Baekhyun menyuapkan sesendok bubur. "Dokter Rajeev bilang, kau harus menjaga kondisi tubuhmu jika ingin cepat pulih. Jangan terlalu banyak melakukan aktivitas, tulang rusukmu akan bergeser lagi." Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, lalu, ia mengecup pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Hyung, saranghae."

Baekhyun terenyak, ini bukan kali pertama Sehun mengatakannya. Baekhyun memang mencintai Sehun dalam artian yang berbeda, tapi, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mencintai Sehun dalam konteks itu. Hati nya hanya untuk seseorang yang ia cintai setengah mati. Meskipun, orang itu tak pernah melirik nya sekalipun, Baekhyun tetap mencintainya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba meraih sesuatu di atas meja dan memberikannya pada Sehun, "Oh, Sehunnie! Aku lupa sesuatu. Ini, bodyguard menemukan ini di kolong ranjang hotel. Paspor Luhan yang menghajarmu. Ckck, ternyata bukan dia yang memulai, kau yang memulainya, Hun."

Sehun mengambil paspor itu, "Dia dimana, hyung?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka lelaki semanis Luhan bisa menghajar nya hingga terkapar tak berdaya. Yah, meskipun faktanya, jika saja Sehun tega untuk melawan Luhan, Sehun yakin Luhan lah yang babak belur, bahkan lebih parah.

"Dia di menara II, bodyguard menahannya. Kau harus minta maaf padanya, kau yang memulai. Dan dia juga harus minta maaf padamu, dia membuatmu Sehun-ku sakit."

Sehun menyeringai, sepertinya ia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Hyung, aku akan menemuinya saat sudah sembuh. Rawat dia dengan baik." pinta Sehun dengan puppy eyes yang lucu. Baekhyun terkekeh geli, tapi diam-diam ia juga merasa beruntung. Di luar sana Sehun adalah manusia dingin, tak ada yang bisa melihat sisi Sehun yang manja seperti ini. Karena, hanya Baekhyun lah yang bisa membuat Sehun menunjukkan seluruh sisi dirinya.

"Baiklah, Sehunnie. Kalau itu yang kau mau, aku akan menyuruh bodyguard merawatnya."

Dua hari kemudian, Luhan masih mendekam di salah satu kamar di menara itu. Ia enggan untuk menyentuh makanan lezat yang telah disediakan barang sedikitpun. _Pasti ada racunnya,_ pikir Luhan. Rasa lapar dan dahaga yang Luhan rasakan tidak lagi menjadi masalah utama, ia tak peduli jika mati sekalipun. Tapi, yang Luhan pikirkan sejak ia ditahan di sini adalah, _Dimana aku? Bagaimana caraku untuk keluar dari sini?_

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, Sehun yang terlihat fresh dengan balutan kemeja hitam dan celana jeans putih masuk ke dalam kamar –atau penjara, bagi Luhan. Senyum miring nya mengembang dengan lebar di wajah rupawan nya itu, namun, mata nya tiba-tiba berkilat marah saat melihat hidangan makanan dan minuman yang tak tersentuh sedikitpun sejak dua hari yang lalu. Bahkan, sebagian sudah masuk tempat sampah.

Rahang Sehun mengeras ketika melihat Luhan yang terduduk lemah di dekat jendela, "Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu, hah?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tersenyum masam, "Kau pasti meracuni nya kan?" tuding Luhan. Sehun mendecak kesal, tak habis pikir kenapa pikiran Luhan terhadap dirinya selalu buruk.

"Ok, aku tau! Aku tau kau menganggapku jahat sejak aku berniat memperkosamu. Tapi, Luhan, Aku bersumpah, saat itu aku hanya bercanda. Aku benar-benar tidak ada niat untuk melakukan itu padamu." Jelas Sehun, ia menatap Luhan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku minta maaf…atas awal kita yang buruk." Lirih Sehun dengan tulus. Luhan tak mudah percaya, bisa saja orang dihadapannya ini adalah anggota gembong teroris, penyelundup senjata atau kartel narkoba.

"Kau pikir, aku bisa percaya begitu saja? Keluarkan aku dari tempat ini!"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Setidaknya, makan dulu. Kau lemah begitu." Ujar Sehun, ia segera menghubungi pelayan untuk untuk mengantarkan makanan baru untuk Luhan.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan menghidangkan berpuluh-puluh macam hidangan yang sangat mewah dan sudah pasti lezat. Luhan hanya diam, tak ingin menyentuh makanan itu sedikit pun.

"Luhan, ayolah! Makan." Perintah Sehun. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mau makan. Oh ya, kau tau? Di India banyak rakyat miskin, kenapa kau tak bagikan saja makanan itu? Aku tak butuh makanan apapun."

Sehun menggeram, Luhan sangat keras kepala. "Aku akan menuruti apapun permintaanmu jika kau makan."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh selidik, "Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk, "Ya. Apapun."

Luhan bersorak, ia langsung melahap beberapa jenis hidangan makanan dan minuman. Bohong sekali jika Luhan tidak merasa kelaparan.

"Kau kelaparan ya?" tanya Sehun, ia menatap Luhan yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Luhan yang mulutnya penuh dengan makanan hanya mengangguk saja.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka, Byun Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa beberapa potong pakaian untuk Luhan. "Hi, Luhan! Aku membawakanmu baju ganti, mandilah." Ujar Baekhyun dengan lembut, Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan sinis. Baekhyun telah membuat hatinya kembali berguncang, Baekhyun telah membuat Luhan mengingat masa lalunya dan membuat Luhan terkurung di sini. Luhan benar-benar tidak menyukai Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau baik sekali pada orang yang telah kau sebut brengsek?" tanya Luhan sinis. Baekhyun menunduk dan air matanya menetes, "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku minta maaf Luhan."

Sehun menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, dan menenangkannya. Ia paling tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun menangis. "Luhan, kau membuatnya menangis. Kau bersalah."

Luhan membeku, hatinya terasa ditusuk pedang tajam, lagi-lagi ia bersalah. Luhan trauma akan kata-kata itu. Kemudian, dengan satu hentakan, Luhan membanting gelas kaca yang dipegangnya hingga pecah berkeping-keping, ia menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan amarah.

"Kenapa, hah? Kenapa lagi-lagi aku yang salah? Cukup! Jangan pernah katakan hal seperti itu di depanku. Kalian tidak tau apapun tentangku! Aku tidak bersalah!" teriak Luhan, ia jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dipenuhi serpihan kaca. Luhan menunduk, air mata nya menetes dengan perlahan. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat luka di masa lalu nya mulai terbuka lebar kembali. Hanya dengan dua patah kata, trauma itu kembali menghantui Luhan.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan pernah mau bertemu dengan kalian berdua lagi. Biarkan aku pergi."

.

.

.

Luhan benar-benar merasa hidupnya berakhir. Hanya karena membuat Baekhyun menangis, Si sialan Sehun itu benar-benar mengurungnya sekarang. Bahkan, Luhan mulai pesimis, ia tak akan pernah bisa keluar dari sini. Kini, Luhan hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu dan menggedor bahkan menendangnya terus menerus.

"Woyyy! Bodoh, bangsat, sialan! Siapapun kalian, buka pintunya!" teriak Luhan. Ia sudah tidak tahan terkurung di tempat ini. Masih banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan di India selain diam di kamar ini layaknya orang bodoh.

"Heol! Sehun sialan, buka pintunya! Bacon bodoh, buka pintunya!" Luhan menendang-nendang pintu itu dengan frustasi. Berharap semoga saja pintu itu runtuh dalam satu tendangan.

"Aku harus mencari cara!" seru Luhan. Kemudian, mata Luhan menatap jendela kamar itu. Voila! Kabur lewat jendela, batin Luhan. Namun, nyali Luhan jadi ciut saat ia membuka jendela kamar itu. Bagaimana tidak? Menara ini cukup tinggi dan dibawah sana adalah kolam renang. Luhan seketika merutuki dirinya, _harusnya aku belajar berenang sejak kecil._

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul, Luhan melepaskan seprai dan tirai dari tempatnya, kemudian, ia mengikatkan kedua benda itu dan menyambungnya dengan dua buah handuk yang tersedia. Setelah selesai menyambung kain-kain yang berubah menjadi seutas tali panjang itu, Luhan berpikir sejenak.

"Oh, ikatkan ke kaki ranjang!" seru Luhan, ia langsung mengikatkan seutas tali buatan nya itu ke kaki ranjang.

Setelah mengikat tali itu, Luhan melongok ke luar jendela, "Baiklah, meskipun tali ini hanya seperempat menara, aku tak peduli. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus keluar dari sini."

.

.

.

Setelah menghadiri pertemuan dengan beberapa pengusaha India yang ingin bekerja sama dengan Davidson Group, Kris langsung pulang ke mansion. Lalu lintas di India yang sangat padat dan bising membuat otaknya butuh refreshing sejenak. Backyard dengan kolam dan bunga-bunga yang wangi sepertinya pilihan yang baik, pikir Kris.

Di ruang kerja nya yang didominasi warna hitam ini, Kris tengah membaca beberapa proposal pengajuan kerja sama, namun, otaknya yang jenuh membuat Kris tak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Chanyeol, pastikan Sehun tetap berada di dalam pengawasan Baekhyun dan pastikan Sehun baik-baik saja. Setelah itu, kau bisa istirahat." Perintah Kris. Kemudian ia membuka jas Gucci hitamnya dan melepas dasinya.

Chanyeol yang mengerti bahwa Kris membutuhkan istirahat segera mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi Tuan setelah memastikan Sehun baik-baik saja."

Kris tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol, "Terimakasih sudah bekerja dengan baik. Oh ya, sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu, panggil aku Kris. Kita pernah jadi teman saat SMP loh."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Baiklah, Kris. Tapi, hanya saat kita sedang tidak bekerja." Ujarnya kemudian pergi dari hadapan Kris.

Kris segera berdiri di depan kaca berbingkai kayu ek yang berplitur yang diletakkan di sudut ruang kerjanya. Ia segera mengacak rambut blonde nya yang tertata sangat rapi itu, _sedikit bergaya muda tak apalah, _pikir Kris.

Setelah meminta dibuatkan jus orange kesukaannya, Kris berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak, menuju ke taman belakang yang sangat indah. Sepanjang jalan setapak, beberapa pelayan wanita menyapanya dengan ramah dan Kris tersenyum pada mereka, membuat jantung mereka hampir meledak. Kris merasa dirinya cukup ramah, namun, ia masih sering membaca artikel bahwa ia dan Sehun adalah Davidson's Ice Prince. Jika Sehun dijuluki Ice Prince, silahkan saja, karena itu kenyataan. Tapi bagi, Kris, itu agak mengganggu.

_Wajahku memang dingin, tapi ada sejuta kehangatan dalam diriku, _Kris selalu mengatakan itu pada dirinya sendiri saat ada orang yang menganggapnya sangat dingin.

Sepuluh menit lamanya Kris berbaring di atas rerumputan yang tak jauh dari kolam renang itu. Pikirannya yang sudah mulai tenang tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh, seorang lelaki manis yang begelantungan di seutas tali yang hanya mencapai seperempat menara.

"Oh, Shit!"

.

.

.

Luhan sudah sampai di ujung tali, tubuhnya tiba-tiba gemetar ketakutan, di bawah sana adalah kolam yang cukup dalam, Luhan benar-benar tidak yakin dirinya akan selamat setelah melompat dari ketinggian ini ke kolam itu. Tapi, ingin kembali ke atas pun rasanya tidak mungkin, bagaimanapun hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, ia bisa kabur.

Luhan menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, berdoa pada Tuhan agar ia selamat, "Aku pasti selamat."

Dan kemudian, dalam hitungan ketiga. Luhan melompat, ia terjun bebas, membiarkan gravitasi menariknya dan menjatuhkannya di dalam kolam renang itu. Mata Luhan terpejam dengan erat dan ketika tubuhnya masuk ke dalam air, nafasnya tersendat.

_Kumohon, tolong aku!_ Jerit Luhan di dalam hatinya. Tangan dan kaki nya terus meronta-ronta, mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dari dalam air.

Permohonan Luhan terkabul, sepasang lengan kekar milik Kris memeluk tubuhnya dan membawanya keluar dari air. Samar-samar Luhan dapat melihat wajah pria yang tak dikenalnya itu, ia sangat tampan.

Kris terlihat panik, ia mengelus pipi Luhan pelan, "Bertahanlah, aku akan menolongmu." Namun, belum sempat Kris menggendong Luhan, Luhan sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan sigap, Kris segera menekan-nekan dada Luhan, ia membuka mulut Luhan dan mentransfer udara untuk Luhan melalui mulutnya. "Kumohon, bertahanlah." Bisik Kris. Ia terus memberikan nafas buatan untuk Luhan.

"Uhukk..uhukk." Luhan terbatuk, ia memuntahkan air yang tertelan. Mata nya yang semula terpejam mulai terbuka, menatap sendu wajah penyelamat nya dan saat itu juga Luhan terenyak, degup jantungnya berlomba dengan aliran darahnya yang cepat.

Tanpa dikomando, air mata Luhan menetes begitu saja. Membuatnya seperti orang lemah yang tak berdaya. Kris tak tau harus melakukan apa terhadap lelaki asing ini, tapi, entah kenapa, dirinya malah menarik lelaki itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tau kau di sini karena suatu alasan. Kau bisa menceritakannya nanti." Bisik Kris lembut. Kemudian, ia menggendong Luhan _bridal style_.

Luhan bergelung di ceruk leher Kris, tangan nya memegangi dada kirinya, menahan detak jantungnya benar-benar kencang, seolah diluar kendali nya.

"Terimakasih." Lirih Luhan.

Tanpa disadari sedaritadi, sepasang mata yang setajam mata elang telah menyaksikan kejadian itu. Ya, sepasang mata milik Sehun itu telah menyaksikan semuanya. Menyaksikan bagaimana Hyungnya menyelamatkan Luhan, menciumnya, dan memeluknya dengan penuh ketulusan.

Sehun menekan dada nya sendiri ketika ada perasaan aneh dihatinya, sebuah perasaan tidak terima. Sampai-sampai, Sehun ingin meninju wajah Kris.

"Sialan!" umpat Sehun. Ia menggeram, tangannya terkepal dengan erat dan tiba-tiba saja suhu udara disekitarnya terasa panas.

.

.

.

Setelah ditangani dokter pribadi, Luhan beristirahat di sebuah kamar. Kali ini kamar sungguhan, bukan penjara. Luhan ingin sekali memejamkan matanya saat ini, tapi, kehadiran Kris di sisinya membuat mata Luhan terjaga. Dan tanpa sadar mata rusa nya yang cantik itu terus menerus terfokus pada Kris. Apa yang pernah dikatakan Ken ternyata benar, Kris benar-benar mengagumkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih."

"Aku Kris Alexander Davidson, kau?"

Luhan merasa ini mimpi, dia benar-benar Kris Alexander. "Oh, ehm, aku Xi Luhan." Jawab Luhan gugup. Kris mendekat ke arah Luhan, ia menyampirkan handuk kering ke rambut Luhan yang basah.

"Oh ya, pelayan sudah menyiapkan baju dan makanan untukmu. Istirahatlah, nanti malam kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya." ucapan Kris yang penuh afeksi dan tulus itu membuat pipi Luhan bersemu merah.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih."

Kris mengangguk dan kemudian keluar dari kamar itu untuk membiarkan Luhan beristirahat. Lagipula, ia harus menemui Sehun yang pastilah dalang dari semua ini. Baru saja Kris berniat untuk ke kamar Sehun, Sehun sudah muncul di hadapannya dengan senyum masam.

"Kris, minggirlah!" perintah Sehun ketika tubuh Kris menghalangi jalannya. Kris tak semudah itu untuk menuruti perkataan Sehun, "Yaa! Sopanlah sedikit."

Sehun mendesah kesal, "Hyung, aku harus menemui Luhan." Ucapnya. Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Oh, jadi kau yang membawanya kemari?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kris itu, ia benar-benar harus menemui Luhan dan melihat kondisinya.

"Sehun-ah, kurasa kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Benar begitu?" tanya Kris lagi. Sehun mendecak kesal, Kris benar-benar selalu ingin tahu masalahnya. Tapi, sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Sehun kesal. Kris mencium Luhan. Dan Sehun tidak suka itu. Luhan _mainan miliknya_.

"Yang kaulakukan lebih buruk, hyung. Kau menciumnya." Kris terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Sehun yang kekanakan itu.

"Ck! Itu CPR, bodoh." Kris tertawa, terkadang adiknya ini lucu juga. Sehun mengabaikan Kris, ia hendak menerobos barikade yang dibuat Kris, namun, Kris menahannya.

"Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya, jangan merusak citra Davidson Group, dan jangan coba-coba melukainya. Aku mengkhawatirkannya." Bisik Kris dengan nada tegas. Sehun hanya mengangguk sekenanya, ia segera melewati Kris dan masuk ke kamar Luhan.

Ketika Sehun masuk, di dalam kamar itu, Luhan tengah meminum segelas susu vanilla hangat yang disediakan dan seulas senyum tiba-tiba saja terukir di bibir Sehun saat melihat bibir Luhan yang belepotan karena susu vanilla itu.

Luhan terkejut ketika menyadari kehadiran Sehun, ia buru-buru meletakkan gelas kosong itu dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. Takut jika kejadian Sehun akan memperkosanya terulang lagi.

"Hei, sialan, berani mendekat maka kau akan kuhajar." Ancam Luhan. Sehun tertawa, ancaman Luhan tidak mempan. Ancaman yang sangat kekanakan, pikir Sehun.

"Kenapa kau nekat sekali terjun dari atas menara, humm? Bagaimana jika kau terluka?" tanya Sehun. Luhan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun dengan tajam, "Dengar ya, Sehun sialan, jika aku mati sekalipun aku akan sangat senang daripada bertemu denganmu lagi." Ucap Luhan dengan sinis.

Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan, ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap Luhan dengan intens, "Tapi, kau tak jadi mati karena Kris menolongmu. Dan aku tidak menyukai itu."

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya, dan aku bersyukur akan hal itu. Dia malaikatku." Sehun menggeram kesal mendengar penuturan Luhan, _sialan! Malaikat katanya? Cih!_

"Dan kau terlihat seperti bitch yang mau saja dicium oleh pria seperti dia." Luhan tiba-tiba merasakan pipinya bersemu merah mendengar penuturan Sehun, _benarkah Kris mencium ku?_

"Sungguh? Dia menciumku? Oh, maksudku, Kris memberiku nafas buatan? Well, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali." Nada bicara Luhan sangat antusias dan terdengar senang. Itu malah semakin membuat Sehun kesal. Mata nya terus tertuju pada bibir merah Luhan_, bibir itu tak boleh disentuh siapapun, hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya_.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan, melumatnya dengan lembut dan menghisap seluruh rasa Luhan yang manis. Sehun enggan melepaskan tautan mereka meskipun Luhan terus meronta-ronta, bibir Luhan terlalu manis dan lembut untuk dilepaskan begitu saja, Sehun benar-benar merasa bahwa bibir itu telah menjadi candu nya.

Luhan merasa pasokan oksigen nya menipis, ia terus mendorong Sehun agar melepaskan tautannya, namun, Sehun mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Luhan, membuat Luhan tak bisa berkutik.

Sehun terus melumat, memagut dan menghisap bibir Luhan dengan kuat, enggan melepasnya barang sedetik pun. Namun, menyadari Luhan yang sudah sesak, Sehun segera melepas tautannya dan membiarkan Luhan meraup udara sebanyak mungkin.

"Hah..hah.." Luhan terengah-engah, bibir nya yang basah dan merah terbuka untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Luhan merasa lemas, tadi itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya berciuman begitu intim.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Luhan, ia mencoba menarik pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman Sehun, namun Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Aku tidak suka orang lain menyentuh bibirmu, karena, bibir itu hanya milikku." Bisik Sehun dengan posesif. Entah kenapa sejak melihat Kris menolong Luhan, perasaan posesif akan lelaki manis ini tiba-tiba saja muncul di diri Sehun dan membuat hatinya begitu kalut.

Luhan mendesis kesal mendengar nada posesif Sehun, "Milikmu? Jangan mimpi! Menjauh dariku atau aku akan berteriak." Ancam Luhan lagi. Sehun tau Luhan tak main-main dengan ancamannya, untuk itulah Sehun segera mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga terbaring di kasur dan menguncinya. Tidak hanya tubuhnya, namun bibir Luhan pun ia kunci dengan bibirnya.

Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan sangat lembut, lidahnya mulai bermain dan meminta Luhan untuk membuka bibirnya. Namun, Luhan mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat tak ingin memberi jalan untuk Sehun meskipun, Luhan mengakui bahwa ciuman ini begitu nikmat hingga seluruh sendi tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Sehun akhirnya menggigit pelan bibir Luhan hingga Luhan membuka bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Sehun melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat milik Luhan, menyapa satu per satu isinya dan mengajak lidah Luhan untuk bermain.

Luhan benar-benar lemas, ada bagian tubuhnya yang terasa tergelitik saat Sehun menciumnya seperti ini. Namun, Luhan masih sadar, ia tak boleh terlalu jauh. Maka dari itu, dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan mendorong Sehun hingga pagutan mereka terlepas.

"Hah..hah..kau..gila!"

Sehun menyeringai, menatap Luhan yang begitu sexy saat mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Sehun akan mempertahankan Luhan di sisinya bagaimanapun caranya. Ia punya misi dan misi itu membutuhkan sebuah _mainan._

"Maaf, jika aku begitu menuntut. Luhan, percayalah, aku hanya tidak suka Kris hyung mencium bibirmu. Aku tidak ingin bekas bibirnya tertinggal di bibirmu."

Luhan mengabaikan Sehun, ia benar-benar lemas sekarang dan tubuhnya butuh istirahat. "Pergilah, Kris menyuruhku untuk istirahat."

Bukannya pergi, Sehun malah ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan. Kedua tangan kekar nya memeluk Luhan yang tidur membelakanginya. Dan Sehun tersenyum kala menyadari bahwa tubuh Luhan sangat hangat dan terasa pas dipelukannya.

_Harusnya kau pergi ketika kusuruh pergi, Luhan. Tapi, terlambat, aku sudah terlalu lama melihat wajahmu dan semakin lama melihat wajahmu, aku tak ingin kau pergi. Aku jadi seperti bukan diriku saat kau di sisiku. Aku jadi tidak mengenal apa yang kurasakan. Aku kebingungan dan itu karena kehadiranmu. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC or END?-**

**makasih ya yang udah review kemarin..gue hargai bgt.. WAJIB REVIEW YA! Soalnya itu motivasi gue buat lanjutin. Review dibawah 20 mikir dulu1000 kali buat lanjut atau gak.**

**Thanks and sorry for typos..maapin ye kalau typo bertebaran.. **


	4. Chapter 4 : I'll Forget You

**Tittle : Somewhere We Only Know**

**Minor- Tittle : (I Love You, My Racer!)**

**Casts : Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Kyungsoo and etc**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Fluff and etc**

**Rating : T-M**

**Length : Series**

**(HunHan/KrisHan/BaekHun and etc)**

**Note: SELAMAT MEMBACA, Mina-san! Ini ff pertama KatKat, panggil # Iren atau KatKat ya, jangan thor! Gue kan ga ngeluarin petir hehehe. WAJIB REVIEW yeee? Ga ada review jadi ga ada motivasi buat lanjut..seriusan kemaren yang view banyak banget tapi yg review cuma sedikit T,T jangan jadi siders please...Iren di sini masih newbie jadi mohon bantuannya, review minimal 20 baru dilanjut.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah jam makan malam, tapi, Baekhyun tak dapat menemukan Sehun di kamarnya. Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju ke _home theater,_ barangkali Sehun menonton film di sana. Namun, Sehun tetap tidak ada dan itu membuat Baekhyun mulai panik.

"Dimana sih bocah tengik itu?" gerutu Baekhyun, ia bertanya kepada beberapa pelayan yang melintas, namun mereka semua tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sehun. Baekhyun mulai berpikir, "Aha! Tanyakan pada Tuan Kris." Baekhyun pun segera berlari ke ruangan kerja Kris.

Setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, pintu ruangan itu terbuka. "Ada apa? Tuan sedang sibuk." Suara yang berat dan dingin itu segera menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat kenal dengan suara itu, suara yang selalu menggema di pikirannya setiap malam. Suara yang menemani mimpi-mimpi indahnya. Hanya dia seorang, Park Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah aku masuk? Aku harus menanyakan tentang Sehun." Chanyeol mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

Kris yang sedang memantau kurva profit perusahaannya itu segera mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop ketika menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun, "Ada masalah dengan Sehun?" tanya Kris tepat sasaran. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ini sudah jam makan malam. Tapi, aku tidak menemukannya."

Kris berpikir sejenak, "Oh, iya! Terakhir kali aku bertemu, dia bersama tamu kita, Luhan. Di kamar tamu nomor 1."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Baiklah, maaf mengganggu."

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak keluar dari ruangan itu namun Kris menahannya, "Tunggu sebentar. Chanyeol, kau ikut dengan Baekhyun dan jemput Luhan kemari, aku ingin mendengar penjelasan darinya."

Chanyeol mendecak kesal, "Tapi, Kris…"

Kris tersenyum evil, "Kenapa kau selalu membantah perintahku jika itu berkaitan dengan Baekhyun? Apa kalian ada masalah?"

Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol mematung di tempat ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sang CEO yang blak-blakan.

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Kris tertawa, "Baiklah-baiklah. Silahkan pergi dari ruanganku." Sesuai perintah Kris, mereka pergi menuju kamar tamu nomor 1 dimana Luhan dan Sehun berada.

Menyusuri koridor-koridor yang penuh dengan hiasan ornamen perpaduan Eropa dan Maroko itu, Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol hanya saling terdiam. Menikmati suara alunan langkah mereka yang hampir bersamaan. Baekhyun yang cerewet pun tak mampu memecahkan situasi dingin seperti ini. Mulutnya seolah terkunci rapat-rapat dan kosa kata nya seolah habis.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di depan kamar tamu nomor 1. Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar itu dan masuk ke dalam bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin berteriak saking kagetnya ketika melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang tidur di ranjang yang sama. Namun, ia urungkan niat itu menyadari bahwa keduanya pasti akan kaget.

"Kau akan membangunkan Sehun?" suara berat Chanyeol menyapa indra pendengaran Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak.

"Ini waktu nya Sehun makan malam. Jadi aku akan membangunkannya." Ujar Baekhyun. Ia mendekat ke tepi ranjang dan duduk di samping Sehun yang masih terlelap. Tangan nya terulur dan kemudian, dengan lembut, Baekhyun mengusap kening Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sehunnie, bangun." Bisik Baekhyun pelan. Sehun mulai terusik, namun, tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Baby hun, bangunlah. Atau kau mau mendengarku berteriak?" bisik Baekhyun mulai kesal karena Sehun tak kunjung bangun. Baekhyun kira ancamannya tadi berhasil, namun, apa yang terjadi? Sehun malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendecak kesal, "Ck! Bangun, bocah!" teriak Baekhyun tepat di telinga Sehun. Sontak saja Sehun langsung bangun dengan wajah cemberut, "Hyung, mengagetkanku dan bagaimana jika Luhan bangun?" protes Sehun.

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Sehun sebal, "Oh, jadi kau lebih peduli pada Luhan dibanding kesehatanmu? Ini jam makan malam, Sehun! Ayo, makan sekarang!" omel Baekhyun.

Sehun terkekeh geli, ia tau lambat laun misi nya akan berhasil. Baekhyun bahkan sudah menunjukkan nada cemburu saat ia membela Luhan. Akhirnya, dengan senang hati, Sehun bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengikuti Baekhyun ke luar kamar. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang membangunkan Luhan.

"Hei, bocah! Sudah berapa kali sih kuperingatkan? Jangan telat makan! Dan lagi, kau belum mandi. Hidupmu yang tidak teratur akan membuat penyembuhanmu terhambat. Kau tidak merindukan sirkuit balapan ya?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun yang tak ada habisnya. "Hyung, kau berisik."

Baekhyun cemberut, bibirnya mengerucut dengan lucu, "Dasar setan cilik." Sehun tertawa dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun, "Hyung, saranghae."

Baekhyun merubah ekspresi wajahnya seketika. Lagi-lagi Sehun mengucapkan hal itu, ketulusan nya seolah mengetuk pintu hati Baekhyun dengan keras, berusaha meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

"Hyung, apa yang akan kau rasakan jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya aku lakukan hanya saat kita bersama? Seperti misalnya, jika aku manja pada orang lain. Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun terdiam, dibilang cemburu pun tidak. Tapi, Baekhyun hanya merasa tersaingi dan sedih jika saja Sehun memiliki pengganti dirinya.

"Aku..tidak tau. Ya..mungkin sedikit."

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Sehun tau, Baekhyun sangat menyayangi dirinya, yang hanya perlu ia lakukan adalah membuka hati Baekhyun yang terkunci rapat itu. Tapi, sikap Baekhyun yang protektif dan posesif itu memberikan Sehun titik terang akan misinya itu.

_Aku akan mendapatkanmu, hyung. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai mandi dan mengganti baju, Luhan dengan diantar Chanyeol menghadap ke ruangan Kris. Ya, sesuai janji nya. Ia akan menjelaskan semuanya dengan rinci dan sejujur-jujurnya.

"Duduklah." Ujar Kris ramah. Luhan tersenyum manis dan duduk di hadapan Kris.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa sampai kesini?" tanya Kris. Luhan menghela nafasnya, dan akhirnya untaian kalimat yang menjelaskan bagaimana kronologi sebenarnya itu lolos dari mulut Luhan dengan lancar. Kris menyimak baik-baik cerita Luhan dan terkadang ia tertawa melihat gerak-gerik Luhan yang sangat antusias ketika bercerita.

"So, kau di India karena kau ingin menjadi jurnalis tetap di SNBC?" tanya Kris memastikan. Luhan mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Aku ingin bekerja di SNBC."

Kris tersenyum, "Atas nama keluarga Davidson, aku meminta maaf padamu atas kelakuan Sehun yang menyulitkanmu itu. Adikku memang sangat _unexpected_, aku bahkan kesulitan memahaminya." Tutur Kris. Luhan mengangguk-angguk, tetapi kemudian, ia baru sadar akan sesuatu.

Tunggu…

Kris bilang Sehun adiknya? Apa? Adik? Oh Tuhan!

"A..adik? Se..hun adikmu?" tanya Luhan penuh dengan keterkejutan dalam nada suaranya. Kris mengangguk sekaligus bingung kenapa Luhan tak mengenal Sehun, "Ya, Kris Alexander Davidson dan Sehun Alexander Davidson. Tidakkah kau melihat kemiripan di antara kami?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kondisi yang masih agak shock, ia tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu.

Kris tersenyum maklum, "Well, yeah. Kami memang tidak mirip. Aku jauh lebih ramah darinya kan?" tanya Kris dengan tatapan jenaka. Luhan tertawa kecil dan mengangguk, "Ya. Kau sangat baik. Maaf, karena aku mengira Sehun bukan adikmu."

"Tak apa, Luhan. Oh, ya, masa sih kau tidak mengenal adikku? Apa…kau tidak pernah update berita olahraga atau semacamnya?" tanya Kris penasaran. Luhan mulai menerka-nerka, siapa sebenarnya Sehun. Seterkenal itukah Sehun?

"Begini, jika kau penggemar balap mobil kau pasti mengenal S. Alexander Davidson dengan nomor 88. Adikku itu pembalap sekaligus model dan bintang iklan."

Mendengar penjelasan Kris, sekonyong-konyong Luhan linglung. S. Alexander Davidson? Oh, ya! Tentu saja Luhan pernah mendengarnya dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo si penggemar balap F1 yang selalu berceloteh betapa kerennya K. Kim dan S. Alexander Davidson.

Luhan mengatur pola nafasnya, berusaha setenang mungkin di hadapan Kris. "Begitu rupanya." Sahut Luhan kikuk. Kris mengangguk dan mengambilkan tas Luhan yang sudah berhasil ia dapatkan dari Sehun.

"Ini tas mu. Oh, ya paspor mu ada di dalam." Ujar Kris kemudian memberikan backpack putih Luhan. Luhan segera mengambil tas nya dan mengecek isinya, "Kau bisa percaya padaku. Aku tak membuka tas mu sedikitpun." Ujar Kris ketika melihat Luhan yang mengecek tas nya dengan teliti.

"Oh ya, Luhan. SNBC merupakan perusahaan _joint venture_ antara Stanley dan Davidson Group. SNBC juga merupakan bagian dari Davidson. So, kau akan diterima sebagai jurnalis tetap." Jelas Kris. Luhan membelalakkan matanya, dan demi apapun, rasa kagum pada Kris yang setinggi langit tiba-tiba saja turun menjadi setinggi bukit. _Hell! Memangnya aku tidak bisa menjadi jurnalis karena usahaku sendiri? Ck! Jangan meremehkanku!_

Luhan tersenyum halus, "Ehm..tidak usah. Kurasa aku masih mampu menjadi jurnalis tetap dengan usahaku sendiri." Tolak Luhan. Kris mengangguk dan menyetujui keputusan Luhan, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku menghargai keputusanmu."

Luhan membungkuk penuh rasa terimakasih, "Bisakah aku keluar dari sini? Aku harus pulang ke rumah sewa ku." Mohon Luhan. Kris melirik jam tangan nya, "Ini sudah malam. Besok seorang supir akan mengantarmu pulang. Bukan maksudku menahanmu, tapi, ini demi keselamatan mu juga."

Luhan mengangguk, setidaknya ia bisa keluar dari mansion yang tak ia ketahui dimana letaknya ini. "Mmm..bisakah aku keluar?" tanya Luhan ragu-ragu. Kris tertawa menyadari betapa kikuknya sifat Luhan, "Tentu saja. Silahkan. Kau bisa berkeliling sesukamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun dibuat kesal oleh Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya berenang. Jika siang hari itu tidak masalah, tapi, ini malam hari! Sehun sungguh gila, pikir Baekhyun. Dengan kondisi kesehatannya yang masih buruk, pria itu malah berenang di malam hari.

"Yaa! Bocah tengik, cepat naik! Kau bisa berenang lagi besok." teriak Baekhyun dari tepi kolam, di tangannya sudah siap sebuah bathrobe dan handuk kecil. Sehun enggan mendengarkan Baekhyun, berenang di malam hari dengan naungan langit bertabur bintang merupakan hal yang mengasyikkan. Ditambah lagi, kehadiran Baekhyun. Sembari mengamati langit malam, entah dorongan darimana, Sehun tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa Baekhyun selalu ada untuknya. Kapanpun itu. Tetapi, kemudian, senyum itu memudar saat kilas balik kejadian dimana ia mencium Luhan terputar.

Sehun mendecih kesal, "Mainan ku yang satu itu sepertinya mulai merusak pikiranku. Sepertinya, lebih baik aku buang saja. Lagipula, misi itu terlalu kekanakan. Membuat Baekhyun hyung cemburu? Ck! Misi bodoh macam apa yang kau rancang, Sehun? Bagaimanapun juga pasti Baekhyun hyung akan menjadi milikku."

Di pinggir kolam renang, Baekhyun duduk di sebuah ayunan sembari merengut kesal ketika menyadari bahwa Sehun mengabaikannya, namun, senyumnya langsung mengembang saat melihat sosok Luhan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Selamat malam, Luhan. Silahkan duduk." Sambut Baekhyun hangat. Luhan yang terlanjur kesal pada Baekhyun hanya menyahutnya dengan gumaman kecil yang bahkan tak dapat Baekhyun dengar.

"Luhan, aku mohon maaf atas apa yang telah kulakukan padamu. Maafkan aku ya?" mohon Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas. Luhan berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. Toh, besok pagi pun Luhan sudah keluar dari mansion ini dan menghilang dari kehidupan mereka. Tak ada gunanya menaruh dendam.

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu."

Baekhyun langsung meloncat-loncat dan berteriak histeris, "Huaaa! Thank you Luhan." Teriaknya kemudian memeluk Luhan erat. Luhan perlahan-lahan tersenyum, ia jadi merindukan Kyungsoo. Ia rindu kehadiran seorang sahabat.

"Hei, apakah si sialan itu suka berenang pada malam hari?" tanya Luhan, ia menunjuk Sehun yang sedang asyik berenang. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya, dia agak tidak waras sebenarnya."

Luhan tertawa, "Sangat tidak waras tepatnya." Koreksi Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju atas pendapat Luhan, "Aku sudah memintanya untuk segera berhenti. Tapi, dia mengabaikanku. Itu menyebalkan." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Kasihan sekali dirimu." Ujar Luhan dengan nada mengiba.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya, kasihani aku yang harus stand by di sampingnya 24 jam non stop."

Luhan membulatkan matanya, "Apa? 24 jam non stop? Kau..menikah dengannya?" setelah sejumlah pertanyaan itu meluncur cepat dari mulut Luhan, Baekhyun tertawa keras. Luhan lucu sekali!

"Aku manajer merangkap baby sitter nya, hehehe."

Luhan mengerutkan dahi nya dan menatap Sehun yang belum menyadari kehadirannya itu dengan jijik, _umur berapa sih dia? Baby sitter? Oh, please! Dasar sialan manja._

"Oh, Luhan, Kau…" belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, suara dering ponselnya berhasil menginterupsinya. Baekhyun segera mengangkat panggilan itu dan berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris.

Luhan dapat menebak bahwa Baekhyun memiliki urusan penting saat ini. Dan benar saja, setelah mengakhiri panggilan itu, Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan dengan wajah sedih bercampur panik. "Pamanku…pamanku kecelakaan dan koma. Hiks…bibiku mengalami stroke dan..sepupuku menghilang. Hanya mereka keluargaku…aku harus bagaimana?"

Luhan merasakan hatinya teriris ketika melihat air mata Baekhyun menetes. Keluarga. Keluarga adalah yang terpenting dan jika Luhan menjadi Baekhyun maka, Luhan akan segera pergi dari tempat ini dan menghampiri mereka. _Apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun? Mereka keluargamu! Larilah dan temui mereka selagi kau bisa,_ batin Luhan.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sehun di sini…Sehun tak akan bisa tanpaku. Bagaimana dengan jadwal makannya? Jadwal tidurnya? Bagaimana dengan kesehatannya? Bagaimana jika dia menghilang? Siapa yang akan mengingatkannya untuk minum vitamin? Bag…"

Sebelum Baekhyun melanjutkan ocehannya, Luhan mencengkram erat kedua bahu Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Larilah dan temui mereka selagi masih ada waktu. Mereka keluargamu, Baekhyun. Hanya mereka yang kau punya." Ujar Luhan penuh penekanan. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ini pilihan yang sulit.

"Luhan, menurutmu apakah tepat jika aku meninggalkan Sehun di sini?"

Luhan mengangguk, "si bayi raksasa itu sudah bisa berjalan dan makan sendiri. Keluargamu yang terpenting, keluarga adalah nomor satu. Kau akan menyesal jika tidak menemui mereka."

Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk mantap, benar kata Luhan, keluarga adalah nomor satu. "Luhan, terimakasih. Aku akan minta izin pada Kris sekarang dan terbang ke Amsterdam secepat mungkin." Kemudian, Baekhyun pergi, melangkahkan kaki nya ke ruang kerja Kris. Baekhyun tau, Kris pasti akan sangat marah. Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, keluarga tetaplah nomor satu.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Luhan dikejutkan oleh Sehun yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya tanpa permisi. _Dasar setan! Mengagetkanku saja_, jerit Luhan dalam hatinya. Sehun menyeringai dan tersenyum sinis, "Ada apa dengan Baekhyun hyung? Kau membuatnya menangis lagi?"

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dan satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Sehun, "Dengar ya, Tuan Sok Tau! Jangan menuduhku sembarangan. Baekhyun menangis karena keluarganya dalam keadaan gawat! Dan dia masih saja memikirkan bayi besar yang tolol sepertimu. Memikirkan bagaimana jadwal makan mu, jadwal tidurmu dan bla…bla..bla" celoteh Luhan dengan nada mengejek.

Namun, Sehun bungkam. Keluarga Baekhyun di Amsterdam. Apakah itu artinya…Baekhyun akan pergi ke Amsterdam? Tidak! Tidak! Sehun tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu semua terjadi.

"Tidak." Desis Sehun. Luhan mengerinyitkan keningnya, "Tidak? Oh, jangan bilang bayi tolol sepertimu ingin menahannya agar tidak pergi. Keluarga adalah nomor satu dan kau berada di nomor sekian dalam hidup Baekhyun. Jangan pernah menghalanginya." Omel Luhan dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Diamlah, radio rusak! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri." Bentak Sehun kemudian berlari meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

Luhan mendengus kesal dan menendang-nendang rumput yang tak bersalah untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya, "Dasar anjing liar tak punya sopan santun! Setan cilik tak berperasaan dan bayi raksasa yang tolol!" teriak Luhan kesal, ia melepas sandal nya kemudian melempar nya ke arah Sehun. Sayang sekali, meleset.

"Hah..aku bisa darah tinggi jika harus berhadapan dengan si sialan itu setiap hari." Gumam Luhan. Kemudian memilih untuk mengikuti Sehun diam-diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris menggebrak meja kerja nya ketika mendengar penjelesan Baekhyun mengenai keluarga nya di Amsterdam, "Apa?! Kau akan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun? Jangan gila, Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, air mata nya menetes. Ia sangat tau jika Sehun tidak akan bisa tanpanya. Sehun bergantung padanya, Sehun sangat membutuhkannya dan jika saja Baekhyun bisa memilih, ia tak mau berada di antara dua pilihan sulit seperti ini.

"Tapi, aku harus menemui keluargaku. Bukankah anda juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisi saya?"

Kris tercekat, Baekhyun benar. Ia pasti melakukan hal yang sama, tapi, Sehun lebih penting dari apapun bagi Kris. Hanya Sehun yang ia miliki di dunia ini. Harta, benda, dan bahkan posisinya akan ia lepaskan jika itu demi adik tersayang nya.

"Kau benar, Baekhyun. Tapi, apakah kau memikirkan Sehun? Dia bergantung padamu."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dengan berat, ia tau ini akan sangat berat bagi Sehun. Tapi, jika ia memilih untuk tetap di sisi Sehun? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Paman dan Bibinya? Bagaimana dengan sepupunya?

"Aku..aku tau. Tapi, tidak bisakah aku menemui keluargaku? Aku sudah meninggalkan mereka sejak usiaku 9 tahun dan sejak saat itu hingga sekarang, aku hanya bertemu mereka dua kali. Paman dan bibiku yang membesarkan aku sejak bayi, aku menyayangi mereka. Kumohon, izinkan aku berada di sisi mereka sampai kondisi mereka normal kembali. Aku mohon."

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sehun merasa kehilangan Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun yang mengerti Sehun.

Dengan berat hati, Kris mengatakan keputusannya, "Tidak. Kau tidak kuizinkan pergi kemanapun. Sehun harus menjalani terapi penyembuhannya di sini dan kau akan tetap berada di sisinya sampai kapanpun." Tegas Kris. Rahang nya mengeras, mata nya memerah menahan emosi ketika sekelebat bayangan Sehun yang akan menderita tanpa Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi."

Kris menatap Baekhyun tajam, "Apa bayaranmu kurang, Byun Baekhyun? Apa keluargamu di Amsterdam belum hidup berkecukupan? Apa rumah di Amsterdam sana kurang bagus? Apa usaha Paman mu kurang sukses? Atau ada hutang keluargamu yang belum dibayar? Biar aku melunasi semuanya. Jika ada yang kau atau keluargamu inginkan, katakan padaku, aku akan memenuhinya."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku bersyukur atas bayaran yang kuterima. Tapi, tidakkah anda sadar? Uang tidak ada artinya dibandingkan keluarga."

Kris mencengkram erat-erat pinggiran meja nya, berusaha untuk tidak melukai Baekhyun, kemudian pandangannya melembut, "Dengar, aku tau itu. Tapi, kumohon, bisakah kau tetap berada di sisi Sehun? Hanya kau yang mengerti dirinya, Baekhyun."

Dan Baekhyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan kemudian keluar dari ruang kerja Kris.

Saat keluar dari ruang kerja itu, ia sudah disambut Sehun yang masih bertelanjang dada dan kedua matanya memandang dengan khawatir, "Hyung? Kau tidak akan pergi kan? Kau harus tetap berada di sisiku!" tanya Sehun, mata nya menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, memastikan bahwa Baekhyun tak akan pernah pergi darinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, "Ya, aku tidak akan pergi. Kau tenang saja." Sehun langsung tersenyum lebar dan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Saranghae, hyung." Bisik Sehun, ia mengulum daun telinga Baekhyun dan meniup-niup nya. "Hun-ah, jangan seperti itu." protes Baekhyun sembari mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun. Namun, Sehun enggan melepaskan Baekhyun. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan bersembunyi di ceruk leher Baekhyun, "Hyung, jangan pergi. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Baekhyun merasa bersalah ketika dirasakannya air mata Sehun menetes di ceruk lehernya. Sehun selalu seperti ini, menyembunyikan tangisannya. Tangan Baekhyun terulur dan mengusap punggung telanjang Sehun, "Tenanglah, Sehun-ah. Aku tidak pergi kemanapun. Sekarang, lebih baik kau mandi dulu."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum menatap Baekhyun, "Hyung, ayo mandi bersama!"

Belum sempat Baekhyun protes, Sehun sudah menggendongnya dan membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang menuntut. Baekhyun ingin marah, tapi ia tak bisa. Ia terlalu menyayangi Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan tautannya dan teringat jika yang ia lakukan tadi terlalu jauh, "Hyung, maaf." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan wajahnya, "Turunkan aku, Sehun-ah." Protes Baekhyun. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Hyung harus memandikan aku." Sehun menyeringai dan langsung membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua pasang mata telah menyaksikan kejadian itu. Sepasang mata yang pertama, menatap mereka dengan penuh rasa bahagia. Namun yang kedua? Sepasang mata yang kedua itu menatap Sehun dengan penuh amarah. Seolah siap untuk mengulitinya kapanpun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, emosi nya mulai mendidih ketika baru saja ia melihat Sehun yang sangat egois dan memperlakukan Baekhyun seenaknya. Langkah kaki nya yang lebar-lebar itu hendak mengejar Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sudah pergi dari depan ruang kerja Kris itu, namun baru beberapa langkah, tangan kekar Kris menariknya dan mengunci pergerakannya.

Kris menatap Luhan dengan memohon, "Jangan merusak kebahagiaan adikku."

Luhan mendecih dan balik menatap Kris dengan kesal, rasa kagum yang setinggi bukit itu mulai lenyap ketika menyadari betapa egoisnya Kris, "Dengar, Tuan Egois! Baekhyun memiliki hak untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya. Jangan pernah mencoba menghalanginya."

Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan, sungguh, belum pernah ia bertemu orang yang berani mengatainya seperti Luhan, "Aku tau itu. Tapi, kau tidak mengenal Sehun. Kau tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi jika Baekhyun tidak ada di sisi Sehun." Ujar Kris dengan lembut.

Luhan tertawa meremehkan dan mendorong tubuh Kris, "Dengar ya, aku tidak percaya jika ada seorang pembalap F1 yang manja dan cengeng seperti adikmu! Oh, kau kan kakaknya! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang ada di sisi adikmu itu? Baekhyun hanya manajer yang merangkap jadi baby sitter si bayi raksasa kan? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dunia begitu kejam. Orang dengan kekuasaan sepertimu harusnya bisa memiliki perasaan kemanusiaan yang bagus, atau jangan-jangan para karyawanmu itu kau anggap budak?"

Kris menggeram kesal, ia meninju tembok untuk melampiaskannya. Entah kenapa yang dikatakan Luhan terasa benar, bahwa ia begitu egois, bahwa seharusnya dirinya yang selalu berada di sisi Sehun, bukan Baekhyun.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu pada Sehun. Luhan, terserah kau akan mengatakan apapun tentangku, tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa mengizinkan Baekhyun pergi." Luhan ingin sekali melenyapkan Kris saat ini, keegoisannya itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Hei, Tuan Egois! Aku mengatakan hal yang nyata tentang pembalap F1 yang ternyata adalah bayi raksasa manja itu. Kenapa kau begitu memanjakan dia, hah? Dia pria dewasa, Tuan Egois!" teriak Luhan dengan penuh emosi. Kris diam-diam membenarkan perkataan Luhan. Iya, Sehun memang pria dewasa. Tapi, ada rasa takut yang besar dalam diri Kris jika Sehun lepas dari pengawasan Baekhyun.

Kris menunduk dalam-dalam, "Kau benar. Dia pria dewasa. Tapi, aku hanya takut dia terluka, Luhan. Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Dengar, Tuan Egois! Jika kau tidak ingin dia terluka kenapa tidak sekalian mengurungnya saja di ruangan terisolasi? Jika kau takut dia terluka kenapa membiarkannya untuk menjadi pembalap? Mobilnya bisa saja tabrakan dan tadaaa dia terluka parah bahkan mungkin tidak akan bangun lagi!"

Tubuh Kris tiba-tiba berkeringat dan bergetar hebat, persendiannya melemas ketika otak nya memutar lagi kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Kris menatap Luhan dengan tajam, "Cukup! Kau hanya orang asing, Luhan. Kau keterlaluan!"

Luhan hanya diam, mencerna kata-kata Kris dan mencoba mengartikan ekspresi Kris. _keterlaluan? Hell, bukankah menahan seseorang untuk menemui keluarganya lebih keterlaluan? Keluarga adalah nomor satu, Tuan Bodoh!_

Luhan tersenyum sinis, "Bukankah kalian lebih keterlaluan?"

Kris menggeram kesal, "Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu. Mengizinkan Sehun untuk menjadi pembalap adalah kesalahan terbesarku. Jadi, diamlah."

Luhan mengerinyitkan keningnya, "Haha, sepertinya kau takut adikmu itu kecelakaan dan tak bangun lagi, begitu? Overprotektif sekali sih!"

Kali ini Kris tak main-main, ia mendorong Luhan hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok, kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu Luhan dan mata nya menatap tajam kedua manik mata Luhan. Luhan membulatkan matanya melihat ekspresi Kris yang terlihat marah. Namun, mata rusa Luhan juga dapat menangkap setitik air mata di mata Kris.

_Dia menangis….kenapa?_

Dan tiba-tiba, Kris menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan air matanya menetes perlahan, "Aku tau ini kesalahanku. Aku yang telah mengizinkannya menjadi seorang pembalap. Luhan, yang kau katakan itu telah terjadi. Semua yang kau katakan itu benar, aku bahkan menyaksikannya sendiri." Kris terisak, bayangan akan Sehun yang terbujur kaku di sirkuit balapan dan tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah membuat Kris kembali merasakan ketakutan yang begitu besar.

Luhan tercekat, sekonyong-konyong sebuah rasa sesak meliputi seluruh hatinya. _Jadi, Sehun pernah kecelakaan? Dan Kris menyaksikannya? Duh, Luhan! Kenapa mulutmu ini tak bisa sopan sedikit sih?_

"Kris, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk seperti itu."

Kris mengangguk dan menatap Luhan dengan mata nya yang memerah, "Kau benar, seharusnya aku yang selalu ada untuk Sehun. Aku tak bisa menjaga Sehun dengan baik."

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya, kau kakak yang buruk."

Kris tersenyum kembali mendengar perkataan jujur Luhan, "Ya, memang. Terimakasih sudah berkata jujur."

"Sama-sama."

"Luhan, aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku akan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi dan sesuai janjiku, kau juga akan pulang besok pagi. Sekali lagi, terimakasih."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ok. Itu lebih baik." Kris membalas senyum Luhan dan menarik tangannya, "Ayo, kita ganggu Sehun dan Baekhyun."

Luhan tertawa, "Senang rasanya akan mengganggu big baby."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika Baekhyun tengah menyiapkan baju tidurnya. Sebuah senyum terukir manis di bibir Sehun, _kau akan selamanya berada di sisiku, hyung. Meskipun, kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau selalu berkata 'iya' untukku._

"Lama sekali sih! Kau bisa masuk angin, bocah jelek! Ini sudah malam, lain kali jangan pernah berenang malam-malam lagi, kau bisa masuk angin." Omel Baekhyun. Sehun tertawa dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, "Itu karena Hyung tidak mau memandikan ku! Akan lebih cepat jika Hyung memandikanku."

Baekhyun memukul pelan perut sixpack Sehun, "Yaa! Jangan harap."

"Dulu kita sering mandi bersama, Hyung juga selalu memandikanku, Hyung bahkan sudah melihat semua tubuhku. Kenapa sekarang tidak mau?" protes Sehun. Baekhyun menggeram kesal, "Heh, bocah! Itu dulu, babo! Kita sudah dewasa sekarang."

"Arraseo, Hyung." Ujar Sehun. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal karena Sehun selalu mengungkit-ungkit hal itu setiap kali meminta mandi bersama. Sementara Sehun menelan ludahnya, dan mencoba menjauhkan tatapannya dari bibir Baekhyun yang sexy.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun dan mendudukannya di tepi ranjang, "Sehun-ah, duduklah. Rambutmu harus dikeringkan." Dengan telaten, Baekhyun mengeringkan rambut Sehun. Sehun tersenyum, ia senang Baekhyun selalu memperhatikannya, bahkan sampai ke hal detail sekalipun.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun, wajahnya mendongak ke atas, menatap Baekhyun yang dalam posisi berdiri, "Hyung, cium aku." Pinta Sehun. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, ia ingin mengatakan tidak, tapi, tidak bisa. Selalu _iya_ jika itu untuk Sehun.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, perlahan menggapai bibir Sehun dan mengecupnya pelan, Sehun menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan memperdalam ciumannya. "Mmhh.." Baekhyun mendorong Sehun pelan ketika pasokan oksigen nya menipis. Sehun mengerti, ia melepaskan tautannya yang menuntut.

"Hyung, kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun yang masih terengah-engah hanya mengangguk meskipun hatinya berkata lain. _Tidak, aku akan senang jika kau, Park Chanyeol. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa selalu 'iya' jika itu untukmu Sehun-ah?_

"Hyung…" Sehun menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatap Baekhyun, "Ada apa, Hun-ah?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"Hyung…aku membutuhkanmu." Jawab Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum, "Ya, aku di sini. Kau butuh apa? Kau mau makan, hmm?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, bukan. Bukan itu yang ia maksud. "Bukan seperti itu, Hyung. Aku sedang _ingin_. Kau mengerti 'kan?" wajah Sehun memerah, ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Oh, begitu. Kau ingin 'itu'? Baiklah, seperti biasanya, aku akan memesankan wanita terbaik untukmu, atau..pria terbaik untuk melayanimu." Baekhyun hendak mengetikkan beberapa nomor untuk menyuruh Ivanov menyewa para _bitch_ yang terbaik di India, namun, Sehun merampas nya dan melempar ponsel Baekhyun ke kasur.

"Hyung, aku…."

Belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya, pintu kamar terbuka, dua sosok dengan senyum konyol di wajah mereka itu segera masuk ke kamar. _Si aneh dan Kris jangkung,_ pikir Sehun.

Luhan tertawa melihat wajah Baekhyun dan Sehun yang memerah, "Hahaha, lihat muka kalian! Sepertinya habis melakukan sesuatu yang menggairahkan."

Sehun men-_death glare_ Luhan, "Diam, manusia aneh!"

Kris melerai Sehun dan Luhan yang mulai beradu mulut, dan kemudian ia menghampiri Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, maaf atas keegoisanku. Kau bisa pergi ke Amsterdam, besok pagi, kau akan diantar Chanyeol ke Bandara, aku sudah menyiapkan pesawat pribadi untukmu. Sekarang, bersiaplah."

Baekhyun menangis dan tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan Kris, tangan mungilnya langsung melingkar erat di pinggang Kris, "Terimakasih."

Kris mengangguk, "Berterimakasihlah pada Luhan. Dia yang menyadarkanku akan banyak hal dalam waktu singkat." Ujar Kris.

Baekhyun melirik Luhan dan tersenyum, kemudian tanpa aba-aba, dia memeluk Luhan, "Terimakasih, Luhan. Meskipun kita belum saling kenal, kau adalah sahabatku."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun, "Ya, sama-sama. Nikmatilah waktumu yang berharga bersama keluarga."

Setelah Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Sehun untuk bersiap-siap, Sehun langsung menatap Kris dan Luhan dengan dingin, "Apa kau mulai bersekongkol dengan si aneh ini, Kris?" tanya Sehun sinis.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sehun, Baekhyun ingin menemui keluarganya, sejak usia 9 tahun ia sudah bersama keluarga kita dan sejak saat itu hingga sekarang, ia hanya bertemu keluarganya dua kali. Kita tidak boleh egois."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Arrgh! Apa uang yang kita berikan belum cukup untuk keluarganya?"

Kris menghela nafasnya, berusaha sabar menghadapi kelakuan Sehun, "Uang bukan lagi hal yang penting, Sehun-ah."

Sehun menyeringai, "Kalau begitu aku yang akan ikut ke Amsterdam!" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Kau harus menjalani terapi penyembuhan cederamu. Kau tidak ingin kembali ke sirkuit balapan? Kau tidak merindukan nomor 88?"

Sehun terdiam. Ia sangat merindukan sirkuit balapan dan mobil F1 kesayangannya. Menjadi pembalap adalah mimpinya. Dan Sehun bertekad akan kembali meraihnya.

"Aku bisa mengesampingkan itu. Tapi, Baekhyun? Tidak bisa." Ucap Sehun penuh penekanan. Kris berusaha mencegah niat Sehun untuk ikut ke Amsterdam dengan berbagai ucapan, dan jika sudah berurusan dengan Baekhyun, Sehun pun akan berani membantah Kris.

"Bukan kau yang selalu ada di sampingku saat aku membutuhkanmu. Bahkan, saat aku koma di rumah sakit selama 6 bulan, kau hanya menjengukku sekali-dua kali. Siapa yang selalu berada di sisiku? Siapa yang selalu merawatku? Baekhyun hyung yang melakukannya. Jadi, berhenti menyuruhku diam di sini tanpa Baekhyun hyung!"

Kris terenyak, hati nya tergoncang mendengar perkataan Sehun. Semua itu memang benar, semua itu kenyataan. Tetapi, tak bisakah Sehun melihat sisi lainnya? Davidson Group dalam keadaan sekarat saat itu dan Kris mati-matian memperjuangkan agar Davidson Group tidak jatuh. Dan yang harus ia korbankan adalah waktu nya yang berharga.

Luhan yang sedaritadi melihat semuanya, mencerna baik-baik, _jadi, Si Sialan ini sangat mencintai Baekhyun sampai-sampai berkata seperti itu pada kakaknya sendiri? Cih! Bayi bodoh._

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar? Jujur saja, aku tidak suka." Protes Luhan. Sehun langsung menatap Luhan tajam, "Diam! Orang asing!"

Luhan mendecih, "Kau yang diam, manja! Pria lemah sepertimu tidak ada bagusnya!" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk meledek Sehun. Sehun mendecak kesal, "Berani sekali kau!"

"Tentu saja, apa yang perlu kutakutkan darimu? Tanpa Baekhyun, kau tidak bisa apa-apa kan? Ck! Lemah sekali." Lagi dan lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggoyangkan bokong nya untuk meledek Sehun.

"Kau yang lemah!" balas Sehun sengit. Luhan mengangguk, "Ya, aku memang terkadang bisa lemah juga. Semua manusia pasti punya kelemahan. Tapi, kau? tanpa Baekhyun saja pasti kau akan bunuh diri!"

Sehun hendak menampar Luhan, namun, Luhan tiba-tiba memasang wajah memelas dan _puppy eyes_ nya hingga Sehun menurunkan tangannya. _Sialan! Kenapa tatapannya polos sekali?Dasar aneh!_

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tajam, "Dengar ya, yeoja cerewet! Aku tidak selemah yang kaupikir dan…aku akan membuktikan padamu, bahwa, tanpa Baekhyun pun aku akan tetap hidup dengan baik!"

Luhan tersenyum, "Terserah saja! Hoaamm..aku mengantuk. Ini sudah jam satu malam. Bye, bye aku tidur dulu." Sembari menguap lebar, akhirnya Luhan meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

Kris tersenyum kecil melihat kejadian barusan, Luhan membuatnya terpesona. Hanya dalam waktu singkat, Luhan bisa mengendalikan Sehun. "Sehun, maafkan aku dan selamat malam." Ucap Kris, kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki nya untuk keluar dari kamar Sehun. Sehun hanya menanggapi perkataan Kris dengan sebuah anggukan.

Sehun teringat waktunya bersama Baekhyun hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi, maka dari itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Baekhyun. _Hyung, bisakah aku tanpamu? Bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu? Kau pasti akan lama di sana dan aku akan merasa kehilanganmu._

Sehun hendak membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, namun, sayup-sayup suara percakapan terdengar lewat celah pintu yang terbuka.

"Sialan!" gumam Sehun pelan, ketika mata nya mengintip lewat celah pintu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun meremas ujung kaos nya ketika Chanyeol menatapnya dengan intens, kegugupan menjalarinya dan suasana canggung yang tak terelakkan memenuhi ruangan ini. "Jadi, kau akan pergi besok?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya, besok."

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Entahlah, sampai Paman ku sadar dari koma dan bibiku sembuh juga sampai sepupuku ditemukan. Ehm, Chanyeol, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mata nya masih saja menatap Baekhyun, "Ya, katakanlah."

"Chanyeol, aku…." Perkataan Baekhyun terpotong ketika Chanyeol secara spontan mencium bibirnya, menariknya ke dalam sebuah perpagutan panas yang diwarnai kerinduan dan emosi. Baekhyun memejamkan mata nya erat, tangannya mengalung di leher Chanyeol dan bulir air matanya tak bisa dibendung lagi. _Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol._

Chanyeol melepas pagutan bibir mereka dengan wajah dingin penuh misterinya, "Jangan katakan hal itu lagi. Aku tau kau akan mengatakannya lagi. Kumohon, berhentilah."

Baekhyun tertohok, hati nya terasa pecah berkeping-keping, "Ke..kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku mengatakannya? Perasaanku masih sama."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, "Kali ini jangan katakan apapun. Biarkan aku yang mengatakannya," Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sejenak, tangannya terulur menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan matanya saling beradu dengan tatapan Baekhyun, "Aku…aku mencintaimu."

Perasaan senang membuncah di hati Baekhyun, ia tak bisa membendung lagi air mata nya, ia memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat dan menumpahkan segala emosi nya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

"Maafkan aku karena aku membuatmu bingung. Aku masih mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol, sebuah senyuman terukir manis di bibirnya, "Berapa lama kau membuatku bingung, Chanyeol? Aku hampir ingin menyerah. Aku lelah karena kau tidak percaya padaku."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Sejak SMA kelas 3. Aku memang tidak percaya karena kau selalu berada di sisi Sehun. Bahkan, selama 6 bulan kita menjalin hubungan, Sehun selalu kau utamakan. Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tapi, apa yang kulihat? Bahkan, hingga sekarang pun kau masih mengutamakannya?"

Baekhyun menunduk dan mengangguk pelan, "Ingin berkata tidak pun akan jadi _iya_ jika itu untuk Sehun. Aku tidak tau mengapa dan tanpa sadar akulah yang menghancurkan hubungan kita. Tapi, aku selalu berharap kau kembali, Chanyeol. Meskipun, selama ini kau selalu menghindariku, bersikap dingin padaku dan mengabaikanku, aku masih mencintaimu."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dan mendaratkan kecupan di kening nya, "Meskipun, aku bersikap dingin dan mengabaikanmu, aku juga masih mencintaimu. Mulai sekarang, kau punya aku. Dan jangan selalu katakan _iya _pada Sehun, kau milikku, Baekhyun," Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup leher nya, memberikan sebuah tanda di sana, "Kau milikku."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya, aku milikmu dan kau milikku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum keberangkatan Baekhyun ke Amsterdam dan kepergian Luhan dari mansion ini, Kris mengajak Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan untuk sarapan bersama. Hidangan mewah a la Prancis, Italia dan India telah dihidangkan. Di menit-menit terakhir waktu sarapan, mereka masih makan dengan tenang, kecuali Luhan yang duduk di samping Sehun. Ia terus saja men-_death glare_ Sehun ketika tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan.

"Jangan menyenggol lenganku, sialan." bisik Luhan. Sehun tak menanggapi apapun yang dikatakan atau dilakukan oleh Luhan. Pandangan mata nya tertuju pada Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Chanyeol. Raut wajah bahagia benar-benar tercetak jelas di wajah manis nya. Dan Sehun tau, sumber kebahagiaan itu adalah Chanyeol, bukan dirinya.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau mau kuambilkan apa? Oh, sudahkah kau meminum vitamin?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir, pasalnya, pandangan mata Sehun begitu menusuk dan dingin.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tak apa." Sahutnya dingin. Luhan mencibir melihat ekspresi dingin Sehun pada Baekhyun, _rupanya dia masih tak rela Baekhyun pergi, kekanakan sekali._

"Hyung…." Panggil Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum, "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Jangan pernah kembali lagi."

Deg.

Jantung Baekhyun hampir berhenti mendadak, aliran darahnya seperti membeku dan lidah nya bahkan kelu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin.

Kris yang sama shock nya dengan Baekhyun angkat bicara, "Jangan bercanda, Sehun. Perkataanmu tidak masuk akal."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Kris serius, "Memangnya aku terlihat bercanda? Aku hanya menyuruh nya agar tak kembali lagi, apa itu salah?"

Dan runtuhlah pertahanan Baekhyun, ia menangis. Ini sangat menyakitkan, baru semalam ia berbahagia bersama Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba di pagi hari perkataan Sehun yang menyakitkan itu datang untuk menebas kebahagiaannya. Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkannya dengan membisikkan kata-kata lembut.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa? Apa…kau tidak akan merindukanku?"

_Ya, hyung. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu._

"Mungkin, tidak. Tenang saja, hyung. Berbahagialah." Kemudian, Sehun beranjak pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. Sehun telah memutuskan, ia akan melupakan Baekhyun.

Kris hendak menyusul Sehun, namun Baekhyun menahannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Dia sedih karena aku pergi." Ujarnya. Kris mengangguk, kemudian ia melirik jam tangan _Rolex_ yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau segera antar Baekhyun ke bandara, jadwal terbangnya sebentar lagi. Dan Luhan, supir yang akan mengantarmu sudah menunggu. Oh ya, sebelum kalian pergi. Aku mengucapkan terimakasih banyak." Ujar Kris. Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera menggandeng Baekhyun untuk keluar. Sedangkan Luhan yang sudah menggendong backpack nya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun membalas senyum Luhan dan melambaikan tangannya, "Terimakasih Luhan! Sampai jumpa lagi."

Setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangan, Luhan menghampiri Kris, "Emm..Kris terimakasih. Aku pulang dulu." Pamit Luhan.

Kris segera menarik tangan Luhan dan memeluknya, "Ya, semoga kita bertemu di lain waktu. Dan semoga, kau menjadi jurnalis tetap di SNBC sehingga aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Terimakasih Luhan kau mengajarkan aku banyak hal hanya dalam waktu yang singkat."

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Kris dan berjalan keluar. _Akhirnya! Aku Free! Terjebak di mansion mewah mungkin sebuah kesialan sekaligus keberuntungan untukku. Setelah ini aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. _

Luhan hendak menaiki mobil limousin hitam yang akan mengantarnya pulang, namun, sebuah tangan menariknya hingga ia hampir terjungkal. Dan ketika Luhan sadar siapa orang itu, mulutnya menganga lebar, "Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun Alexander?!"

Pria itu, Sehun Alexander tengah mencengkram tangan Luhan erat dan tersenyum miring, "Kau ingin tau apa yang akan kulakukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?-**

**makasih ya yang udah review kemarin..Iren hargai bgt.. WAJIB REVIEW YA! Soalnya itu motivasi saya buat lanjutin. Review dibawah 20 mikir dulu1000 kali buat lanjut atau gak.**

**Ini 5.700 words loh, panjang kan? :P maaf kalau banyak moment KrisHan dan Hunbaek nya, ini kan baru awal cerita, chapter berikut pasti momen hunhan bejibuuunn deh..maaf juga jika ff ini jelek**

**Thanks and sorry for typos..maapin ye kalau typo bertebaran..**

**[ADA YANG BISA NEBAK GA SEHUN MAU APA? :P]**


	5. Chapter 5 : Sweet Afternoon

**Tittle : Somewhere We Only Know**

**Minor- Tittle : (I Love You, My Racer!)**

**Casts : Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Kyungsoo and etc**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Fluff and etc**

**Rating : T-M**

**Length : Series**

**(HunHan/KrisHan/BaekHun and etc)**

**Note: SELAMAT MEMBACA, Mina-san! Ini ff pertama KatKat, panggil # Iren atau KatKat ya, jangan thor! Gue kan ga ngeluarin petir hehehe. WAJIB REVIEW yeee? Ga ada review jadi ga ada motivasi buat lanjut..seriusan kemaren yang view banyak banget tapi yg review cuma sedikit T,T jangan jadi siders please...Iren di sini masih newbie jadi mohon bantuannya, review minimal 20 baru dilanjut.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Luhan hendak menaiki mobil limousin hitam yang akan mengantarnya pulang, namun, sebuah tangan menariknya hingga ia hampir terjungkal. Dan ketika Luhan sadar siapa orang itu, mulutnya menganga lebar, "Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun Alexander?!"<p>

Pria itu, Sehun Alexander tengah mencengkram tangan Luhan erat dan tersenyum miring, "Kau ingin tau apa yang akan kulakukan?"

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dan menatapnya sinis, "Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan, aku ingin pulang."

"Mulai detik ini, kau berada di bawah pengawasanku." Ucapan Sehun bagai vonis hakim yang tak bisa diganggu gugat. Luhan tersenyum sinis, "Cih! Atas dasar apa aku berada di bawah pengawasan mu, setan?"

_Atas dasar apa? Aku bahkan tidak tau._

"Kau sudah memasuki kediaman Davidson dan lagi, kau mengetahui keseharian Kris. Besar kemungkinannya kau akan menyebarkan gossip tentang keluarga Davidson. Oh, apalagi kau adalah jurnalis gadungan."

Luhan membelalakkan mata nya mendengar jawaban Sehun, _bayi raksasa sialan! Anjing liar bermulut pedas. Gadungan katanya? Sialan!_

Luhan mengembangkan senyum sinis andalannya, ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan marah bercampur kesal, "Kau pikir aku mau masuk ke mansion mu ini? Di sini aku tahanan, Tuan Bodoh! Kalaupun aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu,aku akan mengatakan pada polisi bahwa pembalap F1 sepertimu telah mengurung ku di mansion ini."

Sehun terdiam. Tak menyahut perkataan Luhan.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Sebelum aku benar-benar akan melaporkan ini pada polisi, biarkan aku pergi." Ujar Luhan, ia berbalik dan hendak melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil. Namun, untuk yang kedua kalinya Sehun menarik Luhan.

"Kau mau lapor polisi Korea atau India? Kita di India, cerewet. Apa menurutmu polisi India akan dengan senang hati mengurus urusan warga negara asing, apalagi tidak ada bukti yang kuat. Oh ya, kau lupa? Davidson Group didukung pemerintah India."

Luhan mendecih kesal. Ya, ya, yang dikatakan Sehun itu benar. "Aku akan menelpon kepolisian Korea."

Dan Sehun tersenyum meremehkan, "Menurutmu? Hanya karena masalah kecil itu, mereka akan terbang ke India, begitu?"

Luhan terdiam. Mati kutu.

Kemudian, Sehun segera menarik Luhan, tepatnya sih menyeret Luhan. "Aku tidak terima penolakan kali ini. Kau akan kuawasi."

Luhan meronta-ronta dengan gerakan sporadis nya ketika Sehun terus menyeretnya dan membawanya ke sebuah garasi super besar yang lebih mirip _car showroom_ itu. Sehun memilih Audi Locus merah nya, ia segera duduk di jok pengemudi setelah sebelumnya memaksa Luhan untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah mu." Ujar Sehun sembari menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Luhan membelalakkan matanya, "Turunkan aku, anjing liar jelek!" pinta Luhan, namun Sehun tak menanggapinya, ia langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Ketika mobil itu telah keluar dari gerbang megah Davidson Delhi Mansion, Luhan secara refleks memukul kepalanya sendiri, ia sadar akan suatu hal. _Oh, God! Bukankah ini mansion itu? Mansion yang dekat dengan rumah sewa ku! Astaga, jadi….Davidson ini perusahaan terbesar ketiga? Jadi….huaaaaa! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?! Bodoh sekaliii!_

"Tutup mulutmu, lalat bisa masuk."

Luhan mencibir, "Ih, lalat tidak suka yang wangi."

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya sejenak dan menatap Luhan, "Katakan dimana alamatmu?"

Luhan tersenyum masam, "Jalan kaki dari sini pun aku bisa pulang, bodoh. Turunkan aku di sini!" Sehun memencet tombol _autolocked _untuk membuka pintu mobil, Luhan tentu saja langsung turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju jalan kecil yang pernah ia kunjungi. Luhan pikir Sehun tak akan mengikutinya, namun, ia salah. Sehun dengan cepat melangkahkan kaki nya dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah kaki Luhan.

"Yaa! Pergilah, setan tolol!" teriak Luhan kaget karena kemunculan Sehun yang selalu tiba-tiba.

Sehun menyeringai, "Sebutan sayang darimu untukku banyak sekali. Setan tolol, anjing liar, Tuan Bodoh, brengsek, bayi raksasa. Lalu, masih ada lagi?"

Luhan benar-benar kesal dibuatnya, Sehun membuat emosinya selalu tinggi. Kalau setiap hari bertemu dengan Sehun, bisa-bisa pekerjaannya terganggu. "Dengar ya, Setan! Aku punya pekerjaan dan kehadiranmu akan mengganggu. Jadi, lebih baik pergi."

"Tidak mau."

"Pergi, anjing jelek!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan mengawasimu."

"Ish! Pergi sana!"

"Tidak mau."

"Hah! Terserah saja!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan akhirnya sampai di komplek rumah sewa nya, ia segera menghampiri Safiera yang tengah menyapu teras rumah-rumah sewa itu. Safiera yang menyadari kehadiran Luhan segera tersenyum lega, "Kau kemana saja, Luhan? Menghilang begitu saja membuatku khawatir." tanya Safiera. Luhan tersenyum, "Aku ada masalah sedikit. Maaf, membuatmu khawatir."

Safiera tersenyum maklum, dan ketika mata nya menangkap kehadiran Sehun Alexander yang terlihat tampan dengan balutan _polo shirt_ warna biru serta celana jeans hitam itu segera mengembangkan senyum manis nya. "Ya ampun! Bukankah…kau Sehun Alexander Davidson?" tanya Safiera sedikit histeris dengan binar mata penuh kekaguman. Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi datar. Luhan bengong, _hell! Kenapa dia sangat terkenal? Ini kan India bukan Korea._

Safiera kemudian mengambil sebundel koran yang baru terbit beberapa hari ini dan menunjukkannya pada Luhan dan Sehun, "Lihat ini! Media massa di India meliput kedatangan Davidson Group dan juga, pengembangan yang akan Davidson lakukan sepertinya didukung pemerintah India, pengusaha India dan rakyat pun banyak yang mendukung." Celoteh Safiera penuh semangat. Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum, "Ya, setidaknya citra Davidson di India sangat baik. Tapi, dimataku, biasa saja."

Safiera mengerinyitkan keningnya, "Tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Sehun Alexander berada di dekatmu. Oh, ada cerita apa hingga kau bisa bersama pangeran tampan itu?" bisik Safiera pelan agar Sehun tak mendengar.

Luhan tersenyum meremehkan, "Tampan? Tidak juga. Hehehe, ceritanya panjang, aku masuk dulu. Bolehkan?"

Safiera mengangguk dan melanjutkan kegiatan menyapunya, "Tuan, selamat datang di komplek rumah sewa yang sederhana ini." ucap Safiera pada Sehun sebelum pergi.

Luhan membuka pintu rumah sewa nya dan segera masuk ke dalam, dengan cepat, ia mendorong pintunya agar Sehun tidak masuk, namun, kaki Sehun mengganjal pintu itu, seringainya pun mengembang, "Siapa bilang boleh ditutup? Aku akan masuk."

Luhan mendecak kesal dan terus berusaha menutup pintu itu, namun, nyatanya, Sehun lebih kuat. Ia segera mendorong pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam rumah sewa Luhan.

"Wow! Lumayan rapi." Komentar Sehun, dengan seenaknya dia duduk di sofa dan bersantai seolah rumah ini miliknya sendiri. Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar, mungkin ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran _si sialan _ini. Sehun bagaikan noda membandel, sangat sulit untuk disingkirkan.

Luhan mendelik kesal ke arah Sehun dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Ia segera membuka buku note nya, berbaring tengkurap di atas kasur dan tangan nya dengan lihai bergerak menuliskan kejadian-kejadian yang telah ia alami.

Selesai menuliskan semuanya, Luhan melempar pulpen yang digenggamnya dengan kasar ketika bayangan wajah Sehun melintasi di pikirannya, "Sehun Alexander Davidson, kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan wajah nya? Dimana aku pernah melihatnya?"

Luhan mengecek ponsel nya dan sebuah e-mail baru saja diterimanya. Ken Sajangnim. Luhan dengan cepat membuka surel itu dan membacanya.

_Luhan, aku punya tugas baru untukmu. Aku bertemu dengan temanku ( seorang detektif swasta yang baru saja pulang dari Delhi, India). Saat aku mengobrol dengannya, aku berhasil mendapat sedikit informasi._

_Di Delhi ada sebuah perusahaan besar yang 'gelap' dan sangat licik dalam berbisnis . Perusahaan 'gelap' itu juga kudengar memiliki usaha lain, yaitu, perdagangan manusia dan perbudakan terhadap anak kecil. Dari informasi tambahan yang kudapat, perusahaan gelap itu bergerak di bidang perhotelan dan industri tekstil. Oh, kudengar, basecamp utama mereka di Mumbai, tapi belum terlalu jelas dimana persisnya. _

_Aku tidak tau pasti nama perusahaannya, namun, aku mau kau mencari tau dan mengupas tuntas tentang perusahaan gelap itu. Karena perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan yang cukup besar, pasti akan jadi perbincangan heboh di dunia dan SNBC akan jadi sorotan._

_(Aku sudah mentransfer uang untukmu)_

_Fighting Luhan! _

Luhan mematikan ponselnya tanpa membalas surel dari Ken itu. Ini pasti akan mengasyikkan, pikir Luhan. Jiwa nya tertantang untuk melakukan tugas itu. Luhan langsung mengecek isi ransel super besarnya dan setelah semuanya lengkap, Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dengan bersemangat.

"Oh, hei, big baby!" panggil Luhan pada Sehun yang masih tiduran di sofa. Namun, Sehun enggan menoleh. _Namaku bukan big baby, bodoh._

Luhan mendecak kesal, "Ck! Sialan, bangunlah!" namun, Sehun tak kunjung merespon.

"Yaa! Sehun!" teriak Luhan kesal. Sehun menoleh dan menampakkan wajah –ada-apa-

"Kenapa tidak merespon saat kupanggil, hah?"

Sehun menyeringai, "Kau harus memanggil namaku dengan benar, cerewet." Luhan mencibir dan menatap Sehun dengan malas, "Hei, pergilah dari rumahku. Aku harus bekerja." Usir Luhan, ia mengibaskan tangannya seolah mengusir hama.

Sehun tersenyum meremehkan melihat Luhan yang menggendong ransel sebesar itu, jika boleh jujur, Luhan terlihat keberatan membawa ransel itu. _Mau kemana dia? Mendaki gunung?_

"Kau mau pergi kemana dengan ransel sebesar itu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "bukan urusanmu. Pergilah."

"Sudah kubilang aku akan mengawasimu. Bisa saja kan kau menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak tentang Davidson."

Luhan mendecak kesal, "Aku berjanji tak akan menyebarkan gosip apapun! Aku bukan jurnalis yang seperti itu, aku masih menghargai privasi! Jadi, sekarang kau bisa pergi."

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Luhan dengan intens, "Kenapa kau selalu ingin aku pergi?"

"Kau seharusnya tau alasannya."

Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan memojokkan tubuh Luhan ke tembok. Kedua tangannya mengukung Luhan, tak mengizinkan Luhan untuk pergi kemanapun. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya terkejut, dalam jarak sedekat ini ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Sehun dan aroma maskulin nya yang seksi. _Pria yang hampir sempurna, sayang sekali sifatnya menyebalkan!_

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan berbisik pelan di telinga kanan Luhan, "Katakan kemana kau akan pergi."

Luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah ketika suara Sehun yang berat itu menyapa indra pendengarannya, _apa-apaan ini? kenapa aku terhanyut dalam suasana?_

"Sesulit itukah kau menerima keberadaanku, Luhan?"

Luhan ingin melawan perkataan Sehun, tapi entah kenapa, telinga Luhan menangkap nada kepedihan dalam suara Sehun.

Luhan balik menatap mata Sehun, "Seharusnya kau punya hal yang lebih penting untuk diurus, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum tipis sembari menatap Luhan dengan intens, "Kau hal yang penting bagiku."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak setuju. "_Orang asing_ mana yang penting bagimu? Aku orang asing, ingat itu."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, memang. Tapi, apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu? Karena aku merasa pernah bertemu denganmu di suatu tempat."

Luhan terdiam, mencerna kata-kata Sehun dengan baik. Jika Sehun merasa demikian, maka rasa familiar yang Luhan rasakan tak salah lagi. Pastilah, ia dan Sehun pernah bertemu. Di suatu waktu, tapi kapan? Dan di suatu tempat di bumi ini, tapi dimana?

"Aku tidak mau capek-capek berpikir. Menyingkirlah." Titah Luhan. Ia mulai jengah dengan posisi mereka yang berdekatan ini.

Sehun enggan menyingkir, ia malah semakin mengunci rapat tubuh Luhan dengan tubuhnya, "Kenapa rasanya aku tidak rela saat kau akan menghilang dari pandanganku? Apa kita pernah saling mengenal, Luhan? Saat aku pertama kali melihatmu, ada bagian dari diriku yang mencari berbagai cara agar kau tak menghilang dari pandanganku. Termasuk, saat aku menyembunyikan paspormu."

Luhan merasa sebentar lagi dirinya tidak waras, mata sebiru safir milik Sehun yang menatapnya seperti membawa Luhan ke sebuah dimensi yang menenangkan, membuat Luhan enggan menoleh sedikitpun dari tatapannya. Mata itu telah berhasil membius nya, membawa Luhan kepada sebuah potongan kilas balik yang terasa aneh, bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

Luhan baru saja akan merespon ucapan Sehun, namun, bibir Sehun sudah lebih dahulu membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman panas yang menuntut. Luhan mendorong Sehun kuat-kuat, ia tidak mau jatuh ke dalam sesi perpagutan panas dengan Sehun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Cukup sekali saja sudah membuatnya hampir gila.

Tak mampu untuk membendung perlawanan Luhan yang sporadis dan radikal itu, Sehun akhirnya melepaskan pagutan mereka dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Luhan mengelap bibirnya yang basah sembari menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sebal, "Yaa! Kau gila!"

Sehun tertawa kecil, suara tawa nya yang manis menembus indra pendengaran Luhan, membawakan lagi sepotong kilas balik yang bahkan tak masuk akal. _Tawa yang sama._ _Kapan aku mendengarnya? Siapa yang tertawa seperti itu? Kenapa suara tawa ini…begitu familiar?_

"Setiap kali kita selesai berciuman, kau selalu mengatakan bahwa aku gila, apa tidak ada ucapan yang lebih manis?"

Luhan mendecak kesal, "Karena yang kau memang orang gila. Minggirlah, aku harus bekerja." Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun, namun, Sehun malah semakin memerangkap nya.

"Kau akan pergi kemana? Cukup katakan dan aku akan membiarkanmu bekerja."

Luhan akhirnya, ia menghela nafasnya dengan pasrah, "Dengar baik-baik ya, Tuan Pemaksa! Aku akan pergi mencari perusahaan gelap di Delhi yang memperdagangkan manusia. Aku tidak tau kemana tujuanku jadi, aku akan berpetualang."

Sehun mengangguk, "Pekerjaanmu cukup menantang."

"Minggirlah. Aku kan sudah mengatakan semuanya." pinta Luhan. Sehun mengangguk, ia melepaskan Luhan dan mengikuti langkah Luhan ke luar rumah sewa ini.

Tanpa memperdulikan Sehun, Luhan langsung berjalan cepat ke depan gang, menyetop taksi hijau dan menghilang dari pandangan Sehun untuk memulai petualangannya.

_Kau akan selalu berada dalam pandanganku, Luhan. Sampai aku mengingatmu, sampai aku tau siapa dirimu sebenarnya dan sampai aku mendapatkan jawaban atas kebingunganku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam Taksi, Luhan berpikir akan pergi ke mana. Supir taksi yang kali ini sangat ramah bertanya pada Luhan dengan bahasa Inggris yang pas-pasan, "Kemana kau akan pergi, anak muda?"

Luhan tersenyum kikuk, "Ehm, sebaiknya kemana jika ingin melihat sisi India yang lebih berkelas? Oh, maksudku, pasar tradisional yang lebih baik dari pasar yang tadi kita lewati."

Pak Tua itu mengangguk mengerti, "Kau ingin pergi ke pasar yang paling berkelas? Khan Traditional Market adalah pasar paling berkelas. Mau pergi kesana?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias, "Ya! Aku mau kesana. Tapi, ada apa saja di sana? Aku punya pengalaman buruk di pasar tradisional India."

Supir taksi itu tertawa renyah, "Ya, ya. Maksudmu kau punya pengalaman buruk di pasar yang tadi kita lewati?" Luhan mengangguk, "Ya, benar sekali, pak!"

"Itu pasar tradisional yang kumuh dan diperuntukkan untuk orang-orang miskin. Khan Traditional Market berbeda, di sana kau bisa menemukan toko-toko dari brand ternama, atau café-café yang bernuansa barat." Jelas Sang supir taksi. Luhan tersenyum semakin cerah, jika benar demikian, maka, ia sangat ingin mengunjungi Khan Traditional Market.

"Wah, kedengarannya menyenangkan di sana!"

"Ya, sangat menyenangkan. Tapi, kau harus pintar-pintar mencari barang murah, harga di sana sangat mahal. Makan di café pun harus pintar mencari café yang murah. Khan Traditional Market dekat dengan India Gate. Kau mau ke India Gate dulu?"

Luhan mendengarkan penuturan supir taksi itu dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, pak. Antar aku ke India Gate dulu. Terimakasih atas penjelasannya." Ujar Luhan disertai senyum manis nya.

Supir taksi itu mengangguk dan membalas senyum Luhan, "Aku senang bisa mengantarmu, anak muda. Sudah puluhan tahun aku bekerja menjadi supir taksi di kota ini, dan setiap kali ada turis yang menumpang aku akan dengan senang hati menjelaskan semua keindahan yang dimiliki India. Aku cinta India, dan aku juga ingin mengenalkan India kepada dunia. Orang-orang mengira India hanyalah negara miskin yang kotor dan dipenuhi kriminal, tapi, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. India memiliki keindahan juga. Kuharap kau menyukai India dan akan berkunjung lagi suatu saat nanti."

Luhan tertegun mendengar ucapan Pak Tua supir taksi itu. Rasa nasionalis nya yang tinggi patut diacungi jempol. Luhan sampai-sampai merasa tidak enak hati, karena apa yang akan ia lakukan di India adalah menguak tentang sisi kriminalitasnya dan semua keburukan di India.

"Anak muda, kau sendirian kemari?" tanya Pak Tua itu. Luhan mengangguk, "Iya, aku sendirian."

"Kau sedang berlibur ya?" tanya Pak Tua itu. Luhan tersenyum halus dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Pak. Aku di sini bekerja."

Pak Tua itu tersenyum antusias, "Wah, bekerja? Kau kelihatan masih belasan tahun. Apa pekerjaanmu?"

Luhan tertawa, semuda itukah dirinya?

"Hehehe, aku sudah 22 tahun, Pak. Hmm..aku bekerja di sini sebagai jurnalis." Jawab Luhan. Pak Tua itu mengangguk, "Jurnalis? Kalau begitu sepulang nanti ke negaramu, ceritakan tentang keindahan India agar semua orang mau berkunjung ke India. Aku sedih karena banyak orang yang tak mau mengunjungi India. Padahal, aku selalu berusaha seramah mungkin kepada turis agar mereka mau berkunjung lagi ke India."

Luhan lagi-lagi merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Pak Tua ini, ia merasa tidak enak hati. Dengan senyum tipis Luhan akhirnya mengangguk, "Ya, pasti. Aku juga akan menceritakan keramahan bapak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah membayar _taxi fare_ dan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada Pak Tua supir taksi itu, Luhan segera turun dan berjalan di sekitar monumen India Gate. Monumen rancangan Edwin Lutyens yang dibangun untuk memperingati tentara India yang gugur saat Perang Dunia Ke-I itu memiliki arsitektur perpaduan Hindu-Islam yang sangat memukau. Luhan bahkan tak henti-hentinya mengamati India Gate. Kemudian, Luhan mengeluarkan kamera DSLR nya yang canggih itu dan memotret monumen India Gate yang sekilas mirip dengan arc de triomphe di Paris.

"Wah! Indah sekali!" teriak Luhan kegirangan. Ia tak henti-hentinya memotret bangunan itu dan pemandangan di sekitarnya. Luhan merentangkan tangannya ke udara dan melompat-lompat. Ia merasa bebas menikmati keindahan ini.

Saking senangnya, Luhan yang terus melompat itu tiba-tiba tubuhnya oleng dan hendak terjatuh, tapi…

Grep.

Sepasang tangan menahan tubuh mungil Luhan. Luhan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat.

"SEHUN? Yaa! Lepaskan." Teriak Luhan. Sehun, si pemilik tangan yang menahan Luhan itu hanya tersenyum miring dan sedetik kemudian, Ia melepaskan Luhan.

Bruk.

Luhan jatuh dengan bokongnya yang mencium aspal, "Aww!" ringis Luhan. Mata rusa nya yang penuh amarah menatap Sehun yang berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapannya, seolah tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Luhan berdiri sembari mengusap bokong nya yang sedikit nyeri, "Setan Sialan!" umpat Luhan pada Sehun.

Sehun menggedikkan bahunya, "Kau kan minta dilepaskan. Yasudah, kulepaskan." Ujar Sehun dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Luhan mendecak kesal, ia segera melangkah lebar-lebar meninggalkan Sehun. "Sialan! Anjing liar tak berperasaan. Tak tau apa sakitnya bagaimana, huhuhu."

Sehun tersenyum kecil memperhatikan Luhan yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya, "Lucu sekali."

Kaki panjang Sehun dengan cepat berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Luhan yang tampak emosi. "Yaa! Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku, setan! Kenapa sih kau selalu muncul dimana-mana?" teriak Luhan, bibirnya mengerucut lucu, menunjukkan ekspresi kesal yang malah terlihat menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan mengawasimu."

Luhan mendecih, "Cih! Menyebalkan sekali. Kau pengangguran ya? Tak punya kerjaan."

Sehun mengangguk, "Sebenarnya sih bukan. Tapi, anggap saja iya jika itu bisa membuat mulutmu diam."

_Hell, dia sepertinya minta dibunuh? Duh, Tuhan! Kenapa sih aku harus dipertemukan dengan si setan ini?_

"Luhan, tunggu aku!" teriak Sehun ketika Luhan tiba-tiba berlari kencang untuk menjauh. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun, ia sudah mengulas senyum manis beberapa kali, padahal ini adalah hari kepergian Baekhyun. Sehun sendiri tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri, ia tak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat Luhan yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

Sehun yang berhasil menyusul Luhan segera merangkul pundak Luhan dan berjalan beriringan layaknya sahabat karib. Luhan terus berusaha menjauh dari Sehun, namun, semakin ia mencoba untuk menjauh, semakin Sehun mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Aku bosan bertengkar denganmu terus. Untuk sementara ini mari kita lakukan gencatan senjata." Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan terkekeh geli, _apa katanya? Gencatan senjata? Ya Tuhan, aku jadi merasa sedang perang dengan setan ini, haha._

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sehun keheranan.

Luhan menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar, "Tidak. Hanya saja, aku baru sadar jika aku tengah berperang dengan setan. Wee!" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk meledek Sehun dan kemudian meloloskan diri dari rangkulan Sehun. Sehun tertawa dan mengejar Luhan yang sudah berlari lebih dahulu.

Luhan berbalik dan menatap Sehun yang sudah cukup jauh darinya. "Hahah yeay!" Luhan bersorak dan karena tak berhati-hati, ia tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Bruk.

Luhan jatuh ke permukaan aspal untuk yang kedua kalinya, kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi. Luhan meringis kesakitan, mata rusa nya yang cantik itu berkaca-kaca, kalau ia tidak malu mungkin sudah menangis daritadi. Sayangnya, Luhan masih ingat di sini banyak orang.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan dengan senyum mengiba yang bagi Luhan adalah sebuah hinaaan. Dengan gaya sok cool –bagi Luhan, Sehun berjongkok, mensejajarkan tinggi nya dengan Luhan.

"Adik manis, kenapa? Terjatuh, eoh?" tanya Sehun lembut, lagi-lagi itu terdengar seperti sebuah hinaan bagi Luhan.

"Yaa! Tidak usah sok baik, setan." Luhan mencoba berdiri namun kakinya yang terkilir membuat ia kembali terjatuh dan rasanya sangat sakit.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Aku di sini. Kenapa tidak meminta bantuanku kalau kau tidak bisa, hmm?" tanya Sehun lembut. Luhan tiba-tiba diserang rasa gugup ketika Sehun berkata lembut seperti itu.

"Tidak usah." Tolak Luhan mentah-mentah. Sehun mengangguk kemudian berdiri, "Baiklah, kalau tidak mau, tak apa." Dan pria jangkung itu berjalan menjauh dari Luhan.

Luhan terkejut, _sialan! Jadi, bagaimana aku pulang? Ngesot layaknya suster ngesot bukan cara yang bagus, orang bisa menganggapku aneh. Luhan, buang jauh-jauh gengsi mu, lebih baik minta tolong daripada ngesot._

"Yaa! Sehun Alexander! Tolong aku!" teriak Luhan. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan tertawa kecil, ia segera berbalik dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Lepas dulu tas mu." Pinta Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan memberikan tas nya pada Sehun. Sehun menggendong ransel Luhan yang besar itu dan kemudian, dengan sigap, Sehun menggendong Luhan _bridal style_.

"Kalungkan tanganmu ke leher ku kalau tidak ingin jatuh lagi." Titah Sehun. Luhan diam dan menurut saja. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun, memilih untuk mendengarkan irama detak jantung pria ini dengan seksama.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam mobil Audi Locus nya yang diparkir tak jauh dari area India Gate. Dengan hati-hati Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di jok mobil. "Diam di situ, jangan bergerak." Perintah Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk, entah kenapa ia jadi lebih banyak diam.

Setelah menyimpan tas Luhan, Sehun mengambil firs aid box dari dashboard mobilnya. Ia mengambil analgesik-antiinflamasi gel dan band aid untuk mengobati kaki Luhan. Kemudian, Sehun membuka pintu mobil di samping kanan, "Luhan, putar posisi dudukmu, menghadaplah kemari." Perintah Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan memutar posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lalu berjongkok di hadapan Luhan, dengan telaten ia membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki Luhan.

"Kaki mu kecil sekali, seperti yeoja." Komentar Sehun. Luhan hanya mendengus dan memilih tak menanggapi perkataan Sehun.

Sehun mengoleskan gel itu di bagian pergelangan kaki kanan Luhan yang terkilir dengan perlahan, namun, tetap saja Luhan meringis kesakitan. "Sakit…" rengek Luhan, suaranya gemetar, ia hampir menangis.

"Sebentar lagi, Luhan." Ujar Sehun, kemudian ia membalut kaki Luhan dengan balutan kompresi elastis agar mencegah peradangan. Setelah beres, Sehun kembali memakaikan kaos kaki Luhan dan sepatunya dengan telaten.

"Kaos kaki hello kitty berwarna pink-putih, apa itu yang kau sebut manly Luhan?" tanya Sehun setelah selesai. Luhan mencibir, "Itu pemberian Kyungsoo, jadi aku memakainya."

"Kyungsoo? Siapa dia?" tanya Sehun penuh selidik.

"Sahabatku yang tergila-gila pada K. Kim." Jawab Luhan penuh penekanan, Sehun tertawa dan tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sahabatnya, Kim Kai.

"Oh. Ini sudah menjelang sore, kau mau pulang?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mau, masih banyak yang harus kulakukan."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana lagi?"

"Khan Traditional Market."

Sehun mengangguk, "Dimana tempatnya?"

"Dekat stasiun Metro terdekat dari India Gate, pasar U-Shaped yang berkelas." Jelas Luhan, Sehun mengangguk. Perlahan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan, jaraknya antara wajah Luhan dengannya sudah sangat dekat. Luhan mengerjapkan mata nya bingung, _jangan bilang dia ingin menciumku lagi! Oh Tidak!_

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Luhan, "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menciummu." Ujarnya kemudian memasangkan seatbelt untuk Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafasnya dengan lega, tapi dalam hati ia juga merutuki dirinya sendiri. _Duh, kenapa aku jadi ge-er begini sih? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Khan Traditional Market merupakan salah satu pasar tradisional yang berkelas di India, berbeda dengan pasar tradisonal biasa, di sini toko-toko dari brand ternama berjajar rapi, café bernuansa western maupun khas India pun banyak ditemukan. Di sore hari seperti ini, suasana nya sangat ramai. India tak akan pernah jauh-jauh dari kata macet, kapanpun itu pastilah terjadi kemacetan, bahkan sampai tengah malam pun jalan raya di India akan tetap padat.

Suara klakson bersahut-sahutan, berlomba siapa yang paling keras. Sehun mendecak kesal, ia ingin sekali menutup telinga nya rapat-rapat. Sama hal nya dengan Luhan ia agak _culture shock_ dengan kondisi jalanan India yang sangat ramai ini. Membunyikan klakson di India merupakan sebuah budaya untuk saling menyapa, bahkan becak sekalipun menggunakan klakson. Hal itu membuat telinga Sehun dan Luhan meronta minta ditutup rapat-rapat.

Luhan mencari ide, ia meraih ransel nya dan mengambil earphone dan ponsel nya. "Nah, ini pasti akan sedikit mengurangi stress."

Luhan memasangkan sebelah earphone di telinganya sendiri dan memasangkan satu nya lagi di telinga Sehun. Sehun tersenyum, "Ide mu bagus juga. Oh, kau mau mengunjungi toko yang mana?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak, "Sebenarnya aku ingin ke Café yang bergaya western dan yang cukup sepi. Aku perlu konsentrasi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan Luhan kini berada di Classico Café, sebuah café bergaya Inggris kuno yang terletak di ujung pasar. Mereka duduk di sudut café, dekat jendela yang menampakkan keramaian di luar sana. Meskipun di luar sana ramai, café ini cukup sepi. Cocok untuk melepas penat dan berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan.

Luhan mengeluarkan laptop nya dan buku note nya, ia mulai mencari informasi tentang perusahaan gelap itu.

Sehun menikmati milk tea nya sembari memandangi Luhan, ia penasaran apa yang sebenarnya sedang Luhan lakukan. "Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini pekerjaanku."

Luhan tak ambil pusing lagi dengan pertanyaan Sehun, ia melakukan sistem eliminasi terhadap semua data yang telah ia peroleh. Tangan Luhan dengan terampil menuliskan beberapa nama perusahaan di buku note nya. "1 dari 10 perusahaan ini adalah si gelap. Hmm, eliminasi apa lagi? Hanya 10 ini yang mencurigakan." Gumam Luhan. Ia mengetukkan ujung pulpen ke dagu nya, mencoba berpikir lebih keras lagi.

Setelah mendapatkan informasi tentang daftar perusahaan India yang bergerak di bidang perhotelan dan tekstil, Luhan mengeliminasi nama perusahaan yang menurutnya tidak mencurigakan dan ada 10 nama perusahaan yang menjadi target Luhan.

Sehun melirik buku note Luhan dan dahi nya berkerut ketika melihat sebuah nama perusahaan, "Sharham Company? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?" tanya Sehun, terdengar nada ketidaksukaan dalam suara nya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan antusias, "Kau tau Sharham Company? Ada apa dengan Sharham Company?"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau membuat list sepuluh perusahaan terburuk di mata Davidson Group. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Aku melakukan sistem eliminasi pada semua perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perhotelan dan tekstil. 10 perusahaan inilah yang akan jadi target ku." Jelas Luhan. Sehun mengangguk, "Well, 10 perusahaan yang kau tulis itu adalah 10 perusahaan terburuk di mata Davidson Group. Kau berniat menulis apa tentang 10 perusahaan terburuk itu?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak menulis apapun untuk saat ini, tapi, aku akan mengungkap sesuatu. Cepat jelaskan tentang Sharham Company atau apapun yang kau tau tentang 10 perusahaan ini." pinta Luhan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya sejenak, "Aku tidak tau banyak. Tapi, Sharham Company jelas-jelas masuk daftar blacklist dari Davidson Group. Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi, kudengar Sharham Company memboikot segala pergerakan Davidson Group."

Luhan mendesah penuh kekecewaan, "Ck! Hanya itu? Hanya itu? Yakin tak ada lagi?" tanya Luhan agak memaksa.

"Kau bisa tanya Kris jika ingin tau banyak tentang 10 perusahaan menjijikan itu." ujar Sehun. Luhan tersenyum lebar, "Benarkah? Aku bisa bertemu dan berbincang dengan Kris? Apa dia tidak sibuk?" tanya Luhan antusias.

Sehun tak menyangka reaksi Luhan akan seantusias itu, mirip anak kecil yang akan diajak jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi, akan kuberitahu jika Kris sedang tidak sibuk."

Luhan tersenyum senang, mata nya menyipit dan wajah nya terlihat bahagia sekali, "Yeay! Yeay!" teriak Luhan senang. Beberapa pengunjung menatap Luhan dengan senyum maklum di bibir mereka. Luhan terlihat seperti anak kecil, jadi mereka memakluminya.

"Uhm..Sehun, te-terimakasih atas yang kau lakukan hari ini." Ujar Luhan pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Sehun menyeringai, "Oh, ya? Sama-sama. Tapi, Luhan, kau tau kan kalau di dunia ini tak ada yang gratis. Jadi, aku minta bayaranku." Ucapan Sehun tentu saja membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya ke ukuran maksimal. _Bayaran? Gila! Bayaran apa sih maksudnya?_

"Mwo? Yang benar saja? Kau sudah punya banyak uang, berapa yang kau mau dariku?" tanya Luhan, ia hendak mengeluarkan dompet nya. Namun Sehun menahannya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak butuh uang. Aku butuh kau."

Deg.

Luhan mematung, _apa-apaan ini? butuh aku? Untuk apa? Jangan-jangan! Oh tidak! Tidak mungkin._

"Jika kau meminta diriku untuk kau tiduri, maaf saja, lebih baik aku mati." Ucap Luhan serius. Sehun tertawa, "Pikiranmu mesum sekali, Luhan. Aku tidak akan meminta yang aneh-aneh."

"Lalu, apa yang kau minta?"

"3 permintaan yang harus kau turuti." Sehun mengambil sebuah napkin dan sebuah spidol yang ia peroleh dari pelayan café. Kemudian, ia menuliskan tiga permintaan itu:

1. _1. __Biarkan Sehun Alexander berada di sisi Luhan._

_2. 2. Luhan harus tinggal di Davidson Delhi Mansion_

_3. 3. __(Kusimpan yang terakhir untuk nanti)_

Luhan mendecak kesal ketika membaca tiga permintaan yang telah ditandatangani oleh Sehun, "Yaa! Sehun, jangan bercanda. SNBC sudah menyediakan rumah sewa untukku dan lagipula, aku betah tinggal di sana, ada Safiera yang baik hati."

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, "Tandatangan saja. aku tidak terima penolakaan." Perintah Sehun. Luhan mendesah kesal dan mau tak mau, ia menandatangani nya.

Luhan menyerahkan napkin itu pada Sehun dengan kasar, "Kau seperti orang tidak punya kerjaan saja."

Sehun mengangguk dan menyimpan napkin itu di saku celana nya, "Terserah kau saja. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Luhan mendengus kesal, mood nya mendadak hilang tak berbekas. Di pikirannya bekecamuk berbagai pertanyaan dan umpatan kekesalan untuk Sehun. Luhan menguap, otaknya tak bisa bekerja dengan baik lagi.

"Ah, Sehun, biarkan aku tidur sebentar. Aku mengantuk." Ujar Luhan sebelum akhirnya menyandar pada lengan sofa beludru yang ia duduki dan tidur dengan lelap.

Sehun terdiam, mengamati wajah Luhan yang tertimpa sinar keemasan matahari senja. Rambut cokelat madu nya yang terlihat lembut, hidung mancung nya, bibir merah merekah yang manis dan mata yang terpejam tenang, semuanya membuat Sehun tak bergeming. Terlalu fokus memandangi wajah tenang Luhan saat tertidur.

Tangan Sehun terulur, ia mengusap surai lembut Luhan dengan pelan, "Hei, Luhan. Kapan kita pernah bertemu? Kenapa aku selalu ingin kau berada di sekitarku? Seharusnya, jika kita pernah bertemu, aku bisa mengingatmu atau kau yang mengingatku. Aku jadi banyak tersenyum saat melihat tingkahmu, saat melihat wajahmu dan saat mendengar suaramu. Kau tau? Ini seperti bukan diriku sendiri, aku telah banyak berubah sejak melihatmu. Dan sejauh mana lagi kau akan merubahku, Luhan?"

Dan senja itu, Sehun tak melepas pandangannya dari wajah angelic Luhan yang begitu menenangkan. Bahkan, hingga matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya, tak ada rasa bosan bagi Sehun saat mengamati wajah Luhan.

Sehun berpikir, seharusnya saat ini ia tak tersenyum melainkan bersedih, menangis, mengurung diri di kamar dan memikirkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang telah memberinya harapan kosong tanpa kepastian.

Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang selalu menomor satukannya dan telah pergi jauh ke benua lain.

Tapi…

Kemana pergi nya semua kesedihan itu?

Kenapa yang ada di pikirannya bukan Baekhyun?

Sehun lagi-lagi mengulas senyum tipis, "Apa itu karena kehadiranmu, Luhan?" gumamnya. Tangan Sehun meraih buku note dan pulpen milik Luhan, ia langsung membuka halaman terakhir yang masih kosong.

Sehun memegang pulpen itu dan dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya, ia menuliskan kata-kata yang bahkan sama sekali tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

* * *

><p><strong>One afternoon, I was thinking.<strong>

**Who are you?**

**Have we ever met before?**

**Why I really like your presence?**

**Why I always wants your presence?**

**Today, I supposed fall into a sadness, but, where is the sadness?**

**Is that because of you?**

**Instead fall in to sadness, I smiled.**

**Because of you, I laughed.**

**Because of you, I changed.**

**'cause your presence is a gift for me.**

**(One afternoon in New Delhi -S. ^^)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengerjapkan mata nya, merasa terusik dengan suasana yang berbeda. Dan yah, semuanya memang berbeda. Luhan tidak lagi duduk di sofa beludru di sudut café, melainkan di jok mobil.

Luhan menoleh ke samping, ia mendapati Sehun yang dengan tenang mengemudikan mobilnya.

Sehun yang menyadari Luhan telah bangun menoleh sekilas, "Kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk, masih agak linglung karena nyawanya belum terkumpul. Luhan teringat, dimana ransel nya?

Seolah bisa membaca kebingungan Luhan, Sehun tersenyum, "Ranselmu di belakang, tenang saja."

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk, "Eh..itu..apa kau menggendongku?" tanya Luhan. Sehun tertawa, "Tidak. Aku menyeretmu, karena kau gendut."

_Sialan!_, rutuk Luhan.

"Heh, segendut itukah aku? Baiklah, maaf memberatkanmu. Tapi, sekali-sekali ingatkan aku untuk diet." Ujar Luhan dengan nada malas.

Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan, "Kau sensitif sekali dengan bentuk badan. Apa kau seorang yeoja, Luhan? Biasanya seorang yeoja selalu seperti itu." ujarnya diiringi sebuah seringai jahil.

Luhan mendecak kesal, baru bangun tidur ia sudah dihadapkan dengan sikap menyebalkan Sehun, "Aku namja tulen, sialan! Aku _ssang namja_! Aku manly man! Ingat itu." teriak Luhan keras-keras agar Sehun benar-benar mengingatnya.

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Oh ya? Aku agak meragukan itu sebenarnya."

Luhan mendengus, "Huh, kenapa sih kau bodoh sekali? Coba lihat baik-baik, aku memiliki yang dimiliki namja. Bentuk tubuh yang manly, dan wajah tampan."

Dan untuk yang kesekian kali di hari ini, Sehun tersenyum, "Ya, kelihatannya begitu. Tapi, kau juga memiliki apa yang tidak dimiliki namja."

Deg.

Luhan membeku beberapa saat, _memiliki apa yang tidak dimiliki namja._ Ucapan Sehun terngiang beberapa saat, beresonasi di pikiran Luhan dan membuatnya gugup.

_Kumohon, jangan sampai dia tau sesuatu yang spesial tentangku. Cukup aku, Tuhan, Kyungsoo dan Paman Zhoumi yang mengetahuinya._

"Maksudku, kecantikanmu. Bukan hal yang seperti itu, Luhan." Sambung Sehun ketika menyadari wajah kaget Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum sinis sekaligus lega, "Kecantikan? Yang ada ketampanan!"

"Orang yang melihatmu pasti akan bilang kau itu cantik, Luhan. Atau yang lebih halusnya, kau lucu."

Luhan benar-benar dibuat emosi oleh Sehun, "Hei, diamlah! Aku namja dan aku memiliki penis!" teriak Luhan, tak memikirkan kata-katanya yang vulgar.

Sehun menyeringai, "Dan aku juga masih meragukan yang satu itu. sama sekali tak tercetak di bagian selangkanganmu."

Luhan mendecih kesal, dan dengan sengaja, mata nya melirik ke selangkangannya sendiri dan kemudian melirik ke selangkangan Sehun.

_ToT, sad life of Luhan! Kenapa punya dia meski sedang off tercetak jelas begitu? Sebesar itukah? Dan ToT, kenapa punyaku tidak seperti dia? Arrrgghh sialan! sialan!_

"Jangan membandingkan hal seperti ini, aku benci mengatakannya, tapi, mungkin saja, karena kau memiliki darah kaukasoid, kau bisa punya ukuran sebesar itu. Jangan bandingkan dengan aku yang asia tulen, oke? Meskipun begitu, aku tetap punya yang sepertimu. Jadi, berhenti membicarakan tentang itu, aku tidak suka." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar, mencoba membela dirinya sendiri sebisa mungkin.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, "Mungkin kau benar. Tapi, aku suka."

Luhan mengerinyitkan keningnya, "Suka? Suka apa?"

"Aku lebih suka _yang kecil_ karena itu imut."

Jderrr…Luhan pening seketika bagai tersambar petir, bukan karena kenyataan mereka punya orientasi seksual yang sama yang mengagetkan Luhan, tapi Sehun mengucapkannya sambil melirik ke arah selangkangan Luhan.

Itulah yang membuat lelaki manis ini shock dan merasa tersindir.

"Jangan menatap ke arahku saat mengatakan _yang kecil_! berkonsentrasilah menyetir!" kemudian, Luhan membuang muka nya dan lebih memilih menatap ke luar jendela, memandangi gemerlap malam di sepanjang jalanan Delhi yang masih padat.

Sehun tertawa dalam hatinya, _hahaha jadi kau ngambek, Luhan? Lucu sekali._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan benar-benar tak menyangka akan menginjakkan kakinya lagi di mansion mewah ini, tentu, ini bukan keinginannya, melainkan satu dari 3 permintaan Sehun.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya ke kamar yang dulu Baekhyun tempati, "Kau tidur di sini. Jangan keluar kamar. Tak ada penolakan."

Luhan ingin melawan, tapi, Sehun sudah lebih dahulu pergi ke luar kamar. "Kamar sebagus dan semewah ini untukku? Ck! Berlebihan sekali."

Luhan akhirnya berbaring di atas kasur empuk itu sembari mengamati isi kamar bernuansa _classic-victorian_ ini. Luhan menghirup aroma di sekitarnya, masih tertinggal aroma jeruk khas Baekhyun di bantal yang ia gunakan.

Mata Luhan tertuju pada beberapa bingkai foto yang terpajang rapi di atas nakas dan beberapa foto yang ditempel di tembok. Semua foto itu adalah foto Sehun dan Baekhyu saat menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama, berlibur, bermain, belajar dan lain-lain.

"Wah, mereka sangat dekat. Kenapa tidak menikah saja sekalian?" gumam Luhan.

Luhan dikagetkan dengan suara pintu yang diketuk dengan brutal. _Siapa sih? Tidak sabaran sekali._

Dengan langkah gontai, Luhan berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. "Kris?" pekik Luhan agak terkejut dengan kehadiran pria berdarah China-Kanada itu.

Kris tersenyum, "Hai, Luhan. Boleh aku masuk?"

Luhan mengangguk. Kemudian, keduanya duduk di sofa beludru berwarna krem yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur.

"Ini sebuah keajaiban, Lu." Kris tersenyum lebar sembari menatap Luhan, "Dan kau sumber keajaiban itu."

Luhan hanya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, tak mengerti dengan apa yang Kris ucapkan. _Sumber keajaiban? Memangnya aku apaan?_

"Kris, aku tak mengerti."

Kris menatap Luhan dengan serius, mata nya tajam, memaksa Luhan untuk berkata jujur, "Luhan, kau tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikannya. Aku minta maaf karena aku lancang mengetahuinya, tapi, aku sangat senang karena itu adalah kau."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia semakin tak mengerti, _apa sih maksud Kris? kata-katanya tidak efektif sekali. Ck!_

"Aku…menyembunyikan apa memangnya?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC or END?-<strong>

**By the way, hahaha pada pengen NC-an ya HunHan nya? wkwkw banyak bgt yg ngira Sehun mau 'itu' in Lulu/**

**makasih ya yang udah review di chapter kemarin..Iren hargai bgt :) muacchh love ya chingudeul yg udah review hehehe!**

**WAJIB REVIEW YA! Soalnya itu motivasi Iren buat lanjutin. Review dibawah 20 mikir dulu1000 kali buat lanjut atau gak. Yang baca mau tau gak berapa banyak? wohooo banyak banget seneng juga sih, tapi ya, lebih seneng kalau kasih review.**

**(maaf kalauu typo bertebaran dan jelekk, maklum lah Iren masih amatir)**

**[ADA YANG BISA NEBAK GA MAKSUD NYA KRIS ITU APA?P TERUS...LUHAN MENYEMBUNYIKAN APA?]**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bathroom Incident!

**Tittle : Somewhere We Only Know**

**Minor- Tittle : (I Love You, My Racer!)**

**Casts : Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Kyungsoo and etc**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Fluff and etc**

**Rating : T-M**

**Length : Series**

**(HunHan/KrisHan/BaekHun and etc)**

**Note: SELAMAT MEMBACA, Mina-san! Ini ff pertama KatKat, panggil # Iren atau KatKat ya, jangan thor! Gue kan ga ngeluarin petir hehehe. WAJIB REVIEW yeee? Ga ada review jadi ga ada motivasi buat lanjut..seriusan kemaren yang view banyak banget tapi yg review cuma sedikit T,T jangan jadi siders please...Iren di sini masih newbie jadi mohon bantuannya, review minimal 20 baru dilanjut.**

Kris menatap Luhan dengan serius, mata nya tajam, memaksa Luhan untuk berkata jujur, "Luhan, kau tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikannya. Aku minta maaf karena aku lancang mengetahuinya, tapi, aku sangat senang karena itu adalah kau."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia semakin tak mengerti, _apa sih maksud Kris? kata-katanya tidak efektif sekali. Ck!_

"Aku…menyembunyikan apa memangnya?"

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berharga di tubuhmu, rahim itu…kau memilikinya kan?"

Deg.

Luhan membeku, otaknya terus berpikir dengan keras untuk menjawab satu pertanyaan. _bagaimana mungkin Kris bisa tau? Itu mustahil._

Kris tau jika Luhan kebingungan, mata nya sungguh menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tengah dalam kebingungan. "Kau tidak usah bingung. Saat kau tertidur setelah terjun dari menara, aku meminta dokter pribadi untuk memeriksamu, dan dia menemukan keajaiban itu. Setelah aku mengetahuinya, aku berniat untuk mencarimu lagi, tapi, Sehun yang membawamu kemari. Hmm…Luhan, aku minta maaf karena aku mengetahuinya, tapi, aku senang karena itu adalah kau."

Luhan terdiam, mencerna baik-baik semua perkataan Kris. Kris orang baik di mata Luhan dan Luhan dengan segala keyakinan yang dimilikinya, mengenyahkan pikiran negatif yang merasuki otaknya. _Kris tidak mungkin menjualku atau memanfaatkanku kan? Dia orang baik-baik._

Kris mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunan, "Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku mengakui bahwa aku memilikinya. Kau..tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku kan?"

Kris tertawa dan mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan dengan lembut, "Tidak akan, Luhan. Kau pasti berpikiran bahwa aku akan menjualmu dan memanfaatkanmu kan? Seperti kasus male pregnant di Paris beberapa tahun lalu yang dibunuh setelah dimanfaatkan?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah, mengingat kasus itu membuatnya takut, "Ya, aku membaca tentang kasus itu yang menjadi topik hangat di dunia. Aku hanya takut berujung seperti pria itu."

Kris memegang kedua bahu Luhan dan menatap mata nya, "Jangan takut, Luhan. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan ini kepada siapapun dan aku akan menjagamu." Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, "Terimakasih, Kris. Ehm, by the way, kenapa kau mengatakan _aku sangat senang karena itu adalah kau?_ Aku tidak mengerti."

Kris tersenyum manis, "Karena kau yang akan membawakan ribuan keajaiban lagi ke dalam hidupku. Kau bahkan berhasil merubahku dalam waktu singkat, Lu. Kau menyadarkanku bahwa uang bukanlah segalanya, kau mengikis keegoisanku sedikit demi sedikit dan kau juga membawa warna baru ke dalam hidupku."

Luhan langsung diserang kegugupan saat Kris mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun Luhan membayangkan akan mendapat untaian kalimat manis seperti itu. "Hahaha, jangan bercanda, Kris. Tidak mempan untukku." Ujarnya, diiringi derai tawa yang canggung.

Kris menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dengan telapak tangannya dan menatap mata Luhan dalam dan intens, "Aku tidak bercanda. Kau tau kan jika aku dan Sehun menyimpang? Di usiaku yang di penghujung 20-an ini, aku tak pernah berpikiran untuk menikah dengan wanita manapun dan memiliki keturunan darinya. Kupikir, jika seperti itu, Davidson tak akan memiliki pewaris. Tapi, aku menemukanmu, Luhan."

Luhan mengerinyitkan keningnya, "Maksudmu…kau akan menikahiku dan memiliki keturunan?"

Kris mengangguk, "Ya, tanpa paksaan. Jika kau memiliki perasaan cinta untukku, maka dengan sendirinya kita akan menuju ke jenjang itu."

_Heh? Menikah? Oh, No!_

Luhan buru-buru memutar otak untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sungguh, pembicaraan seperti ini sangat tidak nyaman untuknya. "Dimana Sehun?"

Dan entah dorongan darimana, pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Luhan.

Kris melirik _rolex_ yang melingkar apik di pergelangan tangannya, "Dia sedang bersama Dokter Rajeev untuk terapi penyembuhannya."

Luhan mengangguk, "Cedera nya pasti sangat parah ya?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Ya, sangat. Kumohon, jangan bicarakan tentang ini."

"Maaf, aku mengerti kejadiannya pasti meninggalkan luka dibenakmu."

Kris tersenyum, "Kau sangat pengertian. Oh, by the way, kenapa kau bisa bersama Sehun?"

"Dia yang menggangguku dan mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Adikmu sangat menyebalkan." Jelas Luhan dengan seulas senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya saat mengingat tingkah menyebalkan Sehun.

Kris menangkap keanehan di sini. Sehun seharusnya bersedih atas kepergian Baekhyun ke Belanda, tapi, kenapa adiknya itu malah mengikuti Luhan? Namun, di sisi lain Kris senang Sehun tidak terpuruk karena Baekhyun.

Luhan maupun Kris terdiam selama beberapa saat, sampai Luhan ingat akan permintaan Sehun.

"Ehm, Kris. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau tinggal di sini, tapi, Sehun menolongku dan sebagai imbalan, dia memintaku untuk tinggal di sini. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan akan permintaan aneh adikmu itu." ujar Luhan.

_Tinggal di sini? Tentu saja tidak keberatan. Tapi, apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?_

Kris mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran negatif nya, ia sudah cukup senang karena dengan kehadiran Luhan, Sehun tidak terpuruk. "Aku sangat senang kau tinggal di sini. Well, kalau begitu, mulai sekarang mansion ini rumahmu juga, Lu."

Luhan mengangguk, "Terimakasih."

.

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam menjalani terapi pengobatannya bersama Dokter Rajeev, Sehun memilih untuk melewatkan jam makan malam nya dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sehun berbaring di kasur nya, menatap iPhone 6 Plus nya yang sepi. Tak ada pesan masuk ataupun panggilan tak terjawab.

Sehun menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya. Dan memori nya bersama Baekhyun terputar begitu saja di setiap sudut kamar yang ia tatap. Kenangan yang indah dan manis, namun terasa hambar di hati Sehun.

Mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, mengingat Baekhyun yang selalu meng_iya_kan segala permintaannya, mengingat Baekhyun yang menciumnya, mengingat harapan setinggi langit yang Baekhyun berikan, semua itu membuat Sehun merasa sakit dan sesak.

Ya, Sehun baru saja menyadarinya.

Bahwa Baekhyun bukan untuknya. Dirinya lah yang terlalu memaksa, berharap terlalu tinggi hingga akhirnya terjatuh. Dan dirinya pula yang sebenarnya merusak kebahagiaan Baekhyun, memisahkannya dari Chanyeol, menghancurkan hubungan asmara mereka dan memisahkan Baekhyun dari keluarganya. Oh, bahkan Sehun merasa dirinya adalah orang jahat.

Di antara kabut-kabut memorinya bersama Baekhyun, sebuah nama muncul begitu saja.

Luhan.

Nama itu tiba-tiba membuat Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Dimana aku pernah bertemu denganmu? Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatmu meskipun aku merasa familiar denganmu?"

Hati Sehun menghangat kala mengingat senyum Luhan dan wajah polos nya. Teriakan Luhan dan segala umpatan Luhan untuk dirinya terngiang dengan jelas, lagi-lagi membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku jadi merindukanmu?" gumam Sehun. Ia memeluk bantal dengan erat dan sebuah senyuman semakin mengembang saat matanya memandang langit-langit kamar. Sehun mirip remaja labil yang sedang jatuh cinta, dan ia sama sekali tak menyadari itu.

Sepuluh menit Sehun terdiam sembari tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh, namun, matanya tak kunjung terpejam. Seharusnya ia sudah tidur sejak 20 menit yang lalu, jika saja Baekhyun masih di sini, mungkin Sehun sudah diomeli habis-habisan.

"Arrgh! Kenapa aku tak bisa memejamkan mataku dan terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh begini?"

Dan tanpa perlu jawaban dari orang lain, Sehun tau penyebabnya.

Itu karena Luhan.

.

.

.

Di kamar baru nya ini, Luhan sibuk dengan list 10 perusahaan yang akan jadi targetnya itu. Mata Luhan dengan jeli menatap screen laptop dan mencatat nomor telepon serta alamat perusahaan-perusahaan itu di buku note nya.

"Hell! CEO perusahaannya kelihatan menyeramkan!" pekik Luhan kaget ketika melihat profil CEO Sharham Company, Rahaarj Sandeep Singh. Pria tua dengan kulit hitam legam, jambang yang keriting, kumis tebal dan badan besar itu membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri. Membayangkan akan bertemu dengan Rahaarj saja membuat Luhan merinding.

Dan Luhan tiba-tiba terjungkal ketika pintu kamar dibuka tiba-tiba.

Sehun masuk ke kamar Luhan dan mengerinyitkan keningnya melihat Luhan yang tengkurap di lantai, "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan posisi aneh itu?"

Luhan mendecak kesal dan buru-buru berdiri, mata nya menatap Sehun dengan tajam. "Ya Tuhan! Kau benar-benar seperti setan, selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Apa kau tidak tau bagaimana terkejutnya aku, hah?"

Sehun tertawa. _Oh, jadi dia jatuh dari kasur saking kagetnya, hahaha. Lucu sekali._

"Heh, kenapa tertawa?" bentak Luhan. Sehun menyeringai, "Karena kau sangat lucu dan konyol. Kau bertingkah seolah-olah mengenal setan dengan baik."

Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan tersenyum sinis, "Percaya atau tidak, aku memiliki indera keenam. Aku bisa melihat hantu, setan, roh dan sejenisnya. Oh, terkadang, saat aku tak sadar, aku akan kerasukan. Aku juga bisa berkenalan dengan roh lewat mimpi. Apa aku sepesial?"

Sehun tersenyum miring, "Oh, kau spesial sekali, Luhan. Sangat spesial hingga kau tampak konyol."

Luhan cemberut, "Bilang saja kau iri denganku."

"Iri denganmu? Kurasa aku tidak waras jika iri denganmu."

Luhan menggeram kesal, _sialan! dasar tidak berperikemanusiaan! Tak punya sopan santun!_

Dengan cepat, Luhan mengambil bantal dan memukul Sehun dengan brutal. "Yaa! Enyahlah dari hadapanku, setan jelek! Menyebalkan!" teriak Luhan sembari memukuli Sehun dengan bantal.

Sehun berusaha menghindar, namun, Luhan sangat brutal. "Hei! Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil!" ujar Sehun sambil berusaha meraih tangan Luhan.

Namun, Luhan sangat cepat. Ia terus memukuli Sehun disertai umpatan-umpatan yang malah membuat Sehun tertawa.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sehun meringkus kedua pergelangan Luhan dan mendorong tubuh Luhan ke atas kasur, menindihnya agar si cantik ini tak kabur atau memukulnya lagi.

Mata biru Sehun menatap Luhan dengan intens, jarak mereka sangat dekat, hidung keduanya bahkan bersentuhan. Dan dalam kondisi yang seperti ini, Luhan terbius oleh mata biru Sehun yang menenangkan. Luhan terpaku, tak bisa beralih sedikitpun. Mata ini, ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Tapi, dimana?

Sehun kehilangan kendali nya, dengan segala kesadaran dan keyakinan, Sehun memajukan kepalanya, menyatukan bibir mereka dengan ciuman panas yang menuntut. Sehun memagut bibir Luhan dengan lembut, menyesap seluruh asa nya dan mengecap manis nya. Tak ada penolakan maupun perlawanan dari Luhan, ia terdiam. Membiarkan Sehun melumatnya dengan lembut, karena ingin melawan pun, Luhan tak bisa. Ia telah tengggelam dalam suasana.

Sehun ingin menyatu dengan Luhan. Sehun ingin menyentuh tubuh Luhan. Sehun menginginkan Luhan seutuhnya.

Namun, Sehun takut. Takut jika perasaannya untuk Luhan hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan. Takut jika Luhan hanyalah pengalih atas kesedihannya. Takut jika sebenarnya Luhan hanyalah pengganti Baekhyun sementara. Dan takut jika pada akhirnya Luhan lah yang terluka.

Sehun melepas pagutan mereka, membiarkan Luhan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Luhan terengah-engah, nafasnya tersengal, ia menatap Sehun dengan sebal, "Kau gila!"

Dan Sehun tertawa ketika mendengar kata-kata itu lagi, "Apa benar-benar tak ada ucapan yang lebih manis lagi, Luhan?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada. Karena, kau memang gila."

Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dengan lembut, "Kali ini aku akui. Ya, aku gila." Ia menatap Luhan intens, jemarinya menyentuh bibir Luhan dan mengusapnya dengan pelan, "Aku gila. Karenamu." Bisik Sehun. Suara rendah dan helaan nafas hangat nya menerpa telinga Luhan, membawakan sensasi tersendiri untuknya. Membuat Luhan tak berkutik.

"Malam ini dan seterusnya, kau tidur denganku. Satu kamar dan satu ranjang. Tak ada penolakan." Ucapan Sehun barusan bagai vonis hakim yang tak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Luhan mengerinyitkan keningnya, tidak setuju dengan Sehun.

"Di surat perjanjian tak ad…" ucapan Luhan terpotong saat Sehun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, mengecup nya dengan lembut untuk memberhentikan ucapan Luhan.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau, aku saja yang tidur di sini."

Dengan seenaknya Sehun berbaring di atas kasur dan menarik selimut sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya.

Luhan hanya bisa menganga lebar melihat tingkah Sehun yang semaunya itu, "Ish! Menyebalkan." Gerutu Luhan. Ia segera membereskan laptop dan buku note nya sebelum beranjak tidur.

Luhan berpikir untuk tidur di sofa, tapi, itu sama saja ia mengalah. Dan Luhan sama sekali tak ingin mengalah ataupun kalah dari Sehun. Sepuluh menit berbaring di samping Sehun membuat tubuh Luhan terus bergerak gelisah. Luhan membalikkan badannya, menghadap Sehun yang sudah tertidur nyenyak.

Ia terus mengamati wajah tampan Sehun, mencoba mengingat sesuatu tentang dirinya. Luhan bukan orang pelupa, ingatannya bahkan sangat baik. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa dirinya belum bisa mengingat Sehun?

Jemari Luhan terulur, menyusuri hidung mancung Sehun, pipi nya dan bibir tipisnya yang selalu membawanya pada sebuah ciuman panas. Jika saja Luhan ingin jujur, hati nya berteriak bahwa Sehun adalah pria tertampan yang pernah ia temui. Wajah nya terpahat sempurna dengan aura maskulin yang kentara.

"Apa perlu waktu semalaman untuk sadar bahwa aku tampan, huh?"

Deg.

Luhan buru-buru menarik tangannya dan berbalik memunggungi Sehun. _Sialan! eh, apa dia belum tidur daritadi? Ish! Menyebalkan._

"Kau berniat menyentuhku diam-diam ya? Kau mesum sekali, Luhan." Ucapan Sehun barusan membuat Luhan emosi. _Duh, malam-malam begini masih juga cari ribut! Setan sialan!_

Dengan segala kesiapan untuk memukul Sehun, Luhan membalikkan badannya, namun malah berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang sama sekali tak bisa berontak ketika Sehun menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Tetaplah seperti ini, aku ingin tidur nyenyak." Bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan.

Dan malam itu, keduanya terlelap. Berpelukan, dan mengalirkan kehangatan satu sama lain. Mengabaikan berbagai emosi, maupun perasaan dan memilih untuk diam menikmati momen yang tanpa sengaja tercipta ini.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, Kris sudah stand by di meja makan, menikmati sarapannya bersama Chanyeol yang membacakan jadwal hari ini. "Chanyeol, bagaimana cabang di Indonesia? Aku jarang mendapat laporan dari Indonesia, Mr. Abraham mengurusnya dengan baik kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, Kris. Aku sudah memeriksanya dan kinerja Mr. Abraham sangat bagus."

Kris mengangguk dengan puas, "Jadwalku hari ini tidak sibuk kan?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hmmm, sepertinya agak sibuk sedikit. Pagi ini, meeting dengan investor dari Pakistan, _field controlling,_ dan _evaluating._ Siang hari, beberapa perusahaan kecil di India terus merengek meminta Davidson untuk investasi, dan jika tidak dihadapi bisa berdampak buruk. Sore hari, meeting bersama investor lokal dan ada beberapa perusahaan buruk yang mulai memboikot pergerakan Davidson, itu harus ditangani secara langsung." Jelas Chanyeol. Tanpa melihat teks ataupun _tab_ yang selalu berada di tangannya. Pria yang satu ini benar-benar asisten yang tak ada dua nya. Sangat handal, cerdas, pintar dan cakap.

Kris tiba-tiba membuka jas nya dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol, "Bisakah kau gantikan aku selama satu hari?"

Dan reaksi yang diberikan Chanyeol adalah bengong sesaat. "Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi. Telingaku panas mendengarkan rengekan perusahaan-perusahaan kecil dan buruk itu. Lagipula, aku punya sesuatu untuk di urus."

Mau tak mau Chanyeol mengangguk, tetapi, kemudian, sebuah senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya, "Eh, apakah sesuatu itu Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kris tertawa, "Oh, rupanya kau sangat mengenalku, Chan. Kau bisa tau tanpa kuberitau, great!"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menepuk bahu Kris pelan, "Man, aku sangat mengenalmu. Dan aku tau, kau pasti jatuh hati padanya." Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Ya. Oh ya, jika ada surat yang harus ditandatangani, tanda tangani saja. tandatangan mu sama pentingnya dengan tanda tanganku."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera pergi dari hadapan Kris. Kris akhirnya dapat bernafas lega, senang rasanya memiliki rekan sekaligus sahabat seperti Chanyeol. Bisa memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbeda dalam waktu bersamaan, sebagai rekan kerja nya sekaligus sahabatnya.

Melirik jam gadang bergaya victorian di sudut ruangan, Kris mengerinyitkan keningnya, "Jam 8? Seharusnya Sehun sudah bangun. Dan dimana Luhan?" gumamnya kemudian beranjak ke kamar Sehun.

Menemukan kamar Sehun yang kosong, Kris mendecak kesal, "Ck! Kemana sih dia? Tidak ada Baekhyun hidupnya jadi tidak teratur begitu." Gerutunya, kemudian membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun –yang sekarang jadi milik Luhan.

Mata Kris membulat sempurna saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kasur yang berantakan, selimut yang tercecer di lantai dan Luhan yang berada di atas tubuh Sehun yang bertelanjang dada. Pikiran kotor pun tak akan bisa terhindarkan sekalipun Kris bersumpah tak akan berpikiran seperti itu.

Bohong sekali jika Kris tidak merasa gerah dengan keadaan ini. Ia jatuh hati pada Luhan dan yang ia dapatkan adalah adiknya yang tidur bersama Luhan. Namun, dengan cepat, Kris menyingkirkan pikiran negatifnya. _Ok, mereka selalu ribut dan tidak akur. Nah, barangkali ini hanya ketidaksengajaan. Jangan berpikiran negatif dan sebaiknya bekerja daripada di rumah dan berpikiran negatif pada mereka. Tenanglah, Kris…_

"Ehm." Kris berdeham. Membuat Luhan maupun Sehun terusik. Luhan yang lebih dahulu membuka matanya mengerinyitkan kening ketika menyadari posisi nya saat ini. "Eh, tubuh siapa ini?" gumamnya dengan suara parau khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Dan…sebuah teriakan kencang tak dapat terelakkan ketika Luhan sadar bahwa dirinya tidur di atas tubuh Sehun yang topless, "YAAA! Apa yang telah aku lakukan?" teriak Luhan heboh, sampai-sampai tak menyadari keberadaan Kris.

"Luhan," panggil Kris dan Luhan pun menoleh, "Sudah waktunya bangun." Ujar Kris dingin dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi pria jangkung itu pergi dengan rasa sakit di hatinya. _Jika memang perasaan ini hanya sepihak, aku bisa memperjuangkannya. Tapi, bagaimana jika Luhan jatuh cinta pada Sehun? Atau sebaliknya?_

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri di dekat ranjang, tangannya berkacak pinggang dan terus berteriak membangunkan Sehun, "Yaa! Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam?!" teriak Luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun, tak ada pergerakan dari Sehun.

Sehun –yang sebenarnya pura-pura tidur- menahan tawa nya mendengar teriakan Luhan yang persis gadis perawan yang baru pertama kali tidur bersama pria. _Ck, apa kau benar-benar seorang gadis?_

"Sehunnnnn! Bisakah kau bangun, brengsek? Apa-apaan dengan tubuhmu yang telanjang dan aku yang berada di atas tubuhmu? Bisakah kau jelaskan?"

Sehun kali ini tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi untuk tidak melihat wajah Luhan, ia pun membuka matanya.

"Kau berisik sekali. Lagipula, jika aku memperkosamu tak akan terjadi apapun padamu."

Luhan melotot dan memukul Sehun dengan guling, "Hey! Jangan berbicara seperti itu! diamlah!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun tak menanggapi perkataan Luhan, ia memilih untuk tersenyum manis, "Selamat pagi, Rusa Cerewet."

Luhan lagi-lagi mendecak kesal, untuk kesekian kalinya di pagi ini semua decakan itu disebabkan oleh Sehun. "Heh, apa katamu? Nam…"

Belum selesai Luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sehun menarik tangannya hingga ia terjatuh di atas tubuh topless Sehun. Luhan ingin memberontak namun, Sehun sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah lumatan panas yang menuntut. Serbuan kenikmatan yang tak terelakkan kembali ke tubuh Luhan dan kadar nya semakin bertambah saat tangan Sehun menjalar, meremas bokong nya dengan lembut.

"Eunghh..ahhmm.." desahan kecil lolos dari bibir Luhan ketika Sehun meremas bokongnya. Sehun menyeringai mendengar desahan Luhan, ia segera melepas pagutan mereka dan menggulingkan Luhan ke sampingnya.

"Kau mendesah, huh?" tanya Sehun setenang mungkin, meskipun di dalam dirinya bergejolak.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mau mengaku. "Anio! Apa kau gila? Aku tidak mendesah!" bantah Luhan dengan bibir nya yang ddikerucutkan dengan lucu. Sehun merutuki dirinya kenapa hanya dengan melihat Luhan yang berekspresi seperti itu gairah nya semakin kuat.

Diam-diam Luhan melirik ke arah selangkangan Sehun yang agak membesar, sebuah pikiran jahil muncul di otak Luhan. _Hahaha, menegang? Lucu sekali! Lihat saja Sehun, kau sering menjahili ku, mengerjaiku, dan meledekku! Akan kubalas!_

"Aku mandi dulu." Ujar Sehun, kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi. Luhan tersenyum senang, meskipun agak berbeda dari rencana awal, ia segera menahan tangan Sehun ketika pria itu sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Tunggu, aku ikut. Aku bosan mandi sendirian."

Sehun menyeringai, ia tau Luhan masih polos dan tindakan nya yang seperti ini pastilah atas dasar balas dendam atau sekadar main-main. Sehun memojokkan Luhan ke pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup, ia mengunci tubuh Luhan.

"Mandi denganku? Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan tajam nya. Entah Luhan yang memang polos atau tekad nya yang kuat yang membuatnya mengangguk tanpa keraguan.

Sehun tersenyum. "Jangan menyalahkanku jika di dalam sana kau akan berteriak."

"Berteriak? Oh, aku tak keberatan sebenarnya."

Sehun terkejut dengan respon Luhan yang begitu menantang dirinya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam kamar mandi dan membawanya ke dalam shower box.

"Kau bisa bantu aku melepas celanaku?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menelan ludahnya, dengan menyembunyikan kegugupannya Luhan segera membuka resleting celana Sehun. Ini yang ia rencanakan; membuka celana Sehun dan menggoda kejantannnya. Namun, rasa gugup yang sialan itu ternyata membuyarkan semua rencana Luhan untuk mengerjai Sehun.

Selesai menelanjangi Sehun, Luhan harus menahan nafasnya ketika melihat seluruh tubuh Sehun yang terpahat sempurna dengan lekukan di bagian yang tepat. Sungguh, Sehun bagaikan pangeran tampan nan gagah yang selalu ia baca di buku dongeng.

Luhan tak memungkiri lagi, Sehun sangat _hot_ saat tubuh seksi nya diguyur air dari shower. Pikiran Luhan hampir saja blank karena terlalu terfokus pada Sehun. Oh, bukan blank lagi Luhan mungkin hampir pingsan.

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan, "Kau bilang ingin mandi bersamaku, kenapa kau masih berpakaian lengkap, hum?"

Tanpa persetujuan Luhan, Sehun menelanjangi tubuh Luhan dengan cepat. Sehun yang telah meneguhkan dirinya untuk _tidak macam-macam_ pada Luhan seketika harus menyesali tindakan nya barusan. Seharusnya ia tidak menelanjangi Luhan dan malah membuat dirinya terjebak dalam gairah tak tertuntaskan seperti ini.

_Sangat cantik._

"Alihkan pandangan mu itu, Sehun!" teriak Luhan kesal karena Sehun terus menerus menatap nya, dari ujung kaki hingga kepalanya.

Sehun tak menjawab sepatah kata pun, ia segera membalikkan badannya, berusaha menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Sementara itu, Luhan terdiam, memandangi punggung kokoh Sehun yang membelakanginya. Tetapi, sedetik kemudian, Luhan mengibaskan tangannya sendiri, _ish! aku ini berpikiran apa sih? Tidak! Tidak! Si setan ini sangat menyebalkan. Oh…menyebalkan tapi mempesona. Eh? Apa yang baru kukatakan? Arrgh! Kenapa aku jadi mengagumi nya begini?_

"Luhan, bisakah kau berhenti memandangi tubuhku? Kau terlihat seperti hendak memakanku." Ujar Sehun yang baru sadar bahwa Luhan selalu memandangi tubuhnya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencubit pinggang Sehun, "Hey! Dagingmu keras jadi tidak mungkin aku memakannya."

Sehun tersenyum, ia menarik Luhan ke hadapannya, "Oh ya? Kalau begitu, aku ingin merasakan dagingmu." Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, mengecup leher Luhan dan menggigitnya hingga menimbulkan ruam merah di leher putih Luhan.

"Se-sehun..ber-berhentilahh.." pinta Luhan. Sungguh, ia tidak tahan saat titik sensitif nya disentuh. Sehun mengabaikan Luhan, ia menjilat, mengecup dan menggigit leher Luhan dengan intens. Tangan nya tak tinggal diam, ia menarik tubuh Luhan ke dalam dekapannya, membiarkan Luhan merasakan ketegangannya.

"Eungghh.." Luhan mendesah pelan, tak tahan dengan semua sentuhan Sehun yang memabukkan. Luhan masih sadar jika ini terjadi tanpa sengaja, ketidaksengajaan yang mampu membuat keduanya berselimut nafsu.

Sehun tau ini semua diluar kendalinya, ia lepas kontrol atas dirinya sendiri. Dan bagaimana jika ini semua menyakiti Luhan? Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Apa tidak apa-apa melakukannya?

Meskipun tubuhnya diselimuti kabut nafsu, Sehun masih berpikir jernih. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul seiring dengan cumbuan nya yang semakin dalam, memaksa Sehun untuk memilih.

Lain dengan Luhan, suasana telah menenggelamkan akal sehatnya. Ia tak dapat berpikir dan hanya bisa menikmati setiap cumbuan yang Sehun berikan. Luhan dengan segala kesadarannya, mulai membalas setiap sentuhan Sehun. Tangan mungil nya, memeluk pinggang Sehun erat, mendekap nya dan membiarkan Sehun merasakan bahwa ia menginginkan ini semua.

Kendali berada pada Luhan. Ia bahkan mencium Sehun terlebih dahulu, melumat bibir tipis pria itu dan bahkan menggoda pusat gairahnya. "Arrgh.." Sehun menggeram, menahan kenikmatan yang menjalari tubuhnya ketika jemari Luhan melingkar di kejantanannya.

"Luhan, berhenti." Pinta Sehun. Ia tidak ingin Luhan menyesalinya.

"Tap…" perkataan Luhan terpotong ketika Sehun menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Luhan, "Ssst…aku tidak mau melukaimu dan membuatmu menyesal."

"Yaa! Kau menolakku setelah menggodaku habis-habisan? Lucu sekali! Kau malah membuatku seperti pria murahan tau!" teriak Luhan kesal. Ia memukul lengan Sehun dengan brutal. Sehun tersenyum dan meringkus tangan Luhan. Mata nya menatap Luhan dengan kepastian,

"Aku tidak menolakmu dan tidak menganggapmu murahan, Lu. Jadi, diamlah dan jangan bergerak."

Luhan menuruti perkataan Sehun, ia diam. Tangan Sehun bergerak, menyentuh kejantanan Luhan yang menegang. "Sshh.." sebuah desah lembut keluar dari mulut Luhan ketika Sehun meremas pusat gairahnya.

Luhan mulai memejamkan mata nya, menikmati sentuhan tangan Sehun yang begitu lihai, "Ehmmm..Se-sehunn berhentilah.." ucap Luhan terbata-bata, ia mencoba menghentikan Sehun, takut jika Sehun hanya bercanda dan menjahilinya saja.

Tak ada respon dari Sehun. Namun, Luhan berteriak ketika Sehun melingkupi kejantanan Luhan dengan mulut basah nya.

"Ahhhh! Ehmmmm…" Luhan mendesah, menikmati kehangatan yang Sehun berikan. Sepanjang hidupnya, Luhan baru merasakan sensasi seperti ini dan ia menyukainya.

Luhan merasa kedua kaki nya melemas saat kenikmatan menyergapi seluruh syarafnya, "Sehun..ahh..i-ini..nikmat."

Sehun tau, jika ia tidak menyelesaikan ini Luhan akan tersiksa karena ereksinya. Maka dari itu, Sehun akan menyelesaikannya. Ia terus menjilati Luhan dan merasakan milik Luhan di dalam mulutnya. Merasakan milik Luhan yang berdenyut kencang, Sehun segera mempercepat tempo nya membuat Luhan menjerit untuk melampiaskan kenikmatannnya.

"Ahhh ahhh Sehunhh, a-aku ingin…"

Luhan mencapai puncaknya, melepaskan kenikmatannya di dalam mulut Sehun. Sehun dengan cepat mencium Luhan, membagi cairan kental itu dengan sang pemilik. Luhan terengah, ia meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, dan mata nya tak berhenti menatap Sehun dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Sehun segera mengguyur tubuh Luhan dengan air dan memandikannya hingga bersih. Setelah itu, ia mengambil bathrobe dan memakaikannya pada Luhan.

"Jangan sekali-sekali berniat untuk menggodaku lagi, arra? Sekarang, cepat berganti baju." Bisik Sehun lembut. Luhan mengangguk, dan ia baru sadar jika niat nya untuk menggoda Sehun ternyata malah membuatnya jauh lebih tergoda oleh Sehun. _Senjata makan tuan._

Luhan tersenyum canggung, "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan, ia melirik Sehun yang sepenuhnya menegang. Sehun menggeram kesal, "Yaa! Cepat ganti baju, Luhan!"

Luhan terkikik geli, ia pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Setelah Sehun menyelesaikan mandi nya dan berganti baju, ia mencari-cari sosok Luhan di dalam mansion, namun tak kunjung menemukannya. "Ck! Kemana sih dia?" gerutu Sehun yang kesal karena tak menemukan Luhan.

"Bibi, apa kau lihat Luhan?" tanya Sehun kepada seorang maid. Maid itu tersenyum dan dengan senang hati menuntun Sehun untuk menemui Luhan yang sedang berada di backyard.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sedang tengkurap di atas rerumputan, mata nya dengan serius menatap ke screen laptop nya dan tangan kanan nya sibuk menulis sesuatu di notebook nya.

"Apa kau sedang bekerja?" tanya Sehun, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan. Ketika melihat Sehun, wajah Luhan sontak saja memerah. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan kejadian _panas_ di kamar mandi. "Ya-ya, be-begitulah."

"Perlu bantuan?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan hanya mengulas sebuah senyum. Ok, di sini Sehun yang merasa kesal, kemanakah gerangan Luhan yang cerewet dan aktif? Kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pendiam?

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa."

Drrt..drrt..

Ponsel Sehun bergetar, sebuah panggilan Internasional masuk. _From Baekhyun._

Sehun menjawab panggilan itu dan menyetel mode loudspeaker. Tapi, ia enggan berbicara sepatah katapun.

_"__Sehun apa kau di sana? Hyung sangat merindukanmu"_

_"__Sehun! Kenapa tidak menjawab? Kau marah padaku? Kumohon, berbicaralah"_

_"__Hiks…Sehunnie, maafkan aku."_

Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya merasa kesal, ia merebut ponsel Sehun dari tangan pria itu. "Halo, aku Luhan, apa ini Baekhyun?"

_"__Hi, Luhan. Iya, ini aku. Apa Sehun tidak di sana? Apa dia baik-baik saja? bagaimana dengan terapi nya, apa ada perkembangan? Apa dia makan dengan teratur dan tidur tepat waktu? Apa dia masih suka berenang malam hari? Oh, apakah dia selalu meminum vitaminnya? Apa…ia bahagia?"_

Luhan terenyak mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun seratuspersen memperhatikan Sehun dengan baik. Meskipun ribuan kilometer jauhnya, Baekhyun masih memikirkan Sehun dan sangat memperhatikannya. Entah kenapa kenyataan itu membuat hati Luhan terasa sesak.

_"__Luhan? Kumohon, jaga Sehun baik-baik dan pastikan ia menjaga kesehatannya. bilang padanya aku pasti akan kembali lagi. Kumohon, gantikan aku dan buat ia bahagia. Dan, jika ia marah padaku, sampaikan kata maafku."_

"Tenanglah, Baekhyun. Sehun baik-baik saja."

_"__Luhan, katakan pada Sehun bahwa aku sangat merindukannya. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Hiks..hiks..aku minta maaf. Aku tau aku bersalah…maafkan aku."_

Sehun mencengkram rumput-rumput hijau itu dengan erat dan meremasnya tanpa ampun. Emosi nya tiba-tiba naik ketika mendengar isak tangis Baekhyun. Dengan segera, ia merebut lagi ponsel nya dari Luhan dan memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak.

"Yaa! Kenapa denganmu, hah?" teriak Luhan kesal, tak habis pikir kenapa Sehun seperti itu.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar suara nya."_ Aku tidak ingin mendengar suara tangisannya._

Luhan menggeram kesal, "Hey, Tuan Bodoh! Apa kau tidak dengar perkataan Baekhyun? Ia merindukanmu dan menyayangimu dan mulai saat ini hiduplah dengan teratur! Minum vitaminmu, tidur tepat waktu dan…" ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika Sehun menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum, "Senang rasanya Rusa Cerewet ini telah kembali."

Luhan mendecak kesal, "Yaa! Aku serius, bodoh! Dengarkan kata-kata Baekhyun tadi!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sehun membaringkan Luhan dan mengunci tubuhnya. Tangan usil nya menggelitiki pinggang dan perut Luhan. "Rasakan ini, rusa cerewet!"

Luhan berguling-guling di atas rumput mencoba menghindari Sehun, "Ahahaha! Sehun geli hahaha berhentilahh ini geli"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, adik manis."

Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga segera berdiri dan berlari menjauh dari Sehun. Sehun tak tinggal diam ia segera mengejar Luhan yang berlari memutari sebuah pohon hias. "Yaa! Berhentilah mengejarku, Sehun!" teriak Luhan, ia tertawa manis setiap kali melihat Sehun. Alasannya? Luhan bahkan tidak tau.

Sehun tertawa dan dalam suatu kesempatan, ia berhasil menangkap tubuh Luhan. "Kena kau!" ujar Sehun. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang kecil Luhan, mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan memutar-mutar nya hingga Luhan menjerit. "Yaaaaaa! Hentikan! Aku takut!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun tertawa, ia terus memutar-mutar tubuh Luhan dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh dan berbaring di atas rerumputan.

"Lu, mendekatlah." Pinta Sehun, ia menarik Luhan dan membiarkan lengannya menjadi sandaran Luhan.

"Yah, kau menyebalkan sekali sih! Aku lelah tau." gerutu Luhan kesal. Sehun tak menjawab, ia malah menatap Luhan dengan intens. Perlahan, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan dan mengecup kening Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan diam, jantung nya berdegup tak beraturan dan pipi nya telah bersemu merah. _Kenapa rasanya begitu nyaman? _

"Se-Sehun, aku harus bekerja."

.

.

.

Menjelang malam, Kris baru saja kembali setelah menyelesaikan semua jadwalnya. Ia langsung menuju ke kamar Luhan. Namun, sang penghuni kamar tak ada di sana. "Dimana dia, huh?"

Kris memanggil beberapa maid untuk menannyakan keberadaan Luhan, "Apa kau melihat Luhan? Oh, Sehun juga dimana?"

Para maid itu tersenyum ketika mendengar nama Luhan dan Sehun. Momen romantis mereka di backyard siang tadi ternyata melekat erat di mata para maid ini. "Tuan, mereka pergi bersama sejak siang tadi. Sepertinya, mereka sangat dekat."

Kris tercekat, _sangat dekat?_

"Apa yang mereka lakukan seharian ini?" tanya Kris dengan aura dingin di wajahnya.

"Itu…mereka bermain bersama di backyard." Jawab seorang pelayan dengan takut-takut. Kris mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, mencoba menahan kekesalannya, _bermain bersama? Sedekat itukah mereka?_

"Bawakan aku rekaman kamera keamanan di backyard." Perintah Kris,kemudian pergi ke ruang kerja nya. Chanyeol yang melihat sahabat nya berwajah muram buru-buru menghampirinya, "Luhan dan Sehun lagi?"

"Tidak. Kau sebaiknya cepat telpon Sehun, ia tidak boleh melewatkan jadwal terapinya." Perintah Kris tegas. Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya kesal, _ckck! Kalau Kris cemburu kenapa aura berubah jadi hitam begini ya?_

"Ok, siap boss!"

.

.

.

Di ruang kerja nya, Kris menatap tajam screen laptop yang menayangkan video yang ia peroleh dari para maid itu. Video yang membuat hatinya menghangat sekaligus tersayat. Kris tersenyum melihat adiknya bahagia, tertawa lepas bersama Luhan, orang yang ia cintai. Kris bersyukur karena kehadiran Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar, tetapi, Kris juga tidak munafik, ia cemburu dan luar biasa sakit hati.

"Arrrgh!" teriak Kris frustasi, ia membanting laptop itu hingga terpelanting ke sudut ruangan. Mata Kris memerah, nafasnya tersengal dan air mata nya jatuh begitu saja. Menangis karena cinta? Bukan, Kris bukan menangisi perasaannya. Ia dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit. Antara adiknya dan seseorang yang ia cintai.

Melihat Sehun bahagia adalah hal yang sangat Kris syukuri, tapi, haruskah ia mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya pada Luhan? Lalu, membiarkan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping?

Bersama Luhan adalah keinginannya, tapi, haruskah ia merenggut kebahagiaan Sehun dan kabur bersama Luhan? Lalu, membiarkan Sehun terpuruk?

Pintu ruang kerja terbuka, Chanyeol masuk dan terkejut melihat Kris yang sangat berantakan. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tak apa. Bagaimana? Sehun menjawab telpon mu?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, dia terus me-reject panggilan dariku. Kau sudah mencoba menelponnya?"

Kris mengangguk, "Sudah. Tapi, tak dijawab."

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Kris dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, "Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, kau pasti akan mendapatkannya. Luhan yang kau inginkan, bukan? Kalau begitu, dapatkan dia. Aku juga mendengar dari para maid jika mereka sangat dekat, tapi, bukan berarti kedekatan mereka itu adalah cinta. Aku yakin, Sehun hanya menjadikan Luhan sebagai pengganti Baekhyun-ku. Karena, aku yakin, jauh di dalam hatinya Sehun masih mencintai Baekhyun-ku."

"Apa yang membuatmu beranggapan seperti itu?"

"Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah bersama sejak dulu, kan? Bahkan, saat Baekhyun menjalin hubungan denganku, Sehun selalu mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Itu karena ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Bukankah Sehun juga sangat tergantung pada Baekhyun? Bukankah Sehun selalu menginginkan kehadiran Baekhyun? Itu semua sudah jelas, bahwa Sehun sangan mencintai Baekhyun-ku."

Kris merasa lega setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar, sedekat apapun Sehun dengan Luhan bukan berarti kedekatan mereka itu cinta. Dan lagi, Kris tau bahwa nama Baekhyun terukir indah di hati Sehun.

"Well, setelah mendengar ceramahmu tadi aku merasa sedikit lega. By the way, kau tidak cemburu adikku dekat dengan Baekhyun-mu?"

"Bohong besar jika aku tidak cemburu. Tapi, lihat aku? Aku mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali atas usahaku. Kalau boleh jujur dulu aku melamar pekerjaan di perusahaanmu adalah karena Baekhyun. Aku juga mati-matian lulus dari Oxford agar bisa diterima di perusahaanmu ini loh, jadi aku bisa dekat dengan Baekhyun."

Kris tertawa, "Oh, astaga!"

.

.

.

"Huaaahh Raj Kachoori yang tadi enak sekali ya!" celoteh Luhan sembari mengingat-ingat rasa Raj Kachoori (snack khas India yang berisi kentang tumbuk) yang mereka pesan di kedai tadi. Sehun yang sedang menyetir mobilnya tersenyum mendengar celotehan Luhan.

"Sehun, kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilan itu daritadi?" tanya Luhan yang melihat Sehun lagi-lagi me-reject panggilan dari entah siapa itu. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Hei, jawablah siapa tau itu penting! Kalau kau tidak menjawab, biarkan aku menjawab nya untukmu."

Sehun mendelik ke arah Luhan, "Haruskah aku membiarkanmu menjawab panggilan ku?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya, lagipula kau sedang menyetir. Jadi, biar aku yang menjawabnya."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hoho, jangan harap. Kau itu jurnalis dan pekerjaanmu mengorek informasi, siapa tau kau membuka data ku yang lainnya."

Luhan mendecak kesal, tapi diam-diam membenarkan juga perkataan Sehun. _Ya, aku hanya seorang jurnalis yang tanpa sengaja masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dan aku tidak berhak untuk ia percayai._

"Sekarang, anggap saja aku manajermu. Jadi, bolehkah aku menjawab panggilan itu? apa kau tidak takut itu sesuatu yang penting?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Well, aku sudah punya manajer, ingat? Byun Baekhyun. Jadi, hanya Baekhyun yang boleh menyentuh ponselku."

Luhan tertohok dengan jawaban Sehun, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit. _Ah, iya, memang hanya Baekhyun yang ia percayai. Ck! Luhan, kau kenapa sih jadi begini?_

Sehun melirik Luhan yang sedang melamun, entah memikirkan apa, kemudian, ia menepikan mobil nya ke bahu jalan ketika sebuah panggilan masuk lagi.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Luhan. Sehun tidak menjawab, tapi, menyerahkan ponsel nya pada Luhan.

"Jawablah, ini dari Kris."

Luhan tergagap, dan buru-buru menjawab panggilan itu.

_"__Pulang sekarang, dan temu Dokter Rajeev. Halo, Sehun? Kau mendengarku?"_

"I-iya, Aku akan segera menyuruh Sehun untuk pulang."

_"__Luhan?"_

"Ya, ini aku."

_"__Luhan, pulanglah sekarang."_

Pip. Kris memutus panggilan secara sepihak, membuat Luhan heran. Jujur saja, nada bicara Kris di telpon tadi sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menghela nafasnya sejenak, "Pulang sekarang, kau harus menemui Dokter Rajeev."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bosan sekali bertemu Dokter itu lagi."

Luhan tiba-tiba memasang wajah marah, "Yaa! Pulang sekarang! Bagaimana dengan terapi mu, hah? kau juga belum meminum vitamin dan jangan tidur terlalu malam!"

Sehun tertawa dan sejurus kemudian, ingatan tentang Baekhyun melintas di pikirannya. _Kenapa kau jadi mirip Baekhyun? Astaga, Luhan adalah Luhan. Bukan Baekhyun!_

"Sehun, kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

Sehun terkejut dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan. Ia merasa otak nya mulai rusak karena mencoba mencari persamaan antara Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Kita pulang sekarang."

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kris langsung menyuruh Sehun untuk masuk ke ruangan Dokter Rajeev. Luhan yang penasaran apa saja yang akan dilakukan Sehun di dalam sana ingin mengikutinya, namun, Sehun mencegah nya.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau ikut."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau pasti mengganggu, jadi diamlah."

Kris mendekati Luhan, mengambil kesempatan ini dan menggunakannya sebaik mungkin, "Bagaimana jika kau mengobrol denganku saja, Lu? Aku sedang senggang."

Luhan akhirnya mengangguk dan mengikuti Kris ke ayunan di backyard. Luhan tiba-tiba teringat akan list 10 perusahaan buruk itu. Ya, lebih baik ia menannyakan itu.

"Kris, menurutmu manakah 10 perusahaan terburuk di India?" tanya Luhan. Kris mengeluarkan iPhone 6 Plus nya dan membuka data-data berupa kurva itu.

"Sini, mendekatlah." Ujar Kris, ia menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sisi nya. Luhan menggeser duduknya hingga berdekatan dengan Kris. Tanpa disangka, Kris merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Luhan.

"Kau lihat? Ini kurva khusus yang disusun oleh tim analisis khusus di Davidson Group. Kurva ini menunjukkan kenaikan profit per tahun nya. Coba, tunjuk yang paling signifikan kenaikannya."

Luhan berpikir sebentar dan kemudian menunjuk sebuah logo perusahaan yang kenaikannya sangat signifikan, "Hmmm yang ini!" seru Luhan.

Kris mengangguk, "Yap. Ini adalah Sharham Company."

Luhan mengerinyitkan keningnya, "Oh iya, aku juga ingat logo nya. Tapi, bukankah kalau kenaikan profit nya tinggi itu adalah perusahaan yang bagus? Davidson Group juga begitu kan?" tanya Luhan, mata nya menatap mata Kris dengan polos dan penuh tanda tanya. Persis anak kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa. Kris tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat ekspresi Luhan, dengan gemas ia pun mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Kau lucu sekali."

Luhan mengerinyitkan keningnya, kemudian memukul lengan Kris pelan, "Yaa! Aku manly man!"

"Hahaha ok, ok. Begini, biar kujelaskan, kenaikan profit yang sangat signifikan justru menimbulkan kecurigaan dari berbagai pihak jika itu tidak sebanding dengan produktivitas yang dilakukan perusahaan. Per tahunnya Sharham Company hanya memproduksi textile jauh di bawah Vidlar Textile, dan hotel yang mereka bangun jauh lebih sedikit dari Emerald Group. Coba kau pikirkan, kalau produksi sedikit dan sumber pemasukan sedikit darimanakah mereka mendapatkan keuntungan sebesar ini? bahkan, kenaikannya mengalahkan Davidson."

Luhan mencerna baik-baik semua perkataan Kris, otak nya yang minim untuk hal-hal berbau ekonomi ini perlu kerja ekstra sepertinya. "Apa kau mengerti?"

"Hehehe, sedikit."

Kris mencubit pelan hidung Luhan dan kemudian tertawa, "Kalau kau tidak mengerti aku bisa menjelaskan intinya."

"Memang intinya apa?"

"Intinya, mereka pasti menyembunyikan _sumber pemasukan_ mereka dari publik. Bisa jadi itu perdagangan gelap, kartel narkoba dan banyak kemungkinan lainnya." Jelas Kris. Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Nah, kalau sudah berbicara tentang kriminalitas ini dia lebih mengerti. Luhan buru-buru mencatat semua perkataan Kris di buku notebook nya agar menjadi acuan untuk tindakan selanjutnya.

"Wah, berarti aku harus mengunjungi Sharham Company!" seru Luhan, ia yakin bahwa Sharham Company lah yang menjadi target nya.

"Luhan, untuk apa kau kesana? Pusatnya di Mumbai bukan di Delhi." Tanya Kris, mulai khawatir dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan itu.

"Hah? pusatnya di Mumbai? Kulihat di website nya masih di Delhi."

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau bercanda? Kantor di Delhi bahkan sudah usang dan berdebu, hanya beberapa karyawan yang berada di sana. Lagipula, kenapa kau ingin ke sana?"

"Itu pekerjaanku, Kris. aku akan mengorek informasi tentang kriminalitas di sini."

Kris mengepalkan tangannya erat, kesal kepada siapapun yang menyuruh Luhan untuk mencari informasi ini. _Lihat saja, siapapun atasanmu yang menyuruhmu seperti ini akan kucincang! _

"Tidak, aku tidak mengizinkan."

"Hei! Itu hak ku untuk bekerja dan memangnya kenapa kau melarangku?"

"Itu bahaya Luhan. Kau akan berurusan dengan orang-orang yang tidak bisa kau percaya. Kumohon, jangan." Dari nada bicara dan raut wajah Kris, terlihat sekali jika ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Namun, dasar Luhan yang keras kepala ia sama sekali tidak mau mengikuti apa kata Kris.

"Aku bisa jaga diri dan kumohon, jangan campuri urusanku ok?" pinta Luhan dengan wajah memelas. Kris mau tak mau akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ok, tapi akan kutemani."

Luhan shock mendengarnya, ditemani oleh Kris Alexander? CEO perusahaan raksasa yang super sibuk? Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Heh? Ditemani olehmu? Bukankah kau sibuk, Kris?"

Kris tersenyum, "Aku bisa mengosongkan jadwalku."

"Oh, terserah kau saja."

Kris kemudian menarik tangan Luhan, "Ayo masuk! sudah malam, kau harus istirahat."

Kris mengantar Luhan ke kamarnya, ia menyelimuti Luhan dengan apik dan mengatur suhu pendingin ruangan agar tidak terlalu dingin. "Selamat tidur, Luhan." Ucapnya. Luhan tersenyum manis, diperlakukan sedemikan lembut oleh Kris ternyata membuat hatinya menghangat.

Baru saja Kris hendak keluar dari kamar Luhan, Sehun yang baru saja menyelesaikan sesi terapi nya langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Yah, Xi Luhan!" teriak Sehun. Luhan yang baru saja memejamkan matanya langsung terkesiap, "Apa? Ck! Mengganggu sekali!"

"Kau lupa perjanjian kita? Kau tidur denganku atau…ku ulang kembali kejadian pagi tadi."

Luhan mendecak kesal dan menendang selimutnya asal, "Ck! Diamlah" ujarnya kemudian dengan langkah lebar-lebar keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Sehun. Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan tanpa sadar jika Kris memandanginya sedaritadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkannya tidur di kamar ini, Sehun?" tanya Kris.

"Aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya." Jawab Sehun singkat, kemudian meninggalkan Kris.

Kris menggeram kesal. Dia seperti orang dungu yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang mereka. "Kejadian tadi pagi? Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan?"

.

.

.

"Kau membicarakan apa saja dengan Kris?" tanya Sehun, ia menatap mata Luhan dengan tajam.

Luhan tersenyum lebar, "Banyak sekali! Rencana nya kami akan pergi ke Mumbai."

"Berdua?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Tidak boleh."

Luhan mengerinyitkan keningnya, "Kenapa? Memang apa urusanmu, hah?"

"Kau adalah manajerku." Ujar Sehun, kemudian menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Luhan terkesiap, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sungguh, aroma Sehun yang sangat maskulin membuatnya terpesona ditambah dengan tubuh topless nya yang err…seksi.

"Se-Sehun, pakai bajumu!"

"Aku biasa seperti ini, kau tau."

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka dan sosok pria yang tak kalah tampan dari Sehun masuk ke kamar itu dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan Sehun maupun Luhan yang kebingungan.

"Kris hyung? Yah, apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku keluar lah! Dan apa-apaan dengan tubuh topless mu itu! Luhan bisa ketakutan bodoh!" teriak Sehun tak terima karena Kris dengan seenaknya berbaring di samping kiri Luhan. Sementara itu, Luhan yang berbaring di antara dua pria tampan ini hanya bisa menganga.

"Wow, Sehun! Aku tak tau kau bisa berbicara sepanjang itu, hahaha." Tawa Kris. Sehun mendecak kesal dan memukul Kris dengan bantal. Kris tak mau kalah, ia pun membalas Sehun.

"Keluar atau kutonjok!" ancam Sehun. Kris tertawa, "Hohoho, takutnyaaa! Hei, bro! memangnya tidak boleh aku tidur di sini, humm?" tanya Kris dengan wajah konyol nya.

"Pergilah ke galaksi!"

"Ck! Kau ini, jadi adik tidak manis sekali!"

"Kau juga menyebalkan sekali jad kakak!"

"Ck! Kau yang menyebalkan, Sehun Davidson!"

"Kau juga, Kris Davidson!"

Luhan menutup telinga nya rapat-rapat. Sungguh, malam ini benar-benar gila. Kakak-beradik yang sama-sama topless dan ehm..tampan tidur di samping kanan-kirinya. Ok, tak apa jika sekarang adalah pajamas party. Kegilaan itu ditambah lagi dengan keduanya yang bertengkar seperti kucing dan anjing. Telinganya terasa panas mendengar perdebatan mereka yang tak ada hentinya.

"YAAA! BERHENTILAH BERTENGKAR!" teriak Luhan dengan nyaring.

Kris dan Sehun pun langsung terdiam. Namun, masih saling menatap sinis satu sama lain. "Hentikan, ok? Ini sudah malam dan kalian berdua tidak seharusnya bertengkar. Aku lelah dan ingin tidur." omel Luhan, mata rusa nya yang tinggal 5 watt itu menatap Sehun dan Kris bergantian.

CUP

Tanpa disangka keduanya dengan kompak mencium pipi Luhan, Sehun pipi kanan dan Kris pipi kiri. "Selamat tidur, Luhan." Ujar mereka kompak.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang tenang, Chanyeol sudah siap dengan balutan jas merah maroon nya, agenda pun sudah ada di tangannya. Namun, yang Chanyeol herankan, kemanakah Kris? tidak biasanya ia bangun terlambat.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Kris dan karena tidak dikunci, ia masuk dan mencari sang pemilik. "Ck! Tidak ada."

Kemudian, Chanyeol pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Tapi, tetap tidak ada. "Ah, telpon nya juga tidak aktif. Hmm, tanyakan pada Sehun!" serunya kemudian bergegas ke kamar Sehun.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol langsung masuk ke kamar itu dan ia mengucek mata nya beberapa kali melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"OH MY GOD, HOLY SHIT!"

**TBC or END?-**

**makasih ya yang udah review kemarin..Iren hargai bgt.. WAJIB REVIEW YA! Soalnya itu motivasi saya buat lanjutin. Review dibawah 20 mikir dulu1000 kali buat lanjut atau gak.**

**Ini 6.700 words loh, panjang kan? :P maaf kalau banyak moment KrisHan dan Hunbaek nya, ini kan baru awal cerita, chapter berikut pasti momen hunhan bejibuuunn deh..maaf juga jika ff ini jelek**

**Thanks and sorry for typos..maapin ye kalau typo bertebaran..**

**P.S: bagian RATED M nya gak bisaaa hiks hiks **

**[ADA YANG BISA NEBAK GA CHANYEOL LIAT APA? :P]**


End file.
